The Runaways
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: Bonnie decides that she is tired of all of the pain and suffering of Mystic Falls and wants to start a new life elsewhere. Damon decides to join her and leave with her. Takes place starting during 7x21/22. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place right after the speech in the woods that Damon gives to Bonnie during 7x21. All of the words and everything that he said to Bonnie during that speech remains the same. Except for I am taking out the part where he mentions Elena after he tells Bonnie he loves her. Because I feel like the speech would be perfect if it wasn't for that. And that was the writer's way of trying to downplay Bamon in the way that they do, while inserting Elena where she doesn't need to be inserted and it's irritating when they do that. So there is no Elena mention is his speech.**

 **Also even though this is following that happens in 7x21/22, not everything in this story will be following things exactly like they happened on the show. It will detour and be different from the plot a little. Damon doesn't hear Elena's voice and he doesn't get lured in and be turned dark and evil by the force that overtook him on the show. From there I will be going into my own plot for what happens. So I hope that you enjoy this story!**

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon sat with his back against the tree. Bloodied and bruised from his struggle with Bonnie, as she had been chasing him down and hunting him as the huntress that she had became overtook her. He stood at the brink of death from her hands, as she hovered above him with a stake in her hands. Prepared to drive it into his heart. Even though she was threatening to kill her, he refused to do anything to fight her back. Even if his vampire abilities of strength and speed would allow him to defend himself some.

He didn't want to fight her. Because he knew that she had no real control over what she was doing because of the huntress curse and he didn't want to hurt her for something that she had no control over. But, most of all because he cared for her deeply and because he loved her and couldn't bare to think of hurting or harming her. He would rather die than risk hurting Bonnie Bennett by his own hands. So here he was letting her fight him. And if her killing him was what it took to break her out of the huntress curse, he would allow that to happen. But, not before he let her know how he felt. So he poured his heart out to her in his speech to her.

"...And I love you, Bonnie." Damon finished with emotion in his voice and unshed tears in his eyes. Then he released the hold that she had on his wrist to let her decide her next move and whether or not she actually wanted to stake him or not.

Above Damon, Bonnie was filled with her own emotions and fighting an emotional battle inside of herself. She was conflicted between her hunter urges to kill him and the anger and heartbreak that she still carried inside of her towards him from him deciding to desiccate himself and the strong feelings of care, affection, love, and the emotional connection that she had with him.

While the huntress voice inside of her head was telling her just to drive the stake into his heart, the feelings that she had for him was preventing her from doing so. And she kept fighting that war within herself.

Tears streamed down her face and her lips trembled, as she raised the stake in her hands, preparing to kill him.

Damon swallowed hard and braced himself for the extreme pain that would come with having a stake driven into his heart and the death that would take him shortly after.

For a few long moments Bonnie just hovered above him, with that stake raised. With the strongest urge to kill him. However despite the huntress in her driving her to do so, she still hesitated to follow through. As she saw him looking back at her with emotion and unshed tears in icy blue eyes. And it was then that she realized that no matter how strong the curse was that she just couldn't bring herself to kill him, because her feelings for him couldn't bring her to do that.

So, everything that she had been feeling towards him for the last three years, came pouring out and overtook her. The anger and the hurt, the love and the caring. The stake slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground next to them. On a sob she crumbled up against him, leaning her body up against his chest. She just couldn't bring herself to do it, no matter what the huntress in her told her to do. All she could do at that point was break down and cry.

Damon released the breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding. He then knew that she wasn't going to be able to kill him and his speech had gotten through to her somehow. Overwhelmed by everything that had just gone down between him, he wrapped his arms around her shaking body, his eyes wide and the tears finally spilling over.

That was when Matt approached them. He had a weapon in his hand that was loaded with syringes, meant to subdue a vampire hunter or huntress without killing them. And he had been near the whole time preparing to shoot Bonnie with it, just in case Damon couldn't get through to her and he needed to use it on her to prevent her from killing him.

But, watching Bonnie break down in Damon's arms, Matt saw that he wasn't going to have to use the weapon on her afterall. It appeared that whatever Damon said to Bonnie to try and calm her down had worked. And Matt was glad that he wouldn't have to shoot her. Even if it was just to subdue her, he didn't like the idea of having to use any kind of weapon on his friend Bonnie.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Damon whispered to her in a comforting tone as he held her. "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After a while Bonnie had calmed down some emotionally. And it was quietly decided between her and Damon that he would take her over to the boarding house. Thinking that it was best to let her wait it out there, until he could find a way to break the huntress curse.

Damon told Matt. "Thanks, I've got her from here."

Matt questioned. "Are you sure about that? I mean she's still under the curse."

Matt didn't care for Damon much at all. But, he was aware of how deeply Bonnie felt about him. Because of that he didn't want to leave Bonnie with Damon alone and have the curse drive her to kill him. Because Matt knew that if it ever came to that and when the curse was eventually broken that Bonnie would never forgive herself for ending Damon's life and that she would be very heartbroken over it. So for her more than for the sake of Damon he wanted to be sure that it was okay to leave Bonnie with him.

"I've positive." Damon gave a nod. "I got through to her and I know that I'll be safe around her."

"Okay." Matt glanced in the direction that Bonnie was waiting. "If things change though give me a call and I'll come and sedate her."

"I don't think that it will come to that." Damon told him.

Matt said. "Then I will leave the two of you to be."

Matt left after he checked on Bonnie again and told her bye.

Damon walked over to where Bonnie was waiting which was in the passenger's seat of his Camaro. Getting into the driver's side he started the car and drove them over to the boarding house. On the drive there the emotional tension between them was thick in the car. The car ride was mostly silent without either saying a word. As they both were trying to recover from what had just happened in the woods.

Bonnie could feel him glancing in her direction every now and then during the ride. But, she had avoided eye contact with him. The speech that he had given to her had hit it's mark and it had her feeling some guilt about attempting to kill him. She didn't know how she would be able to handle it if she actually had killed him.

When they arrived at the boarding house it was just the two of them alone. Stefan and Caroline were elsewhere. And Bonnie find herself both physically and emotionally tired from all that she had been through in the recent weeks. So, she went upstairs to the guest bathroom and took a long hot shower, changing into the spare clothes that Caroline had laying around.

Enzo called her over the phone after he found out from Damon what had happened in the woods. Damon had told Enzo that the situation was handled for the night, still Enzo wanted to come and pick Bonnie up after learning that she was at the boarding house. He wanted to pick Bonnie up and take her back to their cabin to spend some time with her.

Bonnie though told Enzo that she thought that it was best that he stay away from her that night and that he stay at the cabin without her. He insisted that he should still pick her up and that he could handle things if she went into huntress mode against him. But, Bonnie didn't think that they should risk it. Ever since she had turned into the huntress she had an even stronger urge to kill him than she had Damon for some reason. And even though her feelings for the eldest Salvatore kept her urges at bay for the moment enough not to want to kill Damon, she didn't think that the same could he said for Enzo.

Even though she cared for Enzo a lot, she didn't think that whatever she felt for him would be strong enough to stop herself from killing him. She told Enzo that she would stay with him at the cabin again once the curse was broken. Why did she feel like it would be easier to kill her boyfriend over the man who was suppose to be her best friend, she didn't know and at that time she was really too tired to try and go over those reasons in her mind. Enzo eventually agreed that he would wait until the curse was broken before they went back to their cabin together and told her that he would see her the next day. Then Bonnie ended her phone call with him.

She went into the guest bedroom that she had picked out to sleep in that night. It was the same room that she had slept in when she was trapped with Damon in 1994. Despite her anger at him she knew that she had picked out this room because it was special to her. Reminded her of all of the time that she had spent with him in 1994. And even though 1994 had given her one of the most painful times in her life with the arrival of Kai. It had also provided her with one of the most important times in her life.

The time that she had bonded with Damon and become best friends with him. They have overcome the odds of how they started out not being able to stand each other, to becoming the bestest and the closest of friends. So close that Bonnie had started to wonder if she could feel more than friendship towards him. But, before she could really figure all of that out, she had found out that Damon was going to desiccate himself. And that had really hurt her to her core the fact that he was just willing to leave her behind like that. All because he couldn't handle living life without Elena.

She had never felt closer to anyone in her life than she had with Damon Salvatore. He was important to her and in her life in ways that words couldn't quite explain. She needed him in her life. And she knew that she loved him in someway. That's why she was so disappointed that he had chosen to throw what they had together away to go lay in a coffin for the next sixty years. And she had gone to Brooklyn before he desiccated himself to let him know exactly how much that he hurt her and he she wanted him to think about how much he had hurt her.

She thought that, that would be the end of it but it wasn't of course. She had spent the next three years struggling emotionally with what he did. The anger and pain inside of her that never managed to go away.

She had tried her best to move on and put things behind her, tried to wipe Damon Salvatore from her mind and pretended like he didn't exist. She eventually had gotten into a romantic relationship with Enzo. She was lonely and Enzo appeared lonely too. So in that they took comfort in each other. There was no one else around because of the chaos that had been created from the Phoenix stone and Rayna being out on the loose. Caroline was away with Alaric helping to take care of the twins. Her mother was elsewhere and Damon had desiccated himself.

All of the people that she cared about wasn't able to be in her life because of the circumstances. She had no one else and with The Armory after her and in hiding away for her life from them, Enzo had brought her to his cabin. And with no one else around she had turned to him and gotten into a relationship with him.

Bonnie kept convincing herself that she was in love with Enzo and that he made her happy. There were some nice moments that she had with him. But, she still felt empty and like there was a piece missing in her life and she knew that it was because Damon wasn't there. As much anger as she had towards Damon, she had missed him a whole bunch during those three years. The thought of never seeing him again made her very sad.

Then that day came when she had learned that she was poisoned from the pills that Enzo gave that was meant to protect her. That she was sick and was going to die if something wasn't done soon. She was hugging Enzo when she heard Damon say her name. And at that moment it was like her world had fallen apart and come back together at the same time. Damon was back after she never expected to see him again.

She opens her eyes to see him standing in the doorway with flowers, an untold number of emotions on his face as he stared at her. For a brief time she wanted to jump for the joy and happiness that she felt at seeing him again. She wanted to run into his arms and tell him how much that she missed him.

That didn't last long however because all of the anger and bitterness that she had felt for his decision to leave her came rushing back. So, as he stood there desperately babbling trying to apologize to her, she walked up to that door and slammed it in his face.

In the following days, Damon had tried to apologize to her many times and explain himself. But, every time that he would open his mouth to do so, she would shut him down. She let him know how pissed off that she was. And gave him the cold shoulder whenever he would try to get close to her or get her to open up to him. She was hurt and wanted him to hurt too. So she told him things that aimed at hurting him.

Things such as how she wanted nothing to do with him, how she hated him and didn't need him in her life, because she had Enzo and she loved Enzo. And Bonnie could tell from the expressions on his face that the words that she said to him had indeed broken his heart. She felt bad for the words that she said to him and that she set out to hurt him intentionally. But, she kept that part to herself and she was at a lost of what to do with all of the emotions that she was feeling.

There was a knock on the bedroom door breaking into her many thoughts and feelings. She figured that it only had to be Damon as they were the only ones in the house that she knew of. It was his house but he was polite and gentlemen enough to knock on her door to get her permission to enter.

Pausing for a moment Bonnie opened her mouth. "Yeah, come in."

Opening the door and stepping into the guest bedroom Damon spotted her sitting on the edge of the bed. He wasn't quite sure where to start or what to saw after their emotional, intense counter in the woods.

He just started with the first thing that came to his mind. "I, Um wanted to check on you before either of us goes to sleep."

"Uh, that's okay." Bonnie's tone was quiet.

"Are you feeling better?" Damon wanted to know.

"I guess, yeah….." Bonnie returned. "Or about as better as I can feel still locked in being the huntress."

Damon put his hands in his pockets. "You won't have to worry about that for long. I'll find a way to get to The Armory tomorrow curse is broken. I can guarantee that I'll find a way to do that."

Bonnie shook her head. "It was just an hour and a half ago where I could have killed you and you're just focused on helping me."

Damon shrugged. "Well, if it's anyone who deserves to be helped in this world it's you, Bonnie Bennett."

"Still you don't feel any type of resentment or bitterness for me from the fact that I almost drove a stake through your heart." Bonnie said.

"Why would I feel like that? You have no control over your actions because you are under the damn huntress curse. Anything that you do while you are under it isn't your fault." Damon cocked his head to the side.

Bonnie sighed. "You may not resent me for it but I would certainly have blamed myself for it if I had actually killed you."

Damon asked. "Why would you blame yourself?"

Bonnie explained. "Well, we're best friends….you consider me your best friend still and you don't think that it would be an awful big deal if you had been killed because of me?"

"As I said you're not in control of what you do under the huntress curse. It's made to give you the urge to kill vampires. It's not something that you want to do. I don't blame you for and neither should you blame yourself for it." Damon stated to her.

"I know about what the huntress curse made me do and that I can't help it. Still I would have blamed myself if I killed you. It's something that I know that I would never forgive myself for." She looked over at him.

"And a feeling of blame that would be misplaced and that I would never wish or want you to feel." Damon directed.

She rubbed at her arms. "I can't help to think about what would happen if I actually did end your life."

Studying her Damon could tell that she felt guilty about what had happened in the forest. "You didn't end my life. I'm standing here fine and alive, because you didn't do it. You didn't kill me, so I'm going to need you to let go of that guilt that you are feeling."

"Yeah, alright." Bonnie shifted in how she was sitting on the bed.

"I knew deep down though that you wouldn't be able to go through with it. Even through the risk of you staking me through the heart." Damon added.

Bonnie kept her eyes on him but stayed silent for the moment.

Damon went on. "I know you, Bonnie and your heart and the woman that you are. I know how strong that you are and that you are stronger even than that huntress curse and that you wouldn't be able to go through with it. And that you could overcome even the strongest of curses when those loving feelings inside of you are triggered."

Bonnie blinked back the tears that wanted to come back to her. "Wow, you are being so nice, wonderful and careful with me."

Damon was confused by her statement. "How else would I be acting towards you."

"Since you have been back from your desiccation, I've been doing nothing but pushing you away and giving you the cold shoulder." Bonnie gestured.

"True." Damon stepped closer to the bed. "But, I've understand why you've been acting that way towards me."

Bonnie added. "And I've been saying some pretty harsh and mean words towards you."

Damon slightly winced as he thought about those words. "Again true."

"Still even through all of the pushing away that I have done to you and the things that I have said to you. You've been here all this time trying to find a way to save me." Bonnie paused. "After I look past my cloud of anger, it just opens my eyes."

"Certainly I wouldn't abandon you and just do nothing and let you die just because you are highly pissed with me. And even though it's tough to deal with seeing you so pissed at me and pushing me away, I'm not going to let that stop me." Damon told her. "I'm going to work as hard as I can to make it all up to you, until you're not so pissed with me anymore."

Hearing him say that made her feel even badder about some of the things that she had said towards him in her hurt. "You know there are some things that said that I wish that I could take back."

"Well there are some things in our relationship that I said and did that I wish that I could take back too, so I guess we are even in that area." Damon's lips curved slightly. This was as far as he was getting with her to be open with him as he had gotten since he came back.

"There were some things that I said to you that I didn't mean." Bonnie's expression showed how badly that she had felt.

"I understand completely. When you told me those things you were hurting and heartbroken over my desiccation and you have every right to feel that way. I screwed up big time when I put myself in that coffin. So, I expected the anger from you when I returned. You were hurt and you needed to find a way to vent that out to me, something that I won't hold against you." His tone was gentle with her.

She diverted her eyes from him some.

Damon pointed his thumbs at himself. "Besides you're looking at the king of saying things that he doesn't mean. When I get upset or emotional, you know the big drama queen that I become."

That comment and the way that he had said it managed to get a chuckle out of Bonnie in spite of the situation that had happened that night.

And that small chuckle manage to get a grin out of Damon.

Bonnie admitted . "But, seriously when I said that I hated you and that I wanted nothing to do with you, I really didn't mean any of that."

He winked at her to show her that he understood. It was like her way of telling him that she was sorry for those harsh words. "Got you."

"It's just that I've spent the last few years caught up in my anger towards you, that you coming back brought back all of those emotions. And I've been having a hard time working through all of that." Bonnie explained.

"And you can take all of the time that you need to in order to work through that. You can forgive me on your own time and when you are ready to, I won't rush you in that." Damon responded.

Bonnie nodded.

He told her. "Even if you decide to never forgive me though, I'll still be here whenever you are in trouble or danger, doing everything that I can to save and protect you. Because I'll always care about you no matter what."

Bonnie let out a shaky breath. "That's the thing I think part of the reason why I couldn't drive myself to kill you was that there is a big part of me who wants to forgive you and maybe even already has."

That pleased Damon. "Well, that's good to know."

"Yeah, it is for the both of us I guess." Bonnie added. "I would prefer actually not to go through the rest of my life upset with you."

With each word that she spoke Damon was getting more and more hopeful that he could get Bonnie back and regain his friendship with her. With emotion in his tone he said to her. "What I told you, I meant it one hundred percent you know. That I love you."

The sincerity in his eyes as he said those three words to her for the second time that night had her heart flutter and her feeling all sorts of warm and intense feelings towards the blue eyed vampire.

"All I want is what's best for you, Bonnie." Damon directed at her. "What I want most of your is to be carefree and happy, for whatever or whoever makes you happy in life."

She eyed him with a softened expression and her expression matched the tone of her voice as she spoke to him. "I'm starting to realize that ever since you have been from your desiccation and I'm glad to know that how you feel towards me. It's a relief I must admit."

"Does this mean that we are good now?" Damon questioned in a hopeful tone.

"It means that we are on our way to good." Bonnie allowed herself to smile at him.

"I'll take that." Damon gave her a nod.

Bonnie rubbed at her eyes. "I'm just exhausted from now. All I can think of doing is resting."

Damon suggested. "Then you should close those pretty little eyes of yours and get some sleep."

"I'll get to that right now." Bonnie said and hesitated before adding. "Uh, do you mind staying in here with me tonight?"

"You want me to spend the night with you, little witch?" Damon teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows and that classic smirk of his.

For some reason that made her brush. "I mean to make sure that I don't wake up in the middle of the night and go off and hunt down one of my vampire friends. I know that you're safe from me right now, but as far as the others…."

"Say no more I know what you mean. I'll stay to watch over you and make sure that you don't go all huntress mode on Caroline, Stefan,...or Enzo." Damon gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright then." Bonnie sighed and then she climbed into the bed.

Moving over to the chair that was next to the bed Damon sat down in it.

Bonnie pulled the covers over her body. "Goodnight, Damon."

Damon whispered. "Goodnight, Bonnie."

She closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

He sat there watching over her and doing as she requested. Eventually he would fall asleep himself but he never left that room and stayed with her the whole night.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

When she woke up the next morning Damon wasn't in the room, but she knew that he had stayed in there the entire night with her because she could feel his presence the whole time even when she was asleep.

She got out of the bed and made her way downstairs where she found him in the kitchen over the stove cooking something.

He glanced over his shoulders as she approached. "Good morning there I hope that you are hungry for some breakfast."

Bonnie admitted. "As a matter of fact I am."

"Great then have a seat." Damon told her. "It's almost ready."

She went over to the coffee maker and grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee and fixed it how she liked it and then took a seat at the table.

A few minutes later Damon finished cooking and turned off the stove. With a whistle he fixed Bonnie's plate. Then brought it over to where she was sitting and placed it down in front of her.

Bonnie saw what she had made him. "Wow not just pancakes but eggs too!" She smiled.

Damon grinned. "Well, you need a hearty breakfast to build up your energy. You know for us to go to the Armory today and kick some ass to get that huntress curse off of you."

"Hmmm, I'm definitely ready to kick some Armory ass in order to get my life back from them?" Bonnie sipped on her coffee.

"Then that's what we will do." Damon assured.

He got his own mug of coffee and fixed his own plate and joined her at the table along with his blood bag. They had their breakfast over some light small talk between them. When they were done Damon took up the dishes to wash and Bonnie helped him dry them.

After a while Bonnie spoke. "You don't have that letter that I gave back to you, do you?"

"Of course I do. I've been holding onto it since you gave it back to me." Damon answered.

Bonnie returned. "I think that it's time now. Since we are on are way to being good again, I'm ready to get over my anger and my fears to finally read your letter to me."

Hearing that brightened Damon up even more than he was already brightened up.

She eyed him waiting for him to respond.

He wiped his hands on the dish towel. "Uh, yeah, I'll go and get it." And he left the kitchen to go and do just that.

Bonnie stood nervously not knowing that to expect from the letter. But, she knew that she was ready to read it and that she had to in order to get closure on what she felt about Damon desiccating himself for the last three years.

Damon came back into the kitchen holding the letter in his hand. He approached her. "You sure about this?"

"Yes, I am." Bonnie said.

"Alright, then here it is." He held out the letter to her.

Bonnie grabbed onto the letter, it was just as unopened as it had been for three years. Waiting for her to read it.

Damon studied her, he was nervous himself about how exactly she would react to what he had written to her. He still remembered word for word what he wrote. But, still wondered if she would accept his explanation to her.

She stood there for about a minute staring at the letter and then glanced at him taking a deep breath. "Here goes."

Damon remained silent.

Taking a seat at the table again Bonnie opened the letter and started reading. Here is what it said.

 _ **Dear Bonnie. I know that you just learned about me desiccating myself and that I'm going to be doing that for the next sixty years. And I know that you are very upset and hurt right now. Maybe you will be too pissed with me to read this, but I need you to hear me out. Whatever you are thinking for the reason that I am doing this you are wrong. That is if you think that I'm doing all of this for myself or if you think that I'm doing this because I can't live with Elena being in a coma anymore. If that's what you think that is far from the reason.**_

 _ **I'm doing this all for you Bonnie, you and Stefan. Let me explain. Back at The Armory you got hurt very badly and could have died all because of you trying to protect me from Tyler. As I failed to be able to heal you with my blood and saw you laying in that hospital bed, I knew what I had to do. Take myself out of your lives. You and Stefan have gotten hurt too many times trying to help me. I can't allow that to happen anymore. For the better of you both I have to leave, even if that's not what I want to do.**_

 _ **But, I'm making this choice to save and protect you from me. You have spent far too much of your young life being the sacrificial lamb for others. Always putting yourself on the line and dying and suffering without thinking about yourself. It's time that I make that sacrifice for you. You deserve so much better than to die for a guy like me. I really wouldn't be able to handle it if you did. So for your sake I'm taking myself out.**_

 _ **You should be able to live a very long and happy life and go on for lots of decades. I'm not going to get in the way of that. I know that you'll be very angry with me. Still I hope that you believe me when I tell you that I cherish you and that I adore you. If you never choose to forgive me just believe that. This wasn't an easy choice for me to make and it was very difficult. But, not as difficult as it would be having you die on me. I hope that wake up a long time from now, learning that you have lived a very long and happy life.**_

 _ **Love, Damon.**_

As she read the letter Damon watched the emotions that had come across her face. Some were positive, but others he couldn't quite read so he wondered what her reaction was.

Slowly she closed the letter up. What was said in the letter impacted her in a positive way and it warmed her to her heart. There was also something else that she felt however.

"How do you feel now that you've read it?" Damon embraced himself for the answer.

Before answering Bonnie placed down the letter in front of her. "First of all, you were right. I didn't jump to the wrong assumptions and thought that you did it to be selfish and that it was mainly for Elena. Reading this I can see that I was wrong. Knowing now the real reasons and intention behind what you did, it makes me very grateful towards you, Damon. I'm also very touched by what you wrote to me and the sincerity behind it. It changes how I felt about you, when I talked to you in Brooklyn years ago about this subject. And it helps seal the deal on me deciding to forgive you for all of this."

Damon was filled with great relief. "As long as you know about my true intentions behind my decision."

"I'm also disappointed in the decision that you made." Bonnie let him know.

"Oh." Damon muttered.

Bonnie explained herself. "I know that you desiccated yourself with me in mind. And because of that, I wish that you would have at least let me known why you were really doing it. You just over stepped and made that decision for me."

Damon commented to her. "I saw you on that floor, not healing from my blood and I just panicked. I made a quick decision and I honestly thought that I was doing the best to protect you."

"Trust me, I get that you were trying to keep me safe and I'm grateful for that's what you intended. But, it's still something that you should have discussed with me. And then the two of us could have decided what to do about the situation. Instead you let ,me believe that you were going into a coffin for false reasons and you decided for me that I would never see you again." Bonnie stated to him keeping her tone calm.

"I never should have decided to desiccate myself. I screwed up and made the wrong decision. It was just so painful to see you in that hospital bed because of me. If I had told you back then why I was going to do it….." Damon paused.

"I would have tried to talk you out of it and told you to stay and not do that because of me." Bonnie finished.

"Most likely, I would have listened to you and not done it. Then I thought about what if I didn't and you did end up dying for me. That's something that would have eaten me alive for the rest of my life and I would have that guilt and never get over it." Damon told her.

Bonnie shook her head. "That's the last thing that I would want you to feel, beating yourself up for the rest of your life."

Damon shifted on his feet. "But, that's how I would have felt. I just wanted the Bonnie who put herself first and is selfish and not risking herself for others."

She returned. "I want that Bonnie too for myself. Old habits die hard sometimes though and I fall back into that self sacrificing Bonnie every now and then, even when I don't want to. I did just recently. But, I try to do better and I try every day to put that Bonnie behind me for good."

"I would really like for that to happen. Be selfish, more like me." Damon directed.

"I've a lot more there than what I used to be. Although I need to work on it still." Bonnie said with a curve of her lips.

He assured her. "You'll get there."

"However, the same way that you feel about losing me, I feel about losing you too." Bonnie added. "That's the whole reason why I risked myself years ago because I saw that you were about to be killed by Tyler and I just had to do something."

His eyes scanned over her.

"I care about you alot, Damon and because of how much I care about you the thought of you dying pains me." Bonnie confessed. "I need you here in my life. That's why you desiccating yourself hurt me so much."

Now it was his turn to be touched by her words. "I get that Bonnie and I am thankful that you are my best friend and that I have a woman like you caring about me, despite all of the crap that I have pulled. I regret going into that coffin and never would have done it if I could live my life over. Again, I'm telling you that I'm sorry for what I did."

Bonnie moved around the letter on the table with her hands. "You told me many times how sorry that you were, I was just to angry to hear you out. I believe you now and I accept your apology."

"Thank you for that. Now I really regret desiccating not only because you were hurt emotionally. But, because despite my meaning to protect you, your life still ended up in danger. You got poisoned and sickened by pills. Then you get put under the huntress curse, I just can't help to think that if I had been here for you the whole time that I could have prevented all of that from happening." Damon felt guilt.

"You're here for me now and that's what matters. We'll work as a team and we are going to beat everything that has happened." Bonnie stated.

"Damn, right we are!" The corners of his lips curved upward.

"Even while I'll become that Bonnie who puts herself first and is more selfish once again there is something that I won't do." She directed.

He was curious. "Yeah? What's that."

She let him know. "I know that you hate the idea of me getting hurt trying to protect you. I do it because you are very important to me and as I said I need you in my life. I'm going to do something always if I see that you are in danger. Because of what I feel towards you, I can't turn my back on you or ignore it when your life is on the line. I hope that you never ask me to do that, because I couldn't, just like you couldn't do that with me."

Damon sighed. "I guess we will have to compromise then. I won't force you into making a decision not to try and save my life, despite me still not wanting you to get hurt because of me. But, I will take the Bonnie who puts herself first and is more selfish when it comes to everything else."

Bonnie put in. "And from now on every decision that involves one of us too, we will discuss it together and decide what to do, right."

"Right." He approached her side of the table. "I promise that I won't ever willingly leave you again."

"Then I'll hold you to that promise." She whispered.

Bending down he placed a tender kiss on her forward.

Bonnie closed her eyes for the moment and enjoyed it. She was just glad that they were on good terms again and that she had him back in her life.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later that day Damon and Bonnie met up with Enzo at The Armory. It was time to set the plan to save Bonnie in motion. It was mostly a plan that Damon had come up with and Enzo just followed along. The three of them went throughout the Amory taking out everything and anyone who was a threat to Bonnie.

Then came the time to destroy the thing that held the curse over Bonnie. He found it deep within the depths of the building and he destroyed it hoping that was what was needed to break the curse.

He went back up to where Bonnie was waiting with Enzo and asked her. "Well how about it, little witch. Feeling any urges to kill off vampires?"

"No I don't not anymore. I think that whatever you did worked! I'm no longer a huntress." Bonnie was gleeful.

"Hell yeah!" Damon held up his hand.

Bonnie gave him a high five. "You did it."

Damon corrected. "You mean we did it."

"Thank God for that." Enzo spoke. "Everything is going to be okay again."

"I just have to carry another part of my plan and then things will be all set." Damon added.

Enzo asked him. "Bonnie is safe now, what other part of the plan do you need to carry out?"

Damon told them. "This place needs to be leveled. Make sure that they can't rebuild or regroup and the best way to do that is making sure that there is nothing left behind of the Armory."

Bonnie looked at him. "How are you going to do that?"

"Earlier, I placed a bunch of bombs all around this building when I managed to sneak my way in. Enough bombs to leave this place in rubble and that the Armory truly is no more. At least not at it's base." Damon explained.

"Whoa, you're just going to blow up everything in here?" Enzo was taken aback.

"Yep." Damon popped the p.

Enzo held up his hand. "Hold on mate, I've still got questions about my family that I haven't had answered and the answers are still in here somewhere. If you ruin this building then I may not ever find out."

Damon arched a brow. "I'm sure that here isn't the only place where answers about your family are. If you look hard enough you'll find them elsewhere. But, I am bombing up this place because there is no way that they will regroup and go after Bonnie again."

Bonnie looked over at Enzo to see her reaction to this.

"Right, I can find those answers elsewhere. What is important is her being safe." Enzo decided.

"Yes, now I just need you and Bonnie to get out of the building and once you are outside get a few feet away. These bombs are powerful and they'll kill anyone caught up in them, human, witch or vampire." Damon commented.

Bonnie frowned. "Wait and why aren't you coming with us?"

Damon turned to her. "The catch is that someone has to stay behind to push the button and it looks like that someone is going to have to be me."

Bonnie pointed out. "But, you just said that anyone caught in the blast would die."

"That's true, Which is why you and your British boyfriend need to get the hell out of here." Damon directed at her.

This got Bonnie super worried. "So, you're just going to blow yourself up? That's insane even for you."

Damon returned. "If the plan works out correctly I won't blow myself up and I'll survive. The bomb is on a timer. Thirty seconds to be exact. One I press the button I have that amount of time to get out and I'll use my vamp speed to escape before the bombs go off."

"But, what if something goes wrong. I can't lose you, I've just got you back." Bonnie swallowed.

"Trust me, Bon-Bon I've got this. I will get out in time. I just need you to get out of here so that I can get this done." Damon placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"And you better make it out too or I'll find a way to reach you in the afterlife and grill your ass." Bonnie demanded.

"I'll make it out." Damon reassured her.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. "Okay."

Damon looked back into hers. "Okay."

For a time the two of them stared at each other intensely as if Enzo wasn't even in the room. Watching the exchange between them bothered Enzo and made him feel threatened. He was jealous of their connection despite the fact that Bonnie was his girlfriend.

Then Damon broke the stare down between him and her and glanced at Enzo. "Get her out of here will you."

Blinking Enzo nodded. "Sure, will do." He grabbed Bonnie's arm and vamp sped her out of the building.

Damon waited until he was sure that Enzo had Bonnie a safe distance away and then find the button to the bombs. Lifting it up, he pressed the button.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

She waited outside with Enzo far away from the building, watching it and willing Damon to come out. Thirty seconds later there was a deafening explosion. The building blew up in orange and red balls of fire. Its range both wide and high. Surely killing anything that would be unlucky enough to be caught up in it's path. She was expecting to see Damon but at first he wasn't there and for a moment she thought that he hadn't made it out and that he was dead.

Panic and concern over took her and tears nearly welled up in her eyes. "Oh God, where is he?"

Enzo spoke. "Relax, I'm sure that he made it out just fine."

She put her hand to her mouth. "He should be out there already."

Then like a gust of wind, Damon appeared before them. "Whew, that was a close one."

With great relief that he had made it out and that he was alive she threw her arms around his neck in a desperate hug. "Damon, don't you ever scare me like that again."

Damon wrapped his arms back around her. "Sorry, I'll be quicker next time. I did promise you that I wouldn't leave you didn't I."

"You're safe now." Damon returned.

Enzo watched them embrace not at all pleased seeing his girlfriend and Damon Salvatore all over each other. He didn't like it and again felt threatened and insecure.

The two of them eventually broke their embrace and took a step back from each other.

"Thank God again, that everything will be okay." Grabbing her face Enzo placed at light kiss on her lips out of nowhere. It was like he had to mark his territory in a way and remind both himself and Damon that she was his girlfriend.

Seeing Enzo do this, Damon narrowed his eyes like he knew that the British vampire was up to but he said nothing about it.

Caught off guard by the sudden kiss from her boyfriend. Bonnie cleared her throat. "Yes. I think that we all are relieved."

"Now you can come home to our cabin since the curse is broken." Enzo pointed out.

"I can." Bonnie agreed.

"Then shall we leave." Enzo requested.

After some hesitation Bonnie answered. "We shall, I guess."

Damon directed at her. "You take care of yourself, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at him. "I will and Thank you for all that you have done to save me."

"You're welcome and I'll see you later." Damon said.

"Later, Damon." Bonnie told him.

With that Enzo took her hand and lead Bonnie to his car without so much as a Thank you to Damon. Damon watched the car drive off. He didn't like the idea of Bonnie with Enzo, very much hated it. Because the truth was that he wished that he was Bonnie's boyfriend. Didn't like seeing her with another man and didn't think that Enzo was worthy of her.

But, if Bonnie really loved him and if Enzo made her happy like she said, Damon made the decision to support Bonnie whoever she was with. For Bonnie's sake he was going to swallow that tough pill and tolerate Enzo. He shook his head to himself. The old Damon would have just snapped Enzo's neck and get him out of the way of Bonnie's affections.

The improved Damon was more selfless and was putting Bonnie first, even if that meant that he didn't approve of her boyfriend. With a sigh Damon headed off towards his camaro.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

For the next two weeks Bonnie tried to get back into the routine of things. She spent a lot of the two weeks reuniting and reacquainting her friendship with Damon and things were getting back to the way that they used to be with him.

She also tried to balance that out by spending some quality time with Enzo. But, as much as she tried to make that work, she couldn't help but to feel distant from her boyfriend. As she recovered from surviving being sickened by pills and the huntress curse. She reflected on a lot of things which included her relationship with Enzo. It made her reflect on her entire relationship with Enzo.

Even though she had used Enzo as a way to comfort herself from losing Damon, she really wanted their relationship to work out. She tried her best to make it work with him. But, Bonnie Bonnie thought about how he had handled her life being in danger. When she needed someone there for her to fight for her the most, he was willing to do nothing and let her die. Now that she was out of that state of giving up on her life the thought of that hit her like a ton of bricks.

Sure, he at first tried to kidnap Rayna when he found out that he had poisoned her with the pills. Then he decided to do nothing when she was got into her unhealthy martyr mode and said that he would respect her decision to die. Bonnie knew that was not what she needed. If she was going to be with someone, she needed that man to be there to pull her out of that depression and get her back on her feet. Damon was willing to do that, but Enzo wasn't.

Bonnie supposed that it was in his nature and that he really couldn't help it. Afterall Enzo lived a life of rejection and abandonment, desperate for someone to love him. And when Bonnie showed him the positive attention that he craved he clung to her. Enzo meant will and he wasn't doing it out of malice. But, what Enzo meant wasn't good enough for her anymore. She knew that she needed to end things with him before she fell into her next crisis and he enabled her again.

That's why she decided that she had to end the relationship with Enzo. So, she broke the news to him starting off by telling him that she appreciate him being there for her over the last three years. But that she had to break up with him. Enzo of course was hurt and disappointed and hand to ask her why.

She explained to him that she felt like she couldn't be with him any longer and that she had to end their romance because she felt like they weren't just on the same page, And that they were too different and how he didn't understand who she was enough. That for the best of her and him that they ended things and went off in separate directions as far as romance went.

Enzo objected and become angry and stated how he didn't think that they should end their relationship. Bonnie insisted that they did and he bitterly blamed Damon and her feelings for the eldest Salvatore, saying that she wanted to break up with him so that she could jump Damon's bones. And went back to insulting her like he had before they had gotten close. Calling her a groupie that wanted to follow and chase Damon around again. Saying that Damon didn't care for her like she did for him.

Bonnie sharply and angrily retorted to leave Damon out of it and that the issue was between the two of them and that they wanted different things and that she was leaving him. As a long resort to keep her, Enzo tried to apologize for the comments that he made about her and Damon. The damage was already done though and Bonnie told him that they were over.

Enzo gave in, saying that he wouldn't be with someone who didn't want to be with him and that was the end of them. For the following week Bonnie moved all of her things out of the cabin. She needed somewhere to stay until she could find somewhere else to move and Damon offered up the boarding house, so she stayed there.

Learning of her break up with Enzo, Damon didn't gloat or cheer like he would have back in the day. For Bonnie's sake he had wanted her and Enzo to work out if he truly made her happy. He was just there supporting her as she explained why she broke up with Enzo and he agreed with her, Enzo just couldn't understand her or what she needed, so in that case he was glad that Bonnie had made the decision for herself. He would be there with her through everything.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They sat at the Mystic Grill bar a few days later having a beer together.

Bonnie spoke. "I've said it more than once and I'll say it again, I've missed having drinks with you."

Damon raised his glass. "Indeed may we have many more together. Especially bourbon."

"Especially bourbon!" Bonnie clinked her glass to his. "You know I've been thinking."

"About?" Damon wondered.

Bonnie gestured. "About all of the hell that this town has provided for me. Just recently getting over the huntress curse, on top of everything else and all of the suffering and dying that has happened here for all of us."

Damon mumbled. "It's been crappy for sure."

"I've been thinking about getting away from it all. All of the pain and suffering that has happened here and what I have gone through. No more of the girl who does magic to save others. Just living life the way that I want to carefree." Bonnie commented.

"Then why don't you do that. If that's what makes you happy then you should move and leave Mystic Falls." Damon told her.

Running her tongue over her teeth, Bonnie said. "Then maybe that's what I will do, leave here to start a new life somewhere else."

Damon thought about it. "It's what you should do. As a matter of fact now that you've brought it up, I want to leave with you and leave all of this shit behind."

"Wait, you would move with me?" Bonnie questioned.

"Of course if that's what you want." Damon winked.

Bonnie grinned. "It's what I want, as a matter of fact it will be perfect if you come along with me."

Damon pumped his fist. "Count me in, baby!"

Bonnie asked. "The question is where would be go?"

"Who cares? We can just wing it and move wherever fate takes us. In the meantime, we can tour this nation, stopping in whichever state, town or city that we want to." Damon suggested.

"I love your idea, no rush just letting impulse guide us." Bonnie stated.

"So, it's a deal we are leaving Mystic Falls?" He asked to be sure.

"Leaving this town and never looking back!" She exclaimed in response.

"I can drink to that." Damon exclaimed in return.

By the next afternoon they had a few bags packed with their clothes and items. They were sitting in his camaro as Damon took the exit of the interstate that lead them west. Ready to see where fate took them to a new life together.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I apologize for any spelling or grammar eras that I missed. This is a long first chapter but I wanted to get everything set up. I debated on whether or not so start a new story knowing that I haven't update the others in a while. But, I just had to write this, especially with the BS that is the Season 7 finale. But, I hope that you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Days later Enzo made his way to the boarding house. He had not seen much of Bonnie at all since the day that she moved the last of her things out of his cabin. As she walked out with her remaining items, she gave him a polite good luck and that she hoped one day that he could find someone else that he could love and that would love him. She didn't hold any ill will towards him despite the fact that their break up had ended up in a nasty argument. Then Enzo grumbled to her a Thanks and she left.

Since that time he hadn't seen or spoken to Bonnie much. He guessed that she wanted to give him some space for him to get over the break up. But, as the days passed by Enzo found himself wanting to see her and speak to her more and more. He was so used to having her as his girlfriend and having her around the cabin, that the cabin felt empty inside without her around and he missed the feelings that she provided for him when she showed him attention and affection. Bonnie had helped eased all of the years of abandonment and rejection and it's affect on his self esteem and security. He finally felt like he found that woman to give him the love and approval that he so desperately needed, but now she had ended the relationship with him and he was back to that man who felt insecure and rejected.

Now he had to rest his hopes on finding a way to keep Bonnie in his life somehow. That he could talk to her and that they could be on good terms agains despite their break up. Maybe Bonnie would be his friend and maybe there could be a chance that they would get back together with time. Couples broke up to make up and get back together all of the time. So, perhaps if he played his cards right then Bonnie would reconsider and get back into a romantic relationship with him. That's what Enzo was holding onto.

He had tried calling Bonnie a couple of times that day on her cell phone but she wasn't answering him. That's why he was going to the boarding house. Even if she didn't tell him he knew that she would go there, after she didn't have a place to stay once she moved out of the cabin. Walking up to the door Enzo rang the doorbell. Expecting Bonnie or Damon to answer, but hoping that it was Bonnie so that he could get right to talking with her.

It wasn't either of those two. Instead it was Stefan. Stefan looked over him. "Enzo?"

"Yes, Stefan, is Bonnie here I would like to speak to her." Enzo started out.

"Sorry, but Bonnie isn't here." Stefan shook his head.

Enzo was disappointed. "That's too bad. When she comes back from wherever can you tell her that I would like to talk with her?"

Stefan leaned against the doorframe. "I don't quite understand. Bonnie's not here. As she is not in town, not in Mystic Falls anymore. I don't even think that she is in Virginia anymore."

"What? She left town?" Enzo questioned.

"She left town." Stefan confirmed.

"When?" Enzo frowned.

Stefan glanced at his watch. "About four days ago."

Enzo questioned. "For what?"

Stefan knew that Bonnie had dumped Enzo and so this news might not set well with him. Then again Stefan really didn't care about how the British vampire felt. "She left town with Damon."

"Why with him? Is there some sort of trouble?" Enzo asked.

"No." Stefan sighed at all of the questions that Enzo had. "There is no trouble. Everything is fine. They just decided to leave town…..for fun. It was sort of a spontaneous decision between them and together they just decided to leave."

Enzo paused to gather up this information and process it. "Have any idea where they are going to?"

Stefan shrug. "Nope, they're just traveling around. Damon told me that they were just going wherever the wind took them. I can't blame their reasoning, especially with everything that has happened recently, with Rayna, the stone and the huntress curse. They just needed a break from the hell that all of the Supernatural has brought to this town. So, I can understand their sudden decision."

"That seems fair. I know that Bonnie's been through a lot. Have any idea when they will be back then?" Enzo wanted to know.

"Uh…..I don't think that they ever plan on coming back here. At least not anytime soon." Stefan answered.

"What?" Enzo was taken aback.

Stefan watched as it started to dawn on Enzo. "Damon said that they decided not to come back to Mystic Falls. At least not for a very long time. They're looking for a fresh start away from this place."

Enzo blinked. "Bonnie's….moving?"

"Right." Stefan thought about how this must have been shocking news to Enzo on top of the fact that her and Bonnie had recently broken up. "But, Bonnie is safe and she is okay that's what you need to know. Maybe she will talk to you when she gets ready and explain it to you herself. But, that's all of the news that I have on her."

"Oh…..well Thanks for letting me know." Enzo said.

Stefan returned. "Yeah, I have to get back inside, Caroline needs me for something. Is there anything else that you need?"

Enzo answered. "That will be about all."

Stefan said. "Okay, then bye."

Enzo didn't say bye back instead just stood frozen to the spot.

So Stefan just closed the front door with an arched eyebrow.

Taking a step backwards Enzo turned around and went back to his car. He got into the driver's seat but didn't bother starting up the engine. Instead just staring ahead at the boarding house with a blink expression on his face. Any hopes that he had on getting back on good terms with Bonnie was not only dashed for the day but may have been dashed for a while. And she left town without in telling him that she was leaving town.

The bad news was that she had planned to leave Mystic Falls for a long time and may not ever come back. That meant that if he was ever going to see Bonnie again that he would have to go to wherever she was going to and he had no idea of where that was. Worst of all she was with Damon. Of course she was with Damon. Enzo wondered what Damon could have said to convince Bonnie to leave town with him. Knowing Damon Salvatore Enzo could picture Damon eagerly jumping on the opportunity to take Bonnie away as soon as they broke up. His grip tightened on the steering wheel so much that his knuckles turned white.

What could Damon be doing with Bonnie now? Of course she would agree to go with him. Bonnie was so loyal to Damon and willing to follow him to the ends of the earth. Seems like Damon was back to being the number one man in Bonnie Bennett's life. Taking a breath Enzo forced himself to release his grip on the steering wheel. He had to let these thoughts and insecure feelings about Bonnie's relationship go. If he ever was going to get another chance with her he knew that thinking these things would only cause another slip of the tongue and that he would end up insulting Bonnie again because of that.

Afterall he was her boyfriend at one point at least and Damon was just her so called best friend. Enzo had to remind himself of that. He started up his car. Wherever Bonnie was going he had to find her and he hoped that he eventually did.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After a small time jump.

They had been on there road trip traveling for nearly three months now. Still with no permanent destination in mind and still going wherever the wind took them. Starting their way into West Virginia they slowly and gradually made their way west driving in Damon's camaro. Making their way through West Virginia, Kentucky, Tennessee, Arkansas and taking their time doing so as they were in no rush.

Along the way stopping and staying everywhere from the biggest cities to the smallest of towns. To the middle of nowhere rural areas. They visited the best of the tourist attractions along the way and did whatever they wanted to. The two of them would take turns driving his camaro so that neither would get too tired out with all of the driving. And it would both please and amuse Bonnie that he would let her drive it, because she knew how he was when it came to his car. He didn't mind her driving it though as a matter of fact he thought that she made quite the picture, especially when the top was down and she had her sunshades on and the wind blowing through her hair.

They would spend two or three days at this place and then four or five days at another place as they had made their way west. They spent the night at motels and hotels always booking rooms that had two beds. A couple of times they even spent nights out in the wilderness camping out in their at camping sites.

And the both of them were having the time of their lives. They were bonding with each other and getting closer each day. The hell of Mystic Falls already seemed a million miles behind them now. Bonnie was very much enjoying her time traveling out on the road with Damon by her side. She was happy and carefree and living free as a bird. Between what har grams and her father have left behind for her and what she has saved up on her summer jobs, between summer vacation from school she had close to over forty thousand in the bank. More than enough to be comfortable and support herself until she got a job at wherever she and Damon decided to move to.

She only practiced magic for fun or to keep up her strength and her skills and to learn new spells. But, she was so relieved to not have that stress of having to have her magic to save the day or to have to learn a new spell with someone's life on the line. That Bonnie was no more. She was having a wonderful, carefree life at the moment.

It made Damon so happy and overjoyed to see her this way. For too long he had been around to witness the stress and the heartbreak and the pain that she had to go through. Seeing her have a whole new lease on life it was so refreshing and if there was anyone who deserved a second chance at life it was Bonnie Bennett. He looked forward to waking up each morning wondering which adventure they would go on next.

As for he himself he felt like he has a new lease on life also. He couldn't quite describe the words, but he knew that he felt freer and more light come into his life. He was happy and he was having fun and seemed to be smiling more at this point than at any point that he had in his life before. And right now he and his witch were inseparable, so everything was going good.

Once they explained why they left Mystic Falls to Stefan and Caroline, both Stefan and Caroline understood and supported their decisions. Damon talked to Stefan everyday on the phone to keep him up to date on what was going on. Bonnie kept in contact with Caroline through the phone and through their social media pages and Bonnie would send Caroline pictures of her adventures and Caroline would comment on how cute Bonnie looked or that she was glad that her friend was having fun. And Stefan and Caroline said that they would visit the two of them whenever they moved to their permanent home.

After three months of traveling west they were now in a medium sized town in Oklahoma and they were going to Texas for their next state visit. It was on a Thursday late afternoon when they were driving through the Oklahoma town and when they decided that it was the next place that they would stop at and stay for a few days. But, when they tried to book themselves in the motels and hotels around they found that all of them were filled up with no rooms to offer. So far they went to the three hotels and the four motels in the town, but had no luck in finding a room.

So they got back into the car to see if there was any where else that they could stay in the town.

Bonnie was searching through her phone and looked it up on google. "There is one more motel here and it looks nice from the online pictures. It's about ten minutes away from here."

Damon spoke. "Alright, we will check that out and if that's filled too we will just have to see what's in the next town over."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded. "I wonder why all of the hotels and motels around here are booked though."

"Me too." Damon agreed.

She told him the directions to that motel from her phone and soon they pulled into the parking lot of the two story motel and Damon parked his car. Before they got their bags out of the car they wanted to make sure that there was a room available, so together they walked inside of the motel.

Inside the small, but neat lobby there were a few chairs in the waiting area, an ice machine, a snack vending machine and a vending machine for drinks. Then there was the motel clerk sitting behind the counter and reading some Archie comic's. When she saw Damon and Bonnie approaching she put the comic down and got to her feet.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"We're looking for a room and ran out of luck in all of the other spots that we have been to." Damon stated. "Please tell us that you have a room here."

"Yeah, please tell us." Bonnie put in.

The clerk turned to her computer screen and tapped on a few keys. "We're fill too, but you got here just in time as we have one more room open."

"Excellent!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon went without hesitation. "Nice, we'll take it."

The clerk responded. "Great, I'll just register the two of you in right now."

They gave the clerk the information that she needed and she typed it in booking the room for them.

"Is there a reason why all of the hotels and motels around here are filled?" Bonnie asked.

"There is. It isn't always this way around here." The clerk answered. "But, around this time every year there is a popular music festival that is held on Friday's and Saturday's and people come from all around and everything gets booked."

Bonnie was curious. "Really, where is this music festival held?"

The clerk replied. "At our local park."

"Sounds like it could be interesting and fun." Bonnie said.

"Since we are here anyway we should go and check it out." Damon added.

"We should." Bonnie agreed.

"You'll love it if you do." The clerk said. "Well your room is all set for you." She handed them the key to the room.

Bonnie took the key. "Thanks."

Damon turned to her. "Why do you go to the room, I'll get our bags out of the car."

Bonnie asked. "You don't need any help with that?"

Damon gestured. "Nah you go ahead. I can make one than one trip to the car if I have to."

"Alright." Bonnie returned.

Damon went out towards the car and Bonnie went to the room which was on the second floor. Turning the lock she opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around she surveyed the room.

A couple of minutes later Damon stepped in with their luggage bags and set them aside. "How is it?"

"Not bad." Bonnie replied. "It's clean and better than some of the other motels that we stayed in."

The dark haired vampire's eyes scanned the room. It was indeed clean but he also noticed something else. "Look at that."

Bonnie furrowed her brows. "What?"

He pointed.

She followed where he was pointing to the neatly made up bed, with crisp and clean sheets. "It's a bed, what's so amazing about that?"

"It's the only bed that this room has." Damon explained it to her.

Then it suddenly dawned on her. For all of the other hotels and motels that they stayed in they had two beds for each of them to sleep in. But, this was the first one where there was only one bed. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. Looks like we're going to have to share a bed, judgy." Damon was amused.

"Guess that we will…...there's no other room left around this town." An expression came up over Bonnie's face.

"The two of us have never shared a bed before." Damon pointed out.

Bonnie rubbed at her chin. "Guess that there is a first time for everything."

Damon suggested. "Unless you're uncomfortable with that and I could sleep on the floor."

Bonnie returned. "Don't be silly. I wouldn't want you to sleep on the floor and with as close as we are I'm more than fine with sharing a bed with you."

"Is that so, you're fine with sharing a bed with me." Damon smirked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said with a playful roll of her eyes at his tone.

"Cool, then we'll be sleeping in the same bed for as long as we stay here." Damon commented.

"Should be interesting." Bonnie stated.

Damon repeated. "Should be interesting."

Bonnie went on. "As for now I'm starving, the only thing that I had to eat so far today was that honey bun from this early morning."

He himself has had a blood bag about an hour ago as they were on the road. So as far as his vampire self went he was well fed for now. He had keep a cooler, filled with ice and blood bags in the trunk of his camaro and had refreshed the supply every now and then by going to the hospitals or clinics as they have traveled around. But, no matter what he always made sure that she had plenty to eat as they were on the road.

"We'll go out and see where you want to eat." Damon told her.

"That works for me." Bonnie said.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After a late lunch at the local hot dog shop, they went a couple of blocks down and checked out a large arcade building that was filled with a great variety of arcade games. They decided that this place looked fun so decided to stick around for an hour or two before they headed back to their motel.

The spot seemed like a popular high out spot for high school and college kids in the area. Sort of like how the Mystic Grill was a hangout spot back in Mystic Falls. The building was packed with people roaming around playing the different arcade games. And the crowd seemed split between Sooner fans and Oklahoma State Cowboys fans.

The witch and her vampire enjoyed playing so arcade games together and Damon especially had fun playing all of the driving and racing games. Then after a while of playing he decided that he wanted to take a break, while Bonnie wanted to play more.

So, he sat back at a table as she found a Street Fighter type of game that she wanted to play. She had really gotten into the game after over ten minutes of playing it. And it turned out that she was really good at the game as well. Damon was impressed from where he sat as she watched her make it through the stage of fighter's the next level of fighter getting more difficult than the last. The expression on Bonnie's face was very concentrated as she focused on the complicated moves, smashing the buttons with her fingers as if she had been playing that game all of her life.

Damon wasn't the only one impressed with how well she was playing. A small crowd had gathered around her watching and cheering her on as she made her way through the fighter's. Damon's lips curved into a half smile. That was Bonnie Bennett for you no matter where she went or what she did she always had the ability to draw people in and make them see the good spirit in her and that lead to them cheering her on.

"Hey, your girlfriend is pretty skilled at that game." Commented a male voice.

Looking from what Bonnie was doing to see who had spoken to him Damon saw a young male, whose dark brown hair was done up in spikes. The male wore a shirt with a motorcycle on it and blue jeans. His arms covered in tattoos of the American eagle and flag.

"She is skilled." Damon returned to be friendly. "But, she's not my girlfriend."

The spiky haired male said. "Oh, my bad I saw the two of you playing racing games earlier and I got that vibe that you were dating."

Damon thought to himself that wasn't the first time that someone had commented on how they thought that he and Bonnie were a romantic item. He could remember back in Kentucky when they ate at the dinner, how the elderly waitress had made a comment about how the two of them made for a lovely young couple. And the blush on Bonnie's face as she explained that he was just her friend.

Thinking back to that moment made Damon smile. "That's okay I consider it a compliment when someone thinks that I would be a lucky enough man to have her as my girlfriend."

"I hear you on that man!" The male offered his hand. "It's Trevor by the way."

Damon didn't always talk to strangers or greet them in return but at the moment he was very relaxed and content. He shook the man's hand. "Damon."

"Damon." Trevor nodded as he got the name. "Are you and your friend here for the Music Festival that starts tomorrow?"

"That's not what we originally entered into this town for, But we found out about it so we plan to attend." Damon stated.

Trevor exclaimed. "Awesome! I'm going to be playing in that festival."

Damon was actually curious. "You're a musician."

Trevor replied. "Yes, I play rock. You know it's not something that I do as a career or profession, even though me and my band do make some money playing at small venues. It's more of something that I do as a hobby and because I love it."

"I see." Damon muttered.

"That redhead cheering on your friend the loudest. She's my girlfriend and she plays in the band with me. Her name is Bailey and she's very excited for us to play at the festival." Trevor added.

Damon took a moment to look over and sure enough there was a redhead with pale skin, cheering on as Bonnie worked the arcade game. And from the looks of it Bonnie might have made a new friend.

Trevor questioned. "Are you into rock?

Damon let him know. "I am."

Trevor returned. "Then I hope that you and your friend enjoy the festival tomorrow. I'll be on the stage looking for you."

"I will make sure that we can watch your band play then." Damon directed.

"Okay, man." Trevor responded.

Damon returned his attention to where Bonnie was playing. She had reached the final stage, the championship match of the arcade game. Against the top skilled boss of the game. The battle was difficult with the boss striking a few blows to Bonnie's fighter. But, she keep her fingers mashing those buttons, with that expression of focus on her face.

And with skill and a little luck her character was able to land a lethal combination of moves. The boss only had a inch of life left and Bonnie just her character's signature move to finish him off. Soon the arcade game beeped and voiced out a congratulations on her successfully defeating the game. And Bailey gave her a pat on the back and a high five.

Then turning in Damon's direction she gave him a grin and a thumbs up and in return he gave her a wink and a thumbs up back.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later that night they were in their motel room settling down from a long day. It was another fun day that Bonnie had, but it was after eleven o'clock at night and Bonnie was ready to get into the bed and get some sleep.

However before she got ready to do just that she wanted to ask Damon something. "You did notice that Trevor and Bailey are werewolves right?"

He was going through his duffel bag for something. "I sure did I noticed that a few minutes after I met Trevor. After a while you can tell a supernatural apart from a human."

The two of them had hangout with Trevor and Bailey after Bonnie had finished her arcade game. The four of them had friendly, casual conversation and they have gotten along with Trevor and Bailey quit well.

Going over to her on bag Bonnie got out her pajamas and said. "True, especially when you're a supernatural yourself. You think that they picked up on the fact that we are supernatural too?"

Damon shrugged. "Who knows, wouldn't surprise me if they did. Me being a vampire especially. If they did know they didn't say anything I guess out of the respect of being hidden and knowing that we wouldn't want ourselves exposed."

"Yeah, but they seem like nice and friendly people so I don't think that we have any reason to be on edge around them or anything like that." Bonnie commented.

"You're right, I think that they are safe and cool and we have nothing to worry about when it comes to them." Damon agreed.

Bonnie yawned.

Damon eyed her. "You look like you are ready to get some sleep."

Bonnie told him. "I am, as matter of fact I'm going to go and get ready to sleep right now."

"Good I can use some sleep too even as a vampire." Damon mumbled.

Going into the bathroom she shut the door and brushed her teeth, then proceeded to change into her pajamas.

While she was doing that Damon in the room kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. He liked sleeping barefooted.

Bonnie came out dressed in her PJ's and with her hair tied up into a bun. Pulling back the covers she climbed into the bed and laid her head on the pillow.

Standing there Damon placed at hand on his hip. "That bed looks cozy."

She smiled over at him. "It is."

He smiled back at her.

Patting the bed Bonnie directed. "Why are you over there for? Come on over here!"

Pulling his shirt over his head he approached the bed just in his pair of black jeans. "Fine if that's what you want Bon-Bon!"

Moving over to the side she made room for him.

Climbing in Damon laid down next to her.

She looked over at him. "See, I'm comfortable."

Damon smirked. "I can see that. How long have you had hidden desires of sharing a bed with me?"

Bonnie playfully scoffed. "Please."

"It's alright for you to admit if, I'm a irresistable guy after all." Damon teased.

"Go to bed, Damon." Bonnie laughed.

That earned a chuckle out of Damon.

Cuddling up against him she laid her head on his bare chest and he wrapped an arm around her drawing her close.

"Night." Bonnie whispered.

"Night, little witch." Damon returned in a quiet tone.

They closed their eyes and fell into sleep together.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

She woke up the next morning finding her legs tangled with his. His body was still pressed very closely with hers and she could feel the slight coolness of the skin from his bare chest. She had been sleeping facing him and his face was turned in her direction. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath flutter across her nose and lips as he breathed in and out. If she moved her face any closer to his her lips would end up touching his.

A realization that had something like desire stir up inside of her. Bonnie thought that perhaps she should have created some space between them now that she was awake. However she did not move from the position that she was in. She could admit to herself that being snuggled up next to the vampire all night had aided in a peaceful sleep, filled with one good dream after the other. So, instead of moving or getting out of the bed she just laid there and eyed his handsome features.

Suddenly, Damon opened his eyes without warning and looked right into hers. Bonnie was caught off guard by this and was taken aback by how blue his eyes were so up close. They were like an ocean of depthless blue.

He noticed the feeling of her warm body pressed against his and how close they were and especially how close their faces were. Close enough where one lean forward would have them sharing a kiss. This caused his eyes to fall to her lips, as he subconsciously licked his and then he lifted his eyes back to hers giving her his intense staredown.

And the sexual tension in the room was so thick out of the blue, that one could cut it with a knife. Bonnie decided that maybe she should speak. "Morn….." She paused as her voice was hoarse, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Morning."

"Morning." Damon greeted his tone low and filled with sleep and he kept staring at her.

She stared back at him and for a minute they stayed that way as if both were challenging the other be the first to move. Bonnie was the first to break, she diverted her eyes and edged herself away from his body.

Damon was disappointed, but he knew that the moment as tension filled as it was, was now over with. "How are you feeling?"

Rolling out of the bed, Bonnie stretched out her muscles. "Good. Even though I could use some coffee and a shower."

Damon suggested. "There is a Krispy Kreme down the street. I could go and get use some coffee and donuts for breakfast."

Bonnie nodded. "I like that idea and then I can take a shower and get dressed while you are getting that."

"And I can take my shower once I get back," Damon said. "Then we can get ready for that festival later on."

"I'm up for that." Bonnie stated.

He got out of bed and pulled on his shirt and slipped his feet into his shoes without bothering with the socks. Walking over to her he placed a tender kiss on her forehead as he had often done over the months. "I'll be back as soon as I can with hot coffee and fresh donuts."

"Okay." Bonnie returned.

Grabbing the motel keys and his car keys from the nightstand he exited the room. Closing and locking the door behind him.

Alone in the room for the moment Bonnie picked out what she was going to wear for that day. Got a clean pair of underwear and a bra and went into the bathroom, striping out of her pj's. Grabbing the soap and the washcloth that she had placed in the room the night before, she stepped into the shower and turned it on. Washing herself clean and trying to think of anything else other than the moment that had happened between her and the blue eyed vampire when they woke up that morning.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They had their fresh donuts and got coffee together in the motel room. Damon had ordered her coffee exactly the way that she liked it and had a blood bag along with his coffee and donuts. After that Damon showered and got dressed in the bathroom. Then they stayed in the motel room and watched tv together until it was time for the festival to start.

The music festival was starting in early afternoon. So, again Damon find his way there by Bonnie telling him the directions on her phone. Even though the event was just starting the parking lot of local park was already full. Once they got inside they started to walk around, looking at what the event had to offer.

There was many forms of entertainment besides the music. Everything from games, to little booths set up selling items, to a petting zoo, and there was even a pie eating contest that was setup to happen later that day. Anyone who wanted to enter had a couple of hours to do so.

There was all sorts of food trucks providing a wide variety of foods. So many where any food lover would feel like they were in heaven. For lunch they stopped at a taco food truck and ate some delicious fish tacos. Then about an hour later they shared a funnel cake together, with a side of chocolate chip ice cream. Bonnie had always eaten healthy to keep up her petite shape. But, there were days that she allowed herself to indulge in sugary and fat filled foods and this was going to be one of those days. She always made up for it by exercising and had found creative ways to exercise and to stay fit as they had traveled over the months.

All throughout the day the festival lived up to it's name on the music part. Different bands and artists played or sung their music on one of the three big stages that was set up around the park. There had been a booklet given out that told people there which band and artists were playing on which stage and when. Music from all different genres were played, so that no matter what type of music that someone was into they got find something to their liking at the festival.

Most of the bands and artists were small time and there were some that was popular and well known among the local crowds and a few that were popular nationwide. Damon and Bonnie were enjoying it so much that they stayed all the way until night time began to fall. It was now eight p.m. and the festival would close down at ten that night, before it would open back up on the next day.

"Ready to go back to the motel yet?" Damon asked her as the walked through the crowd after having a late dinner of pizza and soda.

"Nope, not just yet." Bonnie answered. "Besides Trevor and Bailey's band haven't played yet."

"You're right. We did tell them that we would try to watch them perform." Damon muttered.

"We did." Bonnie confirmed.

Pulling out the booklet from his back pocket Damon looked at it. "They are about to start performing in a few minutes on stage one."

Bonnie glanced at the booklet as he held it. "Then we should head on over."

They made their way over to stage one where there was already a big sized crowd gathered in front of the stage waiting for the performance to start.

"Wow, seems like a lot of people wanted to see their band play." Bonnie observed.

"Sure looks that way." Damon's eyes scanned the crowd.

Because of the amount of people in front of her and because there were a few men in front who were taller than she was, Bonnie couldn't quite get a clear view of the stage. She stood on her tippy toes to try and get a better angle.

Damon saw this and was kind of amused. "Here let me help you out with that."

"How? Are you going to compel your way through the front so that I can get a better view." Bonnie joked under her breath so that only he could hear.

Damon gestured. "Actually I was going to offer to let you sit on my shoulders if you wanted a better view."

Bonnie said. "Oh, are you sure that you can keep me up here for all of this time?"

"I'm a vampire and you're a light weight. I can handle it if you want to do it." Damon pointed out.

"I can sit on your shoulders since you offered." She decided after she knew that she wouldn't be able to see much of the band playing with the taller people in front of her.

"Come on." Damon kneeled down low enough where he could get her on his shoulders.

Carefully she swung one leg over his shoulder and made sure that she was stable before putting her other leg over his other shoulder.

He then made sure that he had a tight and secure grip on her before asking. "Ready?"

She answered. "Yeah."

After he knew that she wasn't going to fall he rose back into his full height, with her perched on his shoulders and her feet dangling at the sides of his chest. And just like he suspected she was very light on his shoulders. For a man like him she barely weighed anything at all.

"Whoa." Bonnie had to get adjusted to the new height from her position, it suddenly felt like she was over six feet tall.

"How is the view up there?" Damon wanted to know.

Bonnie looked ahead. "It's awesome, I can see the stage clearly from here."

Damon explained. "Awesome!"

A short time later, Trevor and Bailey's band arrived onstage to the crowd cheering. Once they quickly introduced themselves they started to play.

Soon Damon and Bonnie discovered that Trevor's band was quite talented at playing the style of rock music that they did. At one point during the first song Trevor and Bailey had spotted them in the crowd and acknowledged them and in return Damon and Bonnie waved back.

People around were head banging, pumping their and dancing to the rock music. Most of the songs performed by the band were originals, so they Bonnie and Damon really did know the words. Still they moved along with the music and went along with the lyrics as best as they could.

By the time that Trevor's band had come to performing the fourth of the five songs that they were suppose to perform that night, Damon had taken Bonnie down off of his shoulders and placed her on his feet. That was so that they could dance to the live rock music together. And that's what they did dancing and laughing and giggling while they did so. Having the time of their lives.

Damon spun her around in a circle before dipping her down and lifting her back up. The space that they were in was tight however, due to the amount of people around them in the crowd. This caused someone behind Bonnie to bump accidently into her making her lose her balance.

Falling forward Bonnie threw her arms around his neck to catch herself. "Oops." She laughed.

He laughed back, "Don't worry, I've got you Bon-Bon."

The person who bumped into her apologized to her, saying that they didn't mean to. Before they moved away,

But, neither of the two seemed to have heard that person apologize or notice. That was because their eyes had locked and now they were staring into each other's eyes, having some major eye sex. Suddenly they had stopped dancing and the smiles had dropped from their faces. The mood had changed from laughter and fun, to a more serious one of desire and want. Even over the roar of the people around them, thanks to his vampire hearing could hear the pace of her heartbeat pick up.

Bonnie looked up into his eyes, not moving her body an inch. The urge to kiss him came on strong and she found herself licking her bottom lip. Even though there were hundreds of people all around them at that time, for that moment Bonnie felt like as if it were just her and Damon in the world. And she just stared at him wondering what she should do.

Damon stared right back at her, he wanted to kiss her and he could see that she wanted to kiss him. He just stood there with her as one was waiting for the other to make the move. Then his eyes fell to her lips that were slightly parted and he decided that he just couldn't hold back anymore.

"The hell with it." Damon said before he grabbed her face and pressed her lips to his.

They may have been in the middle of a group of people at the moment but Bonnie didn't care, she kissed him back with full force.

Her lips were soft and warm against his and he discovered her kiss to be gentle, tender and filled with a little passion at the same time. His dreams have come true and he finally had gotten to kiss Bonnie Bennett. He paused the kiss just to get a look at her.

Deciding that she very much liked the first kiss she ever had with Damon Salvatore, she grabbed her by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him in and kissed him again and he certainly didn't object to that. And they just and kissed in the middle of the partying and dancing crowd.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Immediately after that they went right back to their motel room. After their first kiss they no longer have any interest in staying at the festival any longer. Damon drove them back to the motel room as quickly at the speed limit would allow him to. And they both had a couple of things in bed, kissing and perhaps doing things that lead to way more than kissing between them.

Once Bonnie had opened the door to their motel room with her key and opened it, Damon gently pushed her inside and shut the down behind him. Locking it he turned her around and smashed his lips to hers. This time the kiss was more heated and passionate. As their tongue battled with each other. He kept on kissing her and just couldn't stop. He was already hooked onto how she kissed. Bonnie nipped on his lips with her teeth which earned a low growl from Damon.

Then Bonnie had to pull away to get a break. "Wait."

Opening his eyes Damon went. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bonnie breathlessly replied. "I just need to catch my breath for a minute."

"Sorry, I find your lips irresistible." Damon's curved his lips upwards.

Bonnie smirked. "No, don't apologize you are a very experienced and out of this world kisser Salvatore."

Damon grinned. "Before we go on, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead." Bonnie gave him a nod.

Taking his both of her hands in both of his hands he started. "You know that I told you that I love you right."

A sparkle came to Bonnie's emerald green eyes. "Of course you have reminded me more than once since we became close again."

Damon decided just to go with it and tell her how he felt. "It's not just that I love you, it's more than that. I'm in love with you.

As his words, Bonnie felt a tug on her heart strings and her heart fill up.

He looked in her eyes with love and sincerity. "And these last few months that I have spent traveling with you and seeing you filled with so much life confirmed how I have been feeling for a while. I've been looking for the right time but now I can honestly say one hundred percent that me, Damon Salvatore is in love with you Bonnie Bennett."

Feeling overwhelmed Bonnie let out a deep breath. "Wow."

"Wow….." Damon paused in a light hearted tone. "I'm not quite sure what to make of that reaction."

Bonnie chuckled. "It's a good reaction trust me."

Damon pumped. "Yes."

"Me too!" Bonnie added.

His eyes scanned her face waiting for her to go on.

She explained to him. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you too and looking for that right moment. Somehow I never worked up the nerve to do it. But, since you've let me know that you are in love with me now I've gained some courage."

"It my turn to say that I've truly and deeply in love with you, Damon Salvatore. And I've been feeling that way for a long time. But, these months I have spent with you have been some of the best of my life. And there isn't any other person that I would rather be on this earth right now other than you. I can call you my epic type of love." Bonnie finished.

"I don't ever think that I've heard a more beautiful group of words come from someone in my entire life as a vampire on this planet." Damon whispered.

Bonnie smiled at him.

Then Damon said to her. "I can also add in this moment that you witch are the love of my life."

"As you are mine." Bonnie whispered.

"That's why I decided that I had to kiss you tonight and said the hell with it because I couldn't contain what I feel for you anymore." Damon added.

Bonnie ran her finger over his chest. "I would definitely say that the kiss was worth the wait. So, how about we not waste anymore time and you kiss me again."

Damon returned. "That I can do."

They kissed again and the kiss lingered on for a minute before they pulled apart yet again to look each other in the eyes. At that time they didn't speak a word to each other, as their were no words needed. They both knew what they wanted and where they wanted to go from here. And wordlessly agreed that they wanted to go to that next level and take it to the next step with each other. From this moment forward they would be together romantically and as lovers in every possible way.

Maintaining intense eye contact with each other that was filled with equal amounts of lust and want, they slipped out of their shoes and socks. Then proceeded to get rid of their clothes. Getting rid of each piece one by one. Until he was completely naked and she was completely nude except for her panties.

In a tangle of passion and euphoria they fall to the bed together. And he started to use his lips and tongue on her flesh, as she ran her hands over every naked part of his body that she could find. And for minutes there was nothing but the sounds of their heavy breathing and verbal responses of pleasure floating throughout the room.

During that time Damon had shifted into a sitting position with his arms warmed around her waist. Facing him, Bonnie had a straddled his lap, with her legs wrapped around his waist. With her panties still on, she was grinding herself against his nude crotch. Panting and getting wetter and wetter as she dry humped him.

Through the thin barrier of her panties, he could feel the hotness of her heat and her juices that came along with it. The scent of her arousal filled the air and entered into his nose making him hungry for her. Her breast were right in front of his face perfectly round, as her nipples jutted out at him.

Leaning forward he took one into his mouth and sucked on it deeply. Working his tongue around the areola.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she cradled the back of his neck with her hand, encouraging him to go further as she kept humping him.

It reached the point where he was so hard and horny for her that he couldn't take it anymore. Flipping her on her back he moved into a position with him hovering over her body. And ran his fingers down the side of her ribcage, lower and lower until he reached her hips where he hooked a finger into her panties.

She shuddered in response.

Sliding her panties down her legs he removed them until they were off and tossed them carefully over his shoulder. Then grabbed his hardened cock running the tip over the moist lips of her pussy.

Her eyelashes fluttered as even a louder moan escaped her lips.

Snapping his hips forward he entered his length into her in one hard thrust and groaned in desire as her heat, wet heat instantly took a tight hold of him.

Bonnie's mouth gapped open in pleasure as her walls got adjusted to his impressive size.

Starting with a steady pace Damon started to move in and out of her watching her closely as she writhed underneath him. She threw one leg over his waist and began moving with him. Panting and moaning loudly now. The two of them move together in perfect rhythm as they had been made to be together. The sounds of his flesh connecting with hers echoing throughout the room. When he sped up his pace she kept up with him never missing a beat.

Soon they both felt like they were on the verge of cumming and getting closer and closer to that peak with each of his thrusts. Her fingers dug into his back and all she could think about how good that he felt inside of her, so good that words couldn't even explain how much pleasure she was feeling at that moment.

And in return Bonnie Bennett was the only thing that he could think of. How he could feel the magic and the heat coming off of her skin and through her pores swallowing him up. How he could see what he was doing to her and that she was obviously enjoying it. How the walls of her pussy clutched around his hardened length. It overwhelmed him so much that the beast of the vampire came out of him and he could feel veins appearing under his eyes and the fangs extend from his gums.

She saw this and it seemed to turn her on even more and make even more juices flow from her and surround him. She tilted her head slightly to the side to encourage him, exposing the vein of her neck.

Taking the invitation he surged forward sinking his teeth softly into the vein. Automatically the powerful taste of her blood filled his mouth and slid down his throat. And he grunted in appreciation as her electricity entered into his system.

Between the feeling of him being inside of her thrusting and him biting her and drinking her blood, she was taken over the edge and couldn't hold it in. Throwing her head back she cried out in ecstasy as she had an explosive orgasm around him, her breath caught in her throat.

Which signaled him and triggered him off. He said her name in a hoarse moan as he released his seed inside of her. Then in a big gasp of breath he rolled off of her and collapsed down next to her on his back.

For a while they side nothing as they laid on their backs, catching their breaths and gathering themselves as their bodies were covered in a thin coat of sweat.

"Wow...that was amazing." Bonnie spoke.

"Incredible." Damon fully agreed. "I don't know what in the hell took us so long to get here."

"Who knows." Bonnie sighed. "But, we are here now."

Damon turned his head to look at her. "We are!"

Bonnie went on. "I guess other people always saw how we felt about each other before we did."

Damon directed. "That's true. Like that elderly woman at the diner in Kentucky who assumed that we were dating."

Moving over to the side to face him Bonnie added. "Or Virginia."

"Huh?" Damon wondered.

"Back when I was in the mental institution, I had told Virginia about you and she assumed that you were my boyfriend." Bonnie explained.

"She did?" Damon smirked.

"Yes." Bonnie admitted. "Even when I tried to deny it back then I knew that deep down that I was in love with you. That's why I kept your letter for three years because I needed something of you to hold onto while you were away."

Damon confessed. "I have something to confess too. Back when I saw you and Enzo flirting at the cabin. That really bothered me and I wanted to snap his neck and rip his heart out of his chest. Mostly because I was jealous and I wanted to be him, but I didn't though because of you."

Bonnie thought back to that time. "That was a mix between me being in a vulnerable state in my life, a lapse in my judgment and me being stubborn because I knew that you were there and I had to prove to you and myself that I had been fine while you were desiccating. But, that is in my past now."

"What matters now is our present and future together." Damon commented.

"And that no matter what we will always find our way back to each other." Bonnie eyed him.

"Exactly." Damon smiled. "I'm happy, you make me happy."

Bonnie gave him a heartwarming grin. "As you have made me happy."

Pulling her in he gave her a long kiss on the lips. After the kiss he saw that he has stirred up that lust and desire in her and could see that they were both ready for another round. With a quick movement he took a hold on her hips with his hands and flipped her over him.

"You on top this time." He demanded with a growl.

A demanded that she has no problems doing as she lowered herself on top of him.

On Sunday mid morning they were on the road again and headed towards Texas. This time as not just friends but as lovers and a a couple.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. Thank you for the review and the follows/faves!**


	3. Chapter 3

After two more months of traveling throughout the states and five months total of their trip on the road, Damon and Bonnie had finally decided that they wanted to move on and find a place where they would settle down and move permanently to. They decided this after they drive into California and found a beach side town, just about a thirty minute drive outside of L.A. and Hollywood. Driving through that town it seemed like a nice place to live, it was safe and clean and the people there seemed laid back and friendly and everything needed was just a car drive away. Plus for the majority of the time with it being California, it meant that of course the weather was warm and sunny most of the time.

That;s why the two of them decided that this was where they were going to move and where they wanted to move together as a couple, now that they had been officially dating and romantic for two months. Now that they had decided this they needed to find a home in which they would move into. So, one day they set aside time to do nothing but house hunting, staying in a hotel until they found the house in which they wanted to move into.

They went to several houses in which they looked at and considered. Some of the houses appealed to them, yet they really hadn't came up on that perfect home that they both wanted to move into. They kept searching when they were at their fifth home that they had looked at for that day. The fifth time seemed to be the charm as they were both loving this house.

The real estate agent showed them through a house, that was located in a neighborhood with about ten houses. And from the build of those houses it appeared to be in an expensive neighborhood. It sat near a beach that was just a few steps away and the beach spread out for about five miles before closing off.

As for the house itself. It was a massive brick house, that was two stories and rested on a big green lawn. On the inside there were huge spacious rooms, that included a large sized kitchen and had windows that let plenty of sunlight in. The room were bare and empty as the owners from before had moved all of their stuff out. Which would allow Damon and Bonnie to move their own stuff in. The more and more that they saw of this house as the real estate agent guided them through, the more and more convinced they became that this was the place where they wanted to move into.

As for the real estate agent, a middle aged woman who was used to selling expensive homes, including to some celebrity's. she knew an opportunity when she saw it. This house had been on the market for about one month and she could see that she was on the verge of selling it, by the look in the young couple's eyes as they explored the house. The real estate agent saw a young couple who are obviously in love and very much into each other, eager to move into a home together. And couples looking to move into a home together were always one of the best customers in the real estate business.

She had a feeling that she had them, she just needed to do her best to close out the door. The agent lead them downstairs to the first floor after she had given them a tour of the second floor and lead them into the living room area that had a tall and wide patio sliding glass door.

The two of them spotted what the real estate agent wanted them to see.

"Wow, what a view from here." Bonnie commented in awe.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Damon agreed with his girlfriend.

The view that they spoke up was of the wooden deck just behind the patio glass door, and beyond that was a big back lawn with green, lush grass and located not far from the back lawn was the beach. With it's white, brownish sand and crystal clear blue ocean water lapping gently at the shores, with the ocean stretching out as far as the eye could see.

"Yes, it is quite the view and a very lovely beach. And it''s a private beach as well." The real estate agent explained. "Meaning it's only open to the people that live in this neighborhood and you would have free access to it if you moved here."

Damon rubbed his chin. "An advantage over those crowded public beaches."

Bonnie added. "That's for sure."

The real estate agent went. "That's what everyone around here loves about the beach too, the privacy of it and the neighborhood is good at keeping it clean. Overall I'm sure that you would love it here."

"Hmmm." Bonnie made a motion with her hand like she was thinking. "I have to admit that I really, _really_ do love this house."

"And what she loves, I love. Plus, I really like this house as well." Damon said.

That made the real estate agent smile. "Well, I won't rush you buying a home is a huge deal for couple. So, if you need a day or two to decide then I understand."

Damon and Bonnie casted each other a sideways gaze and silently communicated with each other and came up on what they wanted to do right then.

"Thanks, but I don't think that you'll have to wait a day or two in order to hear an answer from us. Consider this house sold, we're buying." Damon let the agent know.

"I'm glad to hear that you've made your decision to buy this house. But, I still have to ask are you sure?" The real estate agent questioned.

Bonnie nodded. "We're one hundred percent sure we want this house to be our new home."

The real estate agent returned. "Wonderful, I'll go and get those papers drawn up for you and we can discuss things before the house is signed over to you."

Damon said. "Go ahead, we won't be going anywhere."

The real estate agent went to get the papers to sign the house over to them.

That left Bonnie and Damon in the room alone. She turned to her boyfriend. "We're doing it! We are really going to get a new home together!"

"Yes, we are!" Damon grinned.

"This is all so exciting!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It is!" Damon exclaimed back.

Bonnie mumbled. "Although it comes with a hefty price tag."

Damon outstretched his arms. "Hey, Bon-Bon, I told you that I've got this and that I would take care of us and any home that we wanted to buy." And he did have it. He didn't have a job but he didn't really need one.

Because of all of the decades that he had spent as a vampire, investing in and saving up money, he had millions in the bank. If there was something that Damon Salvatore made sure to do with his life it was to make sure that he was financially comfortable.

"Right, but I still could split the cost of the house with you and help you pay half." Bonnie offered.

"You're so sweet for that." Damon said "But, you keep the money that you've saved up in your account. I've got this."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Bonnie's lips curved. "But, I'm helping with the bills such as electricity once they come in, just so that everything money wise won't be on you."

Damon told her. "That's fair. We will pay the bills equally then."

Bonnie pointed out. "See, we compromised."

There was laughter in his eyes as he eyed her. "We did compromise!"

Looking around she saw the big wide empty spaces. "We're going to have to get some furniture to furnish this house."

"Once we have the house signed over to us, we can start looking for furniture to put in here tomorrow and spend the next few days focused on furnishing." Damon suggested.

"I can already envision what type of furniture that's going to be in here and how each room will be decorated." Bonnie gestured.

He smiled brightly, he was so glad to see how excited she was at moving in and really having this life with him.

She told him. "Of course, I won't do it alone. You can have some input on the furnishing of this place as well."

"I will. As a matter of fact I have picked out the room that I want for my mancave and I especially want to help decorate the master bedroom that we'll be sharing. What's best if that this place has a big bar where I can stock all of my bourbon and booze." Damon mentioned.

Bonnie chuckled. "Having a somewhere to store your bourbon is extremely important."

Damon pointed out. "Hey, you love bourbon too."

Bonnie admitted. "I do now, thanks to you."

"You know one of the things that I look forward to the most." Damon edged closer to her.

"What's that?" Bonnie was curious to know.

"We can have all the access that we want to, to that beach out there." Damon let her know.

Once again Bonnie glanced out of the patio door towards the beach. "Yep, already I can tell that I'll be spending a lot of time there."

"As we both will. And we'll take walks on the beach right at sunset or sit by the shore at night time to get a clear view of the stars." Damon commented.

"That's super romantic stuff right there!?" Bonnie gave him a smile at the thought.

Damon returned. "Well, you make me a romantic kind of man."

Bonnie sighed with content. "Walks on the beach at sunset and sitting on the shore under the stars at night, I love the sound of that."

"I was going to add it sex on the beach too." Damon gave her a wiggle of his eyebrows. "But, the beach isn't quite private enough for that."

Bonnie hinted with an expression. "We may not be able to have sex on the beach, but I can tell you that we're going to make good use of every inch of this house once we have moved in."

Damon licked his lips and gave her that classic, intense desire filled stare of his. He knew fully well what she meant and what it involved. "Oh yeah, is that a guarantee."

"It's more than a guarantee." She gave him some eye sex of her own. "You can say that it's a promise!"

He smirked. "Well, Bon-Bon I'll make sure that we follow up on your promise!"

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They discussed the deal with the real estate agent and then the house was signed over to them. They agreed that it would take them awhile, like a week or two before they could really move in. Because they would need to get everything prepared in and around the house for moving in. Until then they were going to have to remain staying at the hotel that they were at.

For the time being they just wanted to enjoy the fact that they had a new home as a couple. After their meeting with the real estate agent, they were out on the front lawn of their new house checking out the property.

"Is that them?" Came a voice calling out in their direction and it was a voice of a woman that sounded familiar to Damon and Bonnie.

"That is them!" Came another voice that was familiar and this time it was male.

Wondering what was going on the two of them turned to see Trevor and Bailey approaching them from across the street.

Damon and Bonnie exchanged a look surprised to see the couple that they had met in Oklahoma couple of months ago was now here.

"Hello, Trevor, Bailey." Bonnie greeted.

"Hi, you two." Damon added.

Both Trevor and Bailey gave them a greeting in return. They stepped onto the front lawn.

Bailey started. "I thought that it was you guys when I spotted you across the way."

Trevor said. "She told me that she thought that it was you and I looked and saw that she was right."

Bonnie stated. "Wow, I didn't expect that we would ever see you again." She directed at the rock couple.

"Yeah, same here. Thought that back in Oklahoma was the last that we saw of you two." Damon muttered standing next to his girlfriend.

"Guess that we can all say that we are surprised to see each other." Trevor wrapped an arm around Bailey's shoulder.

That was when Damon put it together. "Wait, so you live here?"

"We have lived here for about three years. We just travel around sometimes to play with our band, but this is our home." Trevor replied.

"We live in the house across the street." Bailey jerked her thumb behind her.

"Really? That's something else." Bonnie said. "I mean who would have thought."

Damon explained. "We're here because we just decided to buy this house."

Trevor glanced at Bailey. "Seriously, you guys are moving into this neighborhood."

Bonnie confirmed. "Seriously, we are! Damon and I fell in love with that house and we made a decision to move here!"

"That's awesome! We wondered would who move in when the house was put up for sale. It's better that it's the two of you." Bailey directed.

"I guess it is a one in a million chance that we would happen to move into the exact same town. Hmmmm, maybe it's destiny, like the four of us our meant to be friends or something." Damon half joked.

Bonnie arched a brow. ""Well, I guess it is a good thing to move into a place where two people that we have somewhat live."

Bailey agreed. "It's a great thing!"

Trevor added. "The welcome mat is rolled out for you and we will help you with anything that you need while you are moving in."

"Thank you." Damon gave Trevor's hand a good shake. "We are positive that we will fit in here just fine!"

Two weeks after they had moved in the neighborhood had thrown the two of them a "Welcome to the neighborhood" party in which all of the neighbors attended. Damon and Bonnie could tell that they would get along with everyone around.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

17 months later.

They had been living in California in the house that they brought for seventeen months now and had been dating each other, in a romance for a total of nineteen months now. For over a year and a half they had been with each other and living life together and they were just as strong and even stronger than during the time that they first got together.

During all of this time that had become well adjusted to their life on the west coast. Stefan and Caroline had flown from Virginia a few times since they had moved. And Damon and Bonnie always looked forward to that time to catch up with them, as Stefan and Caroline has stayed for about a week with each visit before they flew back to Virginia. Damon caught up on brotherly time with Stefan, while Bonnie always found herself driving to L.A. to go on shopping sprees with Caroline. Caroline especially loved to go to see if she could catch some Hollywood stars roaming around in L.A.

During Caroline's west coast shopping sprees, Stefan always joked about making sure that Caroline didn't buy more than they could carry back on their plane ride back to the east coast. Although for Bonnie herself living so close to L.A. she had started to get use to the city and all of the stars that inhabited it.

While they had furnished their house with new furniture upon moving in, there were some other items of theirs that they wanted, back in Virginia that Damon and Bonnie had asked to be packed by Stefan and Caroline to be shifted by Fedex over to where they now lived. And Bonnie had paid a towing company to get her car from Virginia over to where she had moved with Damon. The towing company had charged her a reasonable fee to had her car moved. But, it was worth it to Bonnie, because even though she enjoyed driving Damon's camaro she wanted a car to drive of her own and wasn't at the time ready to get a new car.

The two of them had very much settled into the life that they currently had. They had become good friends and buddies with Trevor and Bailey and often had hung out with the pair. About one month after they had moved into their new home, Bonnie had picked up a job.

It was a job at a corporate company and it paid her excellent money. She got paid forty dollars per hour and worked there four days out of the week, from Monday to Thursday, and she worked from eight in the morning to four in the evening. She got Friday to Sunday off and always got the Holidays off and there were benefits such as the great health insurance that the company gave her. Between the money that she earned on the job and Damon's millions they had more than enough to be able to pay all of their bills and still plenty of money leftover to pay for the things that they wanted to do in having fun and enjoying themselves.

They found lots of stuff to do together and always tried to go out at least once a week for romantic time with just the two of them. Whether that be them going out to see a movie or to have dinner at a fine dining restaurant or to go to one of the many places that their town and L.A. offered for dates and entertainment, they always kept up the fun and the excitement in their relationship. Making sure to show each other every day that they loved each other and were in love.

When they weren't going out, they were staying at home. Going on countless walks on the beach hand and hand, as Damon said that they would. Or just laying out on the beach, taking in the California sun as they enjoyed the waves of the ocean. And of course they spent some nights on the beach looking up at the stars of the sky.

The two of them had built their domestic life together and it ran like a well oiled machine. They did chores together to keep their home maintained and cleaned. They would set and have breakfast together on the days that Bonnie was off and every morning before she went to work on the days that she did work, he would make her a to go cup of coffee. And she would give him a kiss every morning before she left for work.

For dinner when they weren't going out to eat, they would order in pizza or Chinese and on other nights, Damon would fix her dinner so that she wouldn't have to do any cooking when she got off. Then there were times that Bonnie would do the cooking. Sometimes they would just stay at home all day cuddled up on the couch or in bed watching TV or having conversations with each other.

And there were many, many times where they would have sex and make love. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and the passion and the desire ran hot between them. In the shower, in the bed, on the couch, or floor. They would just strip down their clothes and make mind blowing love whenever the mood suited them.

Bonnie was thrilled where she was at in her life right now, there had been no supernatural pain or drama since the day that she decided to leave Mystic Falls with Damon. Her life was as close to perfect as it could get. She was on cloud nine and getting everything that she wanted and needed. The best part being that she was living it with the man that she loved in Damon Salvatore.

Damon felt the same way as she did. Everything in his life at the moment was going spectacular. He had so much joy inside of him that words couldn't even explain. Each day seeming to be better than the last, with no limit how good things could go for him. He felt like he was living the dream life that any man would envy him for having and all things were going exactly how he wanted it to go. With the woman that he was in love with always there by his side, he knew that his relationship with her was solid and secure. The two of them loving each other so much that he knew that they would be together for a very long time. He wanted to be with her forever or as much as time would allow them to be together.

She had been his girlfriend for a total of nineteen months, but now his heart told him that he wanted her to be more than that. He was ready to take that next step with her. He wanted Bonnie Bennett to be his wife. He wanted to marry her. Which amused him because he never pictured himself the type that would ever get married. It was true that he had promised Elena some things, but even as he had made those grand speeches to Elena he wondered to himself if he really meant them or if he was just saying what he thought that Elena wanted to hear and what he needed to say to hold onto her.

But, that was in the past and in the present he had put Elena romantic wise behind him and all of his love and his romantic feelings were focused on Bonnie. He was one hundred percent sincere about wanting the Bennett witch to be his wife. That's why one day while she was at work, he went shopping for an engagement ring and looked around until he found the perfect one that he thought would suit Bonnie's style. Now it was only a matter of asking her the question.

And Damon was nervous about that. There weren't a lot of things that made Damon nervous but in relation to Bonnie he could find himself nervous. He knew that she loved him and only him, did that mean that she was ready to take that next step with him? There was only one way to find out and that was to take that leap of faith and believe in their love and ask her. So, on a Thursday while she was at work, he went to set up what he needed in order to pop that question to his witch.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After she had gotten off from work, Bonnie made a quick stop for an errand before she drove herself home. Pulling into the driveway she saw Damon's car and his motorcycle in the driveway which meant that he was home. Damon had learned how to drive a motorcycle in the time since they had been out on the west coast. She would often ride with him on the back of the motorcycle whenever he wanted to take her out for a ride on it. Damon had even brought her own motorcycle helmet to keep her safe during their rides.

Using her keys to unlock the front door, she looked forward to spending the rest of the evening at home with her man. Especially since she wouldn't have to return to work until Monday.

She kicked off the heels that she had been wearing to work and placed them next to the doorway and then put her purse on the stand. "Hey, I'm home!"

There was no answer from him so she tried calling out again. "I'm back." She searched through the lower floor of the house, looking for her boyfriend but he was nowhere inside and it appeared that he wasn't upstairs either. But, she knew that he had to be somewhere around because his camaro and motorcycle were parked outside and those were the only form of transportation that he used.

"Damon?" Bonnie questioned. Just then her smart phone buzzed, telling her that she had a text message. She pulled it out to look at it.

" _Hey, Bon-Bon have you gotten home yet?"_ Damon texted to her.

" _Yes, just about a minute ago."_ Bonnie texted him back.

" _Perfect."_ He texted.

She quickly moved her fingers over the keys of her phone. " _Where R U?"_

He let her know. " _Down at the beach waiting for U."_

Bonnie wondered what he was doing down there. " _Oh, Okay."_

Damon requested. " _Change into something more comfortable and come in join me."_

" _I'll be right there."_ Bonnie looked down at her woman's business outfit that she had wore to work. She placed her cell phone on the coffee table in the living room and went upstairs.

There in the master bedroom, she changed into more comfortable clothes of a casual blouse and a pair of snug blue jeans. Put on a pair of sandals. Then she made the short walk out of the back door of their house and down towards the beach where she spotted Damon sitting there bare footed on a blanket and indeed waiting for her.

She kept her eyes on him as he watched her approach. He was looking as handsome as ever with his slightly messy black hair and also sexy with the scruff that he had been sporting for a while. She thought that clean shaven Damon looked good and yet there was something about his scruff that was extra appealing to her. She often had found herself rubbing her hand over it and he would run his cheek and chin across her cheek and she loved the feeling of that.

Bonnie stopped near the blanket. "Hi, what are you doing out here?"

Damon replied. "I thought that we would have dinner out on the beach today."

Bonnie took a look at what he had cooked up. There were burgers, with tomatoes, lettuce, ketchup, and mustard. He had made homemade fries from fresh potatoes and on the side for dessert were freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Then there was a bottle of wine with a couple of wine glasses. It was a simple dinner not too complicated, but she appreciated the effort that he had put into it.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special after a hard day of work." Bonnie commented.

"Only the best for my witch." Damon told her.

Bonnie smiled at him.

Damon gestured. "Come on, let's eat."

She took a seat on the blanket next to him and they started to eat their dinner together. As they ate he asked her about how her day at work went and in return she asked him about his day went. And they shared some small talk and conversation.

When she had finished eating, Bonnie took a sip of her wine and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "So, what is the plan for the rest of the evening? Shall we go inside and watch TV for the rest of tonight."

He finished off his own wine from his own glass and thought that this was the moment and he was going to go for it. "Actually, what I have planned is something much more exciting than TV watching."

Bonnie eyed him waiting for his suggestion on what they should for for the evening.

Taking a deep breath Damon shifted until he was in the position of being on one knee in front of her.

It took a moment for her to register in her mind what kind of position that he was now in. But, once she did her eyes widened in a taken aback expression and she said. "Damon, what's going on." In a she couldn't believe that this was happening kind of way.

Damon cleared his throat and started what he wanted to tell her right from his heart. "Bonnie Bennett, you know what I feel for you and you know what we mean to each other. Being with you has brought me more joy than I have ever had at any point in my life. And I love you so much that words couldn't even began to explain the magnitude of what I feel for you. And I'm so thankful to have you as my girlfriend."

"If you have me too, I would love to have you more as my girlfriend, My heart is one hundred percent committed to you." Damon went on with emotion. "I dream of seeing you walk down the aisle towards me one day."

Gasping Bonnie put her hand to her chest, it was thumping with the emotion of the moment as she could see that he really was about to go there. "Oh my God."

He got out the ring box out of his pocket. "So, I ask you to make me the luckiest man on this entire planet. I ask you to be my wife." He paused to open up the box, revealing an engagement ring, with a large diamond. "Bonnie, will you marry me?"

Her heart was bursting to the brink with love for the man in part of her and because of that there was no hesitation in her answer. "Oh, yes, yes, Damon, I will marry you."

And with that answer Damon was overjoyed. "You've just made me the luckiest man, Thank you!"

Slipping the ring on her finger, he got to his feet while pulling her to her feet at the same time and eyed her with love and emotion and a smile that showed all of his teeth.

Bonnie returned his gaze with a look of love of her own. Her emerald greens filled with tears of joy and happiness. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much Damon Salvatore!"

Damon was so overwhelmed by what he felt for her and that she had agreed to marry him. "I love you too a lot, Bonnie Bennett, love of my life!"

To show this and how thrilled he was at that moment, he picked her up into his arms and swung around in circles laughing and she held onto to him as she giggled.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They cleaned up their blankets and the items that they had from dinner off of the beach and brought them inside of their house. Once they had that done, they went immediately to celebrating their engagement.

And there was no better way that they could think of from celebrating their engagement other than making love. That's why they were in their bedroom now, laying in bed with each other as they had both taken off their clothes and were now in the nude.

Damon wasted no time getting to what he wanted to do to her. And that was to devour her like she was the best meal that he had ever had.

His head was buried between her legs as she feasted on her. Sighing in content at how good that she tasted. Moving his tongue into her folds and licking every inch of her.

Tugging at his raven locks with her hands, she moaned quietly, her hips lifting off of the bed too meet his mouth.

Going on, he sucked on her clit taking it deeply into his mouth, while he pushed two fingers into her heat pumping into in and out at a steady pace.

And she orgasmed into his mouth as a strangled cry of pleasure came from hers. When he moved up her body and pressed his lips to hers, she used her magic to gently switch their positions, so that he laid on his back and she was on top of him. Grabbing a hold on his rock hard cock, she gave him a few strokes with her hands from base to tip.

In response he let out a drawn out moan of his own.

Then she lowered herself on top of him, until she was fully seated on him and he was fully inside of her. She began to ride him, bouncing herself up and down on his dick and moaning as she did so.

Letting her take complete control of him, he laid there and watched as she moved above him in awe at the sexual, sensual energy that was coming from her. As her lust took him over and made him feel unbelievable pleasure in his groin area.

Reaching forward, she grabbed his hands in hers and laced her fingers with his, as she moved her hips in a figure eight motion, squeezing him with her walls as she did so.

His head fall back on the pillow and he shut his eyes tight and let out a manly groan as her walls began to tighten around him.

Bonnie could feel herself getting closer with each bounce and with each roll her of hips that she made on top of him. And after a couple of minutes more of doing this, she broke apart, his name a whisper on her lips as she came around him, her juices spilling all over his cock.

Damon soon followed her, thrusting his hips upwards and grunting as his seed emptied inside of her.

Leaning forward with him still inside of her, she planted tender, loving kisses all over his face before collapsing against his chest, breathing heavily.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hold onto her as they both came down from their highs.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Three weeks had passed by since she had been engaged to Damon, and Bonnie was still in disbelief from it. She had been riding an emotional high since then. The day after she had called Caroline and told her about the news, then her and her blonde vampire friend proceeded to gush over the phone for about an hour over it, with Caroline telling her that she was happy for her. When she returned to work and people saw her engagement ring many of her co-workers congratulated her.

If it was at all possible her and Damon became even more passionate about each other since she had accepted his question to marry him. And it really impacted her knowing that one day Damon would be her husband. She would find herself staring down at the rock on her finger or staring at her vampire and his striking cobalt eyes in really believe that she was engaged. The more that she thought about it the more that she thought that Bonnie Salvatore had a ring to it or perhaps she would go with Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore. She was sure that she would make that decision by the time that her and Damon's wedding rolled around, whenever they would happen.

On this present day, she was in the kitchen preparing a dinner of homemade chicken and broccoli, fettuccine alfredo and a garden salad. It was a Friday evening and she was currently home alone. Damon had been out since that afternoon, but he had called her an hour ago over the phone and let her know that he would be there soon to help her finish up dinner. Trevor and Bailey was going to come over later, as Bonnie had invited them over to dinner. And the four of them would just hang out and have dinner for that evening.

Placing the pasta on the stove to cook, she got out the chicken and prepared to cook it in a pan and waited for her fiance to come over and help her with the food.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

In the meantime Enzo drove his way through the California beach town. The same town that Bonnie lived in. It had been nearly two years, two years since he had last seen her. Twenty two months total since he had last scene Bonnie Bennett. He had been keeping count ever since he found out from Stefan that she had left town. And since then she hadn't set foot back in Mystic Falls or even the state of Virginia. Enzo couldn't believe how time flew.

At times it had seemed like just yesterday when he saw her last and at other times it had seemed like forever since he had seen her. For weeks after she had left, he just waited there in Mystic Falls waiting for her to return. But, as the weeks went by, it was clear that Bonnie had no intentions of coming back. She really was serious about leaving Mystic Falls behind her.

When it was obvious that she wasn't coming back Enzo became upset over the situation. He wanted to know where she had gone to, but he didn't bother to ask Stefan or Caroline because he knew that neither would tell him. He tried asking Matt because he knew that Matt knew and Matt admitted that he did know where Bonnie had moved to. But, Matt also told Enzo that he wasn't going to tell him where she was and said that if Bonnie would have wanted Enzo to know that she would have told him.

Enzo even tried to intimidate Matt into telling him, but Matt had just given him a blank expression and told Enzo to get out of his face. After that Enzo had tried to take a break to get his mind off of Bonnie, he tried to focus more on himself and had no strings attached sex with a few women. But, that had only worked for a moment and after a while his mind and heart was back on Bonnie and wondering where she was.

He tried on his own but couldn't find where she was. That was when he had recently hired a private investigator to find out where Bonnie was. That private investigator had turned him down at first, saying that he only looked up people who broke the law and were hard to find or long lost family members for someone, but not ex girlfriends. Then Enzo offered the investigator double the money that he was normally paid. The investigator commented how important it must have been to Enzo to find his ex and took Enzo's case.

It took a couple of weeks before the investigator found out where Bonnie was. The investigator was able to eventually find out through where Bonnie now worked, to trace where she currently lived. He gave Enzo Bonnie's address and went on about his way.

That's why Enzo was driving through this beach town right now. She had moved so far away from Virginia, that he may never had found her on his own. But, he did and all he wanted to do was to see her again and talk to her. Get her to be with him again and have her in his life once more. Convince her to move back to Virginia to his cabin with him. He knew that if given the chance, he could recapture the spark that he had with her when she was his girl.

His rental car approached the neighborhood that Bonnie was living in and he found her home. He parked the car on the side of the street instead of the driveway and got out. Looking right ahead he saw the two story brick house. A big home for someone to live in by themselves or at least the investigator hadn't mentioned that she was living with someone else. He knew that she had left to travel with Damon, but there was no mention of any man that was living with her. Enzo wasn't quite sure where Damon was, but if the eldest Salvatore wasn't with Bonnie then that gave Enzo some hope.

In the driveway of her house there was Bonnie's car, the same one that she had driven in Virginia, except for it had California license plates now. There was a motorcycle and Enzo wondered if Bonnie had started to ride motorcycles. But, the driveway was empty of Damon's classic camaro, so he hoped that it meant that Bonnie was alone.

Taking a minute he walked up the driveway and approached the front door and rang the doorbell, holding his breath.

She opened the door. "Hey, did you forget your k…" Bonnie stopped her sentence when she saw that the person standing there wasn't the man that she expected it to be.

Enzo swallowed upon seeing her, she was as beautiful as she ever was. "B-Bonnie."

Bonnie was completely caught off guard. "Enzo?"

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So, what brings you here?" Bonnie questioned not knowing what else to say after she hadn't seen him for a while.

"I…...I wanted to come and see you." Enzo told her.

"How did you find out where I live?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"I have my ways." Was all that Enzo said.

Bonnie didn't know what he meant by that. "Is there a reason why you are here?"

Enzo replied. "It's been a long time since we saw each other. I just wanted to check on you and see how you are doing."

Bonnie let him know. "I'm doing fine, as a matter of fact I'm doing more than fine. I'm okay and my life has been going great." Then she added to be polite and to show that she didn't hold any grudges over their break up. "I hope that life has been treating you well."

"Not as well as it use to." Enzo smiled half way. "Since you've been out of it I mean."

"Oh…." Bonnie shifted on her feet.

"I just needed to see you to let you know that I have missed you and I tried moving on from you but I couldn't. So, I had to find you to let you know that and even after the time that has went by that I still love you. I'm hoping that you love me too and that we could get back to what we once had….." Enzo was rambling.

It dawned on Bonnie the whole reason why Enzo had made his way all to California, because he still thought or hoped that they could be together and reunite romantically. Instead of letting him ramble on, she knew that she had to tell him the truth. Even if it would be a harsh truth in Enzo's case.

Bonnie blurted out. "I'm with someone."

Enzo felt like a dagger went to his heart. "You're with someone?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Who?" Enzo questioned being filled with dread.

She thought that there was no point in holding back from telling him. "Damon…...I'm with Damon."

"Damon?" Enzo's mouth went dry.

"Damon and I, we decided nineteen months ago that we had feelings for each other and that we were in love, so we decided to get together and we have been with each other every since then. This house it's the home that I have been sharing with him and we live together." Bonnie explained.

Now Enzo was thinking to himself what a fool he was not to realize that wherever Bonnie was that Damon would be near. But, still there was a difference between Damon being her friend and them traveling together and now learning that she had been with him romantically for this long and that they had been living together. He didn't like it much at all, as a matter of fact he hated it.

Enzo blinked his eyes rapidly. "You really went there with him? I really didn't think….."

Bonnie saw his reaction, she knew that he was upset by it and part of her felt kinda bad for him to come all of this way for her to learn such news. But, she had to let him know. Her heart was with Damon right now and she didn't need any man getting the idea that they had hope for a romantic relationship with her.

"I went there." Bonnie confirmed. "And we are engaged."

"What?" Enzo nearly choked.

"Three weeks ago, Damon asked me to marry him and I said yes." Bonnie told him.

Enzo mumbled. "This is unreal."

Bonnie signed. "Too bad that you had to find out like this, but it's something that you need to know."

Hearing that the woman that he still loved was engaged to Damon Salvatore of all men pushed the dagger deeper into Enzo's heart and that hurt turned into anger.

u

Upset he eyed the diamond rock that he just noticed was on Bonnie's finger. "That man abandons you for a coffin for three years and you decide to jump into bed with him and get engaged with him."

Bonnie cut Enzo off. "You know that I forgave Damon for that."

Enzo snipped. "Forgiving him is one thing, deciding to be in a relationship with him and get married to him that's something else entirely."

Bonnie held up a hand. "It's my choice and it's my life and I can be with whoever I want to be with."

"Well. That's what you have to say, when you broke up with me like I was nothing. And then you just leave town without so much as a goodbye to me. " Enzo's tone was bitter.

"I never intended to hurt you when I did that. But, I had to do what was best for me. And I wasn't feeling that way about you where I wanted to stay with you. I couldn't just be with you just to spare your feelings. It wouldn't have been fair to me and it wouldn't have been fair to you either for me to lead you on. I had to make decisions that benefited myself." Bonnie shook her head.

Enzo scoffed. "That's it then, you and him are lovers?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Yeah, we're lovers."

"And you don't find any problems with that. May I remind you that Damon was with your best friend right before she fell into a coma. Your best friend in which he declared his love to and who is back on the east coast, in a coffin waiting to wake up. You didn't think of her being a factor before you decided to get with him." Enzo said to her.

She narrowed her eyes with impatience towards the British vampire. "Not that it's really any of your business, but Damon and I discussed the Elena factor."

And they had. A week after they had decided to date, Damon and Bonnie had sat down and had a mature long discussion about the Elena factor and what it meant when they had decided to be together. They knew that they couldn't avoid it or pretend like it wasn't there. So, they talked about it for the good of their relationship and in doing so they came to an agreement and understanding over it.

"Have you?" Enzo questioned.

"We have. And we decided that although Elena will always have a special place in both of our lives, that she wasn't going to stop us from loving and being with each other." Bonnie answered.

Enzo's tone was harsh. "Please, you must be an idiot not to know that if Elena were to wake up tomorrow, that he would dump you to go running back to her before you could even blink an eye."

Folding her arms over her chest Bonnie coolly returned. "You're just trying to deflect your damn insecurities and disappointments in relationships off on me. But, it's not going to work. You're not going to make me doubt Damon's feelings for me. I know that he loves me and that my relationship with him is solid. And it's sad that you are standing here trying to sabotage my relationship with Damon when you and I have been broken up for so long."

"Says the woman that pined over a man who slept in a coffin for three years." Enzo lifted his chin.

Bonnie only rolled her eyes at that.

"You want to believe that Elena isn't a factor anymore. But, I know how stuck that Damon is on her and that just doesn't go away for a man. No matter what lies he tells you, I'm sure that Elena still holds the number one place in his heart and that he is still in love with her. And you fall for what he tells you like a groupie, because I'm sure that he is just interested in one thing and that's getting you in bed. So, you're just a bed warmer for him to fuck, while he is waiting for Elena to wake up." Enzo ranted.

Now Bonnie was furious. "I should really slap the taste out of your mouth for what you've just said to me. But, I'm going to restrain myself from doing that and tell you that you can burn in hell instead. The fact that you think so little of me are your thoughts and not Damon's. You are the one who doesn't think that he can love me above Elena, but I have been with him and I know his heart. You are a sad, sorry excuse for a man and thank God that I decided to break up with you and move onto something better."

Enzo said something smart under his breath.

"I'm in love with Damon, I want to be with him, and I want to marry him. If you can't accept that then tough, because I don't give a shit about whether or not you or anyone else likes it or approves. I'm here for me and me first, that girl who altered what she did for the sake of someone else is long gone. You wasted your time coming here and only managed to make the gap between us to grow further. So, Enzo get the fuck out of my face and get the hell out of my life." Bonnie finished her voice brutal.

Enzo let out a humorless chuckle. "If that's how it has to be."

"That's how it has to be." Bonnie confirmed.

Just then Damon pulled up in his camaro and turned off the engine. Getting out he saw the tension between Bonnie and Enzo that it wasn't good. From the look on Bonnie's face she seemed very pissed.

"Bonnie…...Enzo?" Damon started wondering where the British vampire have come from.

Enzo's back stiffened upon hearing Damon's voice.

While Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that you are back home." She directed at Damon.

Damon's eyes scanned back and forth between the two. "Is there something wrong?"

Bonnie told Damon. "Yeah, Enzo and I were just having a conversation but it is now over. And right now I need to get back inside of the house and finish up dinner."

"Go ahead, I'll be right there to join you." Damon said to her.

With that Bonnie gave Enzo one cold look before slamming the door in his face.

Slowly Enzo turned around to face Damon. "Ah, nice to see you, Damon."

Damon pressed his lips together and stepped up to Enzo. "I can't say the same about you, seems like you've said something to upset Bonnie."

Enzo's voice was sarcastic. "She just informed me for the wonderful news of your engagement."

"I see." Damon nodded.

"You see? You see that you have stabbed me in the back and betrayed me once again, getting with my ex girl, like how you left me behind to burn in that cell decades ago." Enzo accused.

"Hey, I already told you that I shouldn't have left you behind in that cell and walked away. I can understand that it still doesn't sit well with you. Just like you coming here and finding out that Bonnie has moved on and moved on with me doesn't sit well with you and you are taking the news good. However, the difference is that with Bonnie, I don't know you anything when it comes to her, No explanation and I did nothing wrong to you in being with her." Damon stated in a matter of fact sort of way.

Enzo spat. "Seriously, that's your reasoning for getting with my ex girlfriend, we're suppose to be friends mate."

Damon snorted. "Come on, there we haven't been friends in a while. I think that our friendship stopped long ago. That was clear when you locked me in a room to get killed by a turning Tyler. We haven't been buddy-buddy for a while."

"You were just waiting for her and I to end, so that you could get your time to jump on her." Enzo went on.

"Not exactly true." Damon cocked his head to the side.

"You never approved of my relationship with her, I could see it in your eyes." Enzo snipped back.

Damon clicked his tongue. "Well, that is true. I didn't like the fact that she was with you. But, for her sake I tolerated you and wanted to respect her relationship with you, because her being happy was my main concern."

Enzo huffed. "And here you are and she is your girl, because Damon always has to have his way. Even if you don't deserve her."

"Doesn't matter if you think that I deserve her or not. Because that woman in that house, I love that woman in that house and she's going to be by wife and I plan to be with her for a very long time." Damon retorted with meaning.

'Save your speech. Bonnie is nothing but a distraction to you, someone that you can use to pass the time and ease your boredom until Elena returns. She is just a replacement for the one who you really wish that you could be with" Enzo sneered.

The blue eyed vampire took offense. "Don't you dare use Elena to diminish what I feel for Bonnie. Yes, I still care about Elena and she will always be important to me. But, Bonnie Bennett is the woman who owns my heart now and I'm one hundred percent committed to her. Besides we know that the only replacement out of all of this is you."

Enzo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head in response.

Damon gave his former friend a cocky smirk. "You know because Bon-Bon had no one else to turn to. Everyone that she cared about wasn't available to her and I had made the worse mistake in deciding to desiccate myself and left her. She was in pain and needed a way to mask that, she wanted to hide away from what she was feeling. Plus she didn't want to be alone."

"So, who was the only person that was there? You, a man desperate for some woman to love him attention, so you saw her alone and wanted to be her hero. Bonnie turned to you because she was hurt and angry that I wasn't there and needed to find comfort in someone. You wanted to make yourself look good in her eyes, just to be a moron and poison her with pills that ended up making her sick. I never should have left her in your hands, if it were up to you then you would be playing your guitar at her funeral. Bonnie only got with you because I wasn't there. But, what happens the minute that I came back? I was the one who ended up saving her life, she forgave me, fate worked itself out and here we are now. And you are just a pathetic, weak little man." Damon ended coldly.

Outraged and humiliated by what he had just been told, Enzo balled up his fist and tensed up like he wanted to hit Damon.

Damon gave him a steely stare. "Give me a reason." He challenged with gritted teeth.

Enzo thought about fighting Damon, then he backed off. "Don't worry, I'll let the two of you be, not worth my time."

"Then get the hell off of my lawn and let me go and prepare dinner with my fiancee." Damon waved a dismissive hand.

Enzo glared at him before stepping off towards his rental car.

"And don't come back." Damon yelled after him.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **There were a few time jumps and there might be one more just so that I can get the story where I want it to be. Thanks for those who have supported this story so far. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks later, Bonnie stood in the downstairs bathroom,

just staring at the items that were in front of her. And she spent a good forty minutes staring at them in disbelief, as if looking at them for a long period of them could change the results that these items were showing her. Because she was trying to make sure that her eyes were telling her the right thing and sure enough they were, because there was no denying what was in front of her.

Her body had been feeling off and once she had pinpointed what it was and why it could have been off, she took the steps to see if what she thought might have been going on was actually going on. But, still because of the circumstances she was doubtful that the results would actually go there. She took the steps more as a precaution and just to be safe and sure. So, to say that the results had her taken aback was a big understatement.

But, the test before her told her that there had been a big change to her body, even if it had yet to be noticed by the naked eye and that big change was that she was pregnant. When her period hadn't come on time, she wondered how and why. Sure being missing a period would have a lot of women immediately questioning whether or not they are pregnant or not and for those women the results may not have been surprising if it turns out that they were. But, for Bonnie it was a little different, because of the supernatural being that Damon was, he simply wasn't suppose to able to get a girl pregnant. At least that was the common rule and knowledge of the supernatural world.

So, for that reason when she had brought the pregnancy test as a precaution and took it, part of her at least expected the test to come back as negative. Then she would see that she is not pregnant and therefore if she needed to go to her doctor to see why she had missed her period and her doctor could tell her the medical reason for why this had happened. But, there was no need for her to do that, because it was clear that the only medical reason for her being late was the fact that she was indeed pregnant.

And she still couldn't wrap her mind around that fact. Because of the circumstances, she wondered if the test that she had gotten was perhaps faulty and had told her the wrong results. To make for certain she brought two more over the counter pregnancy test from the store, went back home and tested herself out. And just like the first test had told her, the other two test read her back that positive sign that told her that she was indeed pregnant. Three different over the counter test from three different brands all telling her the same thing.

Now she stood staring at those test in complete nervousness and surprise. And for forty minutes she processed it through her mind, how she felt emotionally about these results. Once she had gotten past the shock and the nervousness of what she had felt, she decided that she actually felt excited and happy by these results. She had always envisioned herself being a mother someday, even if not this soon. So a big part of her was excited, even if another part of her was sort of unsure.

Then there was the question of how Damon would handle it once she had told him that she was pregnant. How would he feel when she let him know that she was going to have his child? He would be as surprised and as shocked as she was, because he was a vampire and Bonnie could bet that he didn't expect to make any woman pregnant that he had slept with.

She knew that he was in love with her and that he loved her very much. She knew that he was one percent committed to her and only her, as by the proof that he had proposed to her and wanted her to be his wife for many years to come. She didn't know how exactly he won't react to her pregnancy. A man learning that he was going to be a father had to always be a huge deal, a man that happened to be a vampire and Bonnie guessed that that deal would be mindblowing.

With her knowing Damon for so long she had an idea in her mind on how he might react, but she still couldn't have been one hundred percent sure about that. But, she knew that she had to tell him as soon as he got him, this wasn't something that she wanted to procrastinate and wait around on telling him.

Deciding that she had spent enough time in the bathroom staring at those tests, Bonnie moved into the living room area. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, but her mind was too preoccupied to really pay attention to anything that was on, so she turned the TV back off. Sometime later the sound of Damon's motorcycle pulling into the driveway broke through her silence and thoughts. And her heartbeat picked up a notch as she wanted for her fiance to come inside.

The front door opened and Damon called out. "Hey, Bon-Bon, I'm home where are you?"

"I'm in here." Bonnie answered him.

Following the sound of her voice Damon stepped into the living room.

Turning to look she saw him dressed in all black, with his motorcycle leather jacket on. "How was your ride?"

"Thrilling and freeing." Damon gave her a half smile. "So, how was your time while I was out?"

Bonnie paused before answering. "Eventful."

Damon took off his leather jacket and toed off his boots. "I would love to learn all about it."

She sent him a nervous expression.

He noticed this. "Has something happened, Little witch?"

"You can bet that it has." Bonnie pressed her lips together.

"Alright." Damon moved over to where she was sitting.

Bonnie suggested. "You might want to set down, this is some life changing stuff."

Damon being very curious sat down next to her and waited for her to say whatever she had to say.

Taking a breath Bonnie quickly said. "I'm…..I'm pregnant."

"Wha….huh?" Those words didn't quite register to Damon.

"I'm pregnant." Bonnie confessed. "You're going to be a dad."

For a whole minute Damon didn't say anything at all, just sat there looking at her with his icy blue eyes widened.

That only made Bonnie more nervous about how he was going to react.

"You're pregnant." Damon slowly put it together. "And I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yep." Bonnie confirmed.

"Are you positive?" Damon questioned taken aback.

"Took three over the counter pregnancy test and they all say positive." Bonnie explained. "I could show them to you if you'd like."

Damon shook his head. "No, of course you don't have to do that, I believe you without seeing them."

She nodded her head in response.

"Wow." Was what he said.

"I thought the exact same thing." Bonnie still have that expression and feeling of surprise.

"This is unexpected….." Damon rethought about what he had to say. "I mean…."

Bonnie returned. "I know what you mean."

Damon went on. "It's kind of shocking."

Bonnie added. "Even though we have made love a lot since we have gotten together." She emphasised on the a lot part.

Damon whistled in agreement. "A lot would actually be an understatement on that."

"Under normal circumstances, in a situation where a man and a woman have tons of sex unprotected, it wouldn't become that much of a surprise that they ended up pregnant." Bonnie commented.

"But, I'm a vampire." Damon stated.

"Yes, we know the rules of the supernatural world when it comes to vampires and pregnancy…...it's just not suppose to happen." Bonnie pointed out.

The blue eyed vampire let out a long sigh. ""Apparently, somehow, someway I have managed to get you pregnant."

She sighed. "Apparently, you have managed to get me pregnant."

For a moment they just exchanged gazes, each one trying to read what the other was thinking and feeling.

"So….." Damon rubbed at the back of his neck. "This is life changing news for us."

"Beyond life changing." Bonnie emphasis.

Another moment of silence passed between them as they shifted through their thoughts and feelings on the matter.

Bonnie had to know how he felt about it. "Now that I have told you what's going on, what are your feelings on the fact that you're going to be the father of my child?"

Damon gestured. "Whoa,...Um once I look past the shock, I can say that I have mixed feelings about it. Not that any of them are negative feelings, but yeah mixed feelings about it."

"Me too, mixed feelings for me too." Bonnie nodded.

"Well, a big part of me is nervous with such news, this is a huge deal after all. But, I also can say that sorting through how I feel, I think that I'm happy and excited with the thought of you being pregnant." He admitted.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

He looked at her.. "Really. Before, I would want nothing to do with getting a girl pregnant. But, a lot of things have changed for me lately, especially with you coming into my life and because of the fact that it's you having my child, I can honestly say that I'm excited right now."

Bonnie told him. "I feel the same way that you do."

Damon returned. "Do you?"

"I do." Bonnie smiled. "Mostly. I'm excited and thrilled to learn of this news. I always thought that once I settled down and met the right man that it would be wonderful for me to become a mother one of these days. And because that man is you, I'm good with the idea of this pregnancy."

"Great, the fact that you are glad that I knocked you up really flatters by ego." Damon joked with a chuckle.

Laughing Bonnie nudged him with her elbow. "Even though there is a smaller part of me, that's unsure about how I'll handle parenthood exactly."

He swung an arm over her shoulder. "I think that's natural when you're becoming a parent for the first time. I can be one hundred percent certain of how I will be a father. But, whatever comes with being parents, we will learn and will get through it together."

"You're right. Just like we get through everything together. Whatever comes with this pregnancy and baby, I will know in the end that we will be okay. And that we will raise and love this child to the best of our abilities." Bonnie said.

"That's right." Damon brushed his lips off of the side of her head.

Bonnie laid her head on his shoulder. "To think that you and I created this life together, it really is amazing beyond words."

Damon got a twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at her still flat belly, but now knew that there was a tiny life starting to grow in there. A tiny life that he and his witch had made. It really touched and warmed his vampire heart. "We're going to be parents, we're going to have a baby!" And the thought of that had him in awe.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

While Damon and Bonnie fawned over learning the news of her pregnancy, Enzo sat a bar, nursing a bottle of beer. It was actually his third bottle of beer that he had been working on since he arrived at the bar. That's what he had been doing ever since he learned weeks ago that Bonnie was not only with Damon and had been with Damon for a while, but that she was also engaged to his former friend and that she was living with him and being a full blown couple with him.

He had been laying low and keeping to himself since then. Avoiding them and staying out of there sight and out of there way. To cope with his bruised heart, he had spent the following weeks drowning himself in alcohol, drinking down whatever he could get his hands on. He had also been sleeping with random women, bedding any woman that he willing and able to give herself to him. However, even though he had been getting his needs physically met as a man, his feelings and ego were still sore. To think that Damon was currently still having his happy little time with Bonnie left Enzo bitter.

Enzo didn't have the time and patience for any of it. He lingered around in California only to try and enjoy it's weather and to try to shake off his bruised feelings. He couldn't stand the thought of catching the sight of Damon and Bonnie roaming around in coupledom together and he knew that his best bet was to get as far away from them as he could. That's why he was going to leave to fly back to the east coast and Virginia tomorrow, he just had to get away from Bonnie Bennett if he ever was going to move on.

Just as he was thinking about getting a fourth bottle of beer, he heard some people coming in the doorway of the bar laughing. Turning his head Enzo saw the rocker couple coming through the door holding hands and showing PDA with each other. He recognized them as Bonnie and Damon's neighbors, He remembered seeing them from across the way from Bonnie and Damon's house, when he had jumped in the rental car and drove off after his confrontation with the witch and the vampire weeks ago.

The rocker couple sat down at a booth next to each other and they ordered some food and drinks. It didn't take long before the waitress brought them their drinks and they had conversation with each other as they waited for the food. Even though there table was several feet away Enzo could hear what they were saying from where he was, thanks to his vampire hearing. From boredom more than anything else he used that to eavesdrop not really expecting to hear anything interesting.

"I can't believe the phone call that we got from Damon before we got here." Bailey started.

"Yeah, it is pretty unbelieveable." Trevor agreed.

"They're going to have a baby, it's quite lovely news." Bailey said.

Trevor commented. "Of course as it always is to know about a new life being created for this world. I could tell that Damon was super excited about that."

Bailey returned. "It's totally sweet that he was so glad to tell us that he is going to be a dad. Not all men would be glad to learn about that."

"Well, Damon is a stand up guy, at least when it comes to Bonnie, so it's not surprising that he is glad to be the father of her child." Trevor stated.

"Those two have become great friends and they are even better people, They deserve all of their happiness that they can get." Bailey said.

"I agree with that." Trevor grabbed his drink. "They're having a little one and who ones maybe with some luck you and I can have a little one of our own some day."

Bailey grinned. "Maybe? We definitely will have a little one of our own some day. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

Trevor gave his girlfriend an expression. "Hey, wouldn't that be something if we could give Damon and Bonnie's kid a friend to play and grow up with."

Bailey directed. "That would be something, as A matter of fact I say that after we leave here we go back home and start working on having a little one of our own."

"Yes, Yes in that case let's eat and get the hell out of here so that we can go home and put the work into that little one of our own!" Trevor exclaimed.

Bailey gave a flirty giggle in response.

Trevor nuzzled his nose against her cheek and whispered something in her ear.

Enzo couldn't quite hear enough to understand what Trevor was whispering. But, he assumed that it was something flirty or sexual considering where the conversation with them had gone. But, he didn't care about what that couple had to say with each other or the fact that it appeared that they planned to have sex with each other.

No, his concern was on the ones that they had talked about. Damon and Bonnie and the fact that it appeared that Bonnie was pregnant and that Damon was the father. Enzo had no idea how that could be, Damon was a vampire so perhaps it was mistaken somehow. Nonetheless if it was even possible that this was true then Enzo was alarmed, alarmed and bothered. The fact was that a child could make some couple's bond grow stronger and if she was really pregnant then that was another win for Damon and another loss for him.

Enzo clutched the beer bottle tightly in his hand almost to the point of breaking it. He needed to know if this could be true. If it was then moving on from Bonnie was going to be even more difficult for him.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Once they had finished celebrating their pregnancy with each other, during the hours after they had found out, they had contacted all of the people closest to them to let them know about the news. But, no one was as close to them as Stefan and Caroline were. That's why the next day they were now talking to Stefan and Caroline on the computer and through a video call on skype. Where Damon and Bonnie sat next to each other in front of the computer at their California home and Stefan and Caroline were at their computer, in the boarding house back in Virginia. Skype was one of the ways that the four used to stay in contact with each other, since they were on different coasts most of the time.

And at the moment the four were continuing the conversation of them all finding out that Bonnie was pregnant the day before.

"I'm still surprised about this. You know considering vampires and pregnancy and all of that." Stefan started the conversation off.

"Believe me, we're still surprised too." Bonnie gestured towards Damon.

"Yeah, but I guess you could say that I have vampire magical sperm." Damon smirked.

Caroline held up a hand. "Ewww, way too much information."

Stefan squinted his eyes at Damon through the computer screen. "We don't need a visual of you and your sperm. Damon."

Damon just snorted in response.

While Bonnie shook her head playfully at her fiance , before speaking. "We don't know how this came to be, but Damon and I are planning to do some research to see what loopholes could have lead to me getting pregnant."

"Besides that part, how are the two of you handling this? Any of your feeling change since yesterday?" Caroline wanted to know.

"Not really. We're still happy and excited about this for the most part." Bonnie answered.

"Yep, even though the thought of being new parents is a little scary, we're still as thrilled as we were yesterday." Damon added.

Caroline put in. "That's good and you two feeling that way is what's most important in this situation."

Stefan put in. "As long as you are feeling positive about this, I'll say it again, like I said yesterday, congratulations on your bundle of joy."

Damon directed. "Thanks, for the congrats, brother."

"Right, Thank you Stefan." Bonnie said.

Stefan smiled at them through the screen. "You're both very welcome."

Caroline bubbled. "I hope that you guys know that I'm going to spoil that baby as much as I can."

"Of course, I already know that. Care." Bonnie's lips curved in a lighthearted way.

"We're going to be flying to the west coast once that child is born." Caroline went on.

"We will be doing that." Stefan agreed with his girlfriend.

Damon stated. "And Bon-Bon and I will look forward to you visiting us more often."

Bonnie commented. "We want our baby to be exposed as much to his or her Aunt and Uncle as he and she can be."

The fact that Bonnie had preferred to her as the Aunt made Caroline smile more. Even though they were siblings by blood, like Stefan and Damon were, they were very much like sisters to each other.

"You know what, I'm going to start to do some shopping for baby tomorrow." Caroline told them.

"Already?" Stefan looked sideways at her. "We just found out and we have many months left until Bonnie will give birth."

"Silly." Caroline lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "One can never prepare too soon for the birth of a baby."

Bonnie waved a hand. "That's true, I know that I'm going to be spending every second that I can preparing."

Damon mumbled. "So, will I, every second for the next nine months."

Stefan commented. "The more that I think of it the more that I think that being an Uncle will be interesting."

Damon cocked his head to the side. "How do you think that being an Uncle will be interesting, brother?"

"Don't know, I guess in the way that I can teach my niece or nephew some things." Stefan hinted.

"What things? Like how to brood or how to hunt for rabbits and squirrels in the forest?" Damon joked.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

And Stefan smirked knowing what his brother was trying to do. "Actually, if the kid wanted to learn how to hunt and feed off of animals then I would teach him or her."

"No way, that's not going to happen." Damon made a dramatic movement.

"So, you're against the idea of our child drinking animal blood." Bonnie directed at him amused.

"Damn right I am, Bonnie. Only human blood for our child. Human blood gives vampires the most strength after all" Damon muttered.

Stefan leaned forward. "What's so wrong with animal blood?"

Damon returned. "Other than the fact that I don't want my kid being a weakening like you."

This time Stefan snorted. "Hey, why don't I show you what a 'weakening" that I am."

"What?" Damon raised his voice.

"I could fly all the way over there just to kick your ass and you won't be calling me a weakening then, I bet." Stefan challenged.

"Come over here and bring it on, if you want a beatdown then." Damon narrowed his eyes.

Bonnie and Caroline exchanged a look and a laugh through the computer monitor. They knew that the Salvatore brother's weren't being serious with each other and were just joking and messing around with each other like brother's sometimes did.

"Knock it off you guys." Caroline jumped in.

"Yeah, you two knock it off and get along." Bonnie added.

The four of them laughed and continued their video call for about another hour.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Enzo demanded answers and needed answers on what he had overheard. So, when he had boarded his flight in California that morning and arrived back to Virginia hours later on that afternoon he went out to look for them. Instead of heading from the airport back to his cabin, he went into the main part of Mystic Falls and drove down a street, until he had found the little shop that he was looking for.

It was a shop that was ran by an elderly witch, one who was very wise and known by all of the resident witches and local supernatural. The shop was only known to the supernaturals and sold items to mostly witches. Although it could have it's uses to the local werewolves and vampires as well, depending on what one was looking for. The shop sold spellbooks and potions and herbs to the witches around. But, the elderly witch was often known to know a lot of information about the supernatural world and some went to her for information and answers that others didn't know. That was Enzo's intention as he walked into the little shop.

The elderly witch has sold small spellbook to a teenaged boy who appeared to be in the starting stages of his craft. He gave her the money for the cost of the book and the elderly witch gave him a sweet smile and told him to come back if he had any questions about the book. The teenaged boy gave her a wave and a nod and left the shop with a curious glance towards Enzo.

Alone in the shop now, Enzo approached the counter where the witch had switched her attention to some potions. Enzo stood there and waited for her to acknowledge him, but she kept her focus on what she was doing.

So, after a while Enzo cleared his throat.

The elderly witch greeted him without looking up from what she was doing. "Yes, vampire?"

Enzo furrowed his brow. "How did you know that I was a….."

She cut him off. "Vampire…...I've been on this earth for seventy years, I know the aura of a vampire, I can tell the difference."

All that Enzo could say was. "Oh."

"Tell me what brings you here? Do you need some herbs? Some spell that has to do with vampirism?" The elderly woman wanted to know.

"I don't need any herbs and I don't need to know of any spells. What I am here for is answers about the supernatural world and I think that you could have the knowledge to inform me of such information." Enzo replied.

"What is this information that you speak of?" She wanted to know.

"Pregnancy or more specifically vampirism and pregnancy." Enzo said.

"What about it?" She pushed for him to tell her more.

Enzo went on. "Vampires, more focused on male vampires and it is possible for us to create children."

The elderly witch peered at him through her glasses. "How long have you been a vampire?"

Enzo answered. "For many decades."

The old witch adjusted her glasses. "And yet you come here for questions about vampires and procreation that you should already know."

"I do already know. I just need for you to reinforce the odds of a male vampire such as myself being able to get a female pregnant." Enzo insisted.

The witch shook her head. "As you should already know the odds are very much against that factor. There is a one in two million chance that a male vampire would be able to get a woman that he slept with pregnant. You would have a better odd of winning the lottery or getting hit by lighting."

"That's what I figured." Enzo commented.

"But, there can be an exception to that rule." She added.

"And that exception is?" Enzo questioned.

She let him know. "If that woman were a supernatural herself, more likely a witch."

The British vampire cursed under his breath.

"Now if a woman were a witch, then perhaps she could get pregnant by a vampire. The odds would increase only slightly over that of a human woman, but under certain special circumstances then yes a female could became pregnant by a vampire. But, firstly only witches from the most powerful of bloodlines would be able to carry a child from a vampire." This elderly witch explained.

"Such as she being a Bennett witch?" Enzo grumbled.

"Yes, one hundred percent, a witch from the Bennett lineage would certainly have the blood and the magic within her strong enough to be able to have a baby with a vampire." She confirmed.

And with that Enzo was filled with dread. "Then what if I told you that I know of a witch that got pregnant by a vampire. And that she is a Bennett witch at that."

"Then I would tell you that my interest is peaked upon learning this news. It certainly would be a fascinating event considering the circumstances. Not even I have actually seen a witch who has a baby by a vampire, even though I know that it is possible. This baby would be a gift to our world, one of the very few witch/vampire hybrids of it's kind." She finished.

Enzo swallowed. "She's my ex girlfriend and he was my best friend."

The elderly woman pressed her lips together. "Then you are here wanting this information with a scorned heart?"

Enzo chose to ignore that question. "I was with her for three years and dated her, slept with her. If it's her Bennett blood and magic that makes it possible for her to be able to become pregnant by a vampire, how come she never got pregnant with my child?"

"Do you want the harsh truth." She sighed.

"Lay it on me." Enzo said to her.

She gestured. "As I said several things have to play in factor for a vampire to be able to get a woman pregnant. Not only must she be a witch from a powerful bloodline, but it was to be more than that. The vampire has to be her soulmate, her one and only, her one true love, the one that she is in love with more than anything, and the one that she has such a strong connection to that all rules of the supernatural world can be overcome, including the fact that witches and vampires are often enemies, then that is when truly a loophole can be created."

"Then you're telling me that she never loved me only him?" Enzo frowned.

The elderly woman shook her head, this poor man before her she pitied some, for clearly a woman that he was attached to was with someone else. "This Bennett witch may have actually cared for you and had some feelings for you at the time that you dated her. But, no you weren't her soulmate or her meant to be, as it appears that your former vampire friend is."

"That's just it then?" Enzo huffed.

"I'm afraid so. I gave you the answers that you came here for." She directed at him. "But, other than that I can do nothing else for you on this matter and as fascinating as the thought of a witch becoming pregnant by a vampire is, I don't have any further interest, as I don't like to get myself involved in the personal affairs and drama of others, especially strangers. My advice would be that you let go of this woman that you're obviously still stuck on since she is having a child with another man."

Enzo's tone was slightly sarcastic. "Great advice, that's something that I have been trying very hard to do, but it's easier said than done."

The elderly witch just eyed him. "Do you have any other questions on other subjects that you need to know of vampire?"

"No, I don't." Enzo said. "As a matter of fact I think that you've just helped me gained closure, I know what I need to do now."

"Alright, then if that's all, I ask that if you aren't going to buy anything to leave. I have a business to get back to." She said in a polite manner.

Feeling grim Enzo turned and walked out of the shop.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Eight months later.

Over the course of her pregnancy, Damon and Bonnie had spent the time as much as they could getting ready for their upcoming parenthood in every way that they could. They looked up information online as well as the both of them reading up on books and magazines from the human world, on pregnancy, birth and parenthood and gathered up and learned on the information that they could on that front.

Besides reading up on everything from the human world about babies, they had also went to the supernatural world since she was a witch and he was a vampire. They found all of the information that they could from that viewpoint and researched through everything that they could find on the subject. Looked up on witch/vampire hybrids and what they could expect that came along with having such an hybrid child.

They learned that having a baby that was created in such a way was very, very rare to the world. That there had been a very few natural witch/vampire hybrids that had ever existed. There were siphoners such as the heretics. But, in that case the heretics stole power from witches and didn't actually have any powers of their own.

Hybrids such as the baby that Bonnie was carrying was different and unique. The only ones known that could be a vampire and have the ability to create and sustain magic, naturally produced from their own bodies. And such being had the chance of being the most powerful and strongest supernatural beings that ever existed. Because of this once their child was born and grew up to a certain age, the Bennett/Salvatore hybrid could eventually become the most powerful supernatural that the world ever saw, with strengths beyond the imagination.

Such a witch/vampire hybrid was very rare and even though it was possible for a vampire to impregnate a witch under certain circumstances, Damon and Bonnie learned that there was only one other known case in recorded history of a baby being born that was like theirs. That was a hybrid that had been born way back in the 1600's and which had lived briefly before dying during childhood for unknown reasons. There could have been a few others but there was no way to be sure of that. Either way their baby would be the first of it's kind that the world saw in modern history. And they were preparing in the best way that they could for that.

As for the physical part of Bonnie's pregnancy, things had been going along pretty well. There was no major health problems with her pregnancy and things were going along and developing like how they were suppose to. Even though they learned the birth of their child might be more straining on her body because of the fact that the baby was a witch/vampire hybrid her pregnancy was healthy and fine. Sometimes she struggled with morning sickness but that was normal for any woman who had become pregnant.

Bonnie took good care of herself and ate well with nutritious heavy foods and she took the vitamins that she needed to take. There were cravings that she had, since she had become pregnant she had the increased need to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chocolate chip ice cream, oatmeal cookies, and cheddar flavored potato chips. So, she always made sure that she had those food items stacked in the kitchen.

Damon did his part as a expectant father, by taking good care of her. Waiting on her hand and foot whenever she needed some rest and making sure that she didn't push herself too far, with too much work. He would insist doing some of her chores for her and tell her to sit down and relax. He always checked on her to make sure that everything was going okay. And used his vampire senses to assure that her pregnancy was going along like it was suppose to. He treated her with extra tenderness and care and because of that she could tell that he was going to be a heck of a dad.

Currently, because of the birth of their child being just a month away, they were putting all of the finishing touches on doing what they needed to do for the arrival of the baby. That included getting the nursery prepared. And that was Damon's mission, getting the room ready by painting it so that they could move the baby bed, the diaper changing station, and all of the furniture that needed to be moved into the room moved into the room.

All throughout that day Damon has been painting the room and painting the room in neutral colors that could be for either sex. Since they had yet to know if the baby would be a boy or a girl and they didn't really want to know which one it would be until their baby was actually born. For being the only one who was painting the room by himself, he was making quite the progress after he had spent hours on it. He was on the ladder working on the higher part of the wall when he heard footsteps walking in. Glancing back he saw that it was Bonnie touting a glass in her hand.

"Hey!" Damon exclaimed in greeting.

"Hey." Bonnie returned approaching him and the ladder.

Damon questioned. "Need something?"

Bonnie replied. "I was just bringing you some refreshment after you been working hard all of this time." She held up the glass. "Ice cold lemonade, with a couple of drops of blood."

"Thanks." He took the glass that she offered him and gulped down the lemonmade with a taste of blood in a few big swallows. "That really hit the spot and gives me an energy boost."

Taking the now empty glass from him she stated. "You're welcome, I thought that you would need it after all of this time painting."

He told her. "Very generous for you to keep me in your thoughts."

Placing the glass on a stand Bonnie looked around the room. Since he had started to paint that day she had come in from time to time, every hour to check on him and make sure that he was okay, as well as check on the progress that he was making.

"Paint job is coming along very well so far." Bonnie softly said.

"It is." Damon's eyes scanned the room.

"Keep up the good work." Bonnie encouraged.

"I will." Damon then took that moment to study her. His fiancee had grown even more beautiful through the months of being pregnant. And right now her hair swept over her shoulders and her face was a little fuller and slightly rounder from the pregnancy weight that she has gained. Her eight month belly was a big and round baby bump in front of her, causing her to have to waddle sometimes when she walked. He just looked at her and notice had amazing she looked.

She notice how he was staring at her. "What?"

He whispered to her. "You're glowing and you look absolutely stunning and breathtaking right now."

"Aww." Bonnie touched a hand to her heart. "With constant compliments like that it's no wonder why I'm having your baby!"

"Ha!" deciding to take a break from the painting, he stepped down off of the ladder and wiped his hands on a towel. "How are you feeling today?"

"Still good." She answered since he had asked the same question that morning. "I have the usual craving, thinking about going off and finishing the rest of that chocolate chip ice cream."

Damon grinned. "Those cravings are strong."

Bonnie exclaimed. "Yes, they are."

Damon returned. "A month from now and this room will be filled with the cries of our creation."

"Yeah." Bonnie muttered. "I think that I'm ready for that, but at the same time I still don't know how exactly ready, I'll be once I'm holding our baby in my arms."

"You'll be ready and you'll be the best mother in the world." Damon assured her.

"I'll put every ounce of myself into being the best mother." Bonnie gave him a smile.

"And I'll try my best in being the best dad." Damon added.

Bonnie let him know. "And you'll succeed!"

Damon directed. "Our kid's going to be special and strong, one of the few hybrids of his or hers kind."

Bonnie agreed. "Badass, like his or hers parents!"

Damon chuckled.

"You know, I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl." Bonnie sighed.

"Really? A girl and not a boy." Damon arched a brow.

"It's just this feeling that I have, even though we don't know. My gut says that it's a girl." Bonnie explained to him.

Damon nodded. "Okay!"

Turning her head to the side she asked him. "Would you prefer if it was a boy?"

Damon admitted. "Having a son would be pretty cool. But, really it doesn't matter. Boy or girl as long as we have healthy child, I will love it either way."

"Right, I think that if the baby is a girl I would like to name her Autumn." Bonnie warmly expressed.

"Autumn, that's a pretty name." Damon commented.

"You think so?" Bonnie wondered.

Damon smiled even more. "Yeah, if it's a girl we'll name her Autumn."

Bonnie added. "And if a boy, we'll come up with a name for him at birth."

He gave her a thumbs up. "Agreed!"

They leaned into each other for a long kiss on the lips.

But, Bonnie pulled away when she felt something in her stomach. "Oh, Wow!"

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"The baby is kicking!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Seriously? Whoa!" Damon exclaimed in return.

Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her belly so that he could see for himself. "Here."

Sure enough he could feel that baby kicking and it was with some strength too. "Whoa." He repeated.

As she felt their baby inside of her, her heart already swelled with the love that a mother has for a child. Looking over at Damon she could see the fatherly love and awe in his eyes and her heart swelled even more. This was her life and she loved it.

"I love you." She told him with unshed tears of joy in her eyes.

Making eye contact with her, he had emotion and love of his own in his eyes. "I love you as well, Bonnie." He kept his hand on her belly until the baby stopped kicking.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On the following night, after being busy running some errands Bonnie was heading home. She looked forward to going home and spending time with Damon for the rest of the night, before bedtime. Thinking that maybe she could curl up on the couch with him and they could get cozy and snuggle as they watched a movie from Netflix together.

Putting the radio on low and quietly humming along to the song that was playing on it, she turned on the two lane highway that would lead her to the road that her has was located on. She was just about a fifteen minute drive away from home. Taking her time and obeying the speed limit and not rushing to get home.

Everything was going along smoothly, that was until she noticed a car coming from the other lane and in the opposite direction with it's high beam headlights on, that hurt her eyes and blinded her some. Annoyed at whoever the driver was she was about to signal with the blink of her highlights that the driver needed to turn his bright headlights into low lights. But, before she could do that she noticed that the car was coming towards in at a high rate of speed. Alarmed she tapped on her brakes, when the car made a sudden jerky movement in her direction, coming at her in a high rate of speed, almost at a blur making it harder for her to react. The car jumped lanes and was headed towards her in a head on collision, she clutched at the wheel and slammed on her brakes with a scream caught in her throat.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Back at the house that he shared with Bonnie, Damon waited for her to come home, looking forward to snuggling up with her and spending some time with her. He was expecting her home soon as she had called twenty minutes ago to let him know that she would be home soon. He thought about the movies that he could watch with her on Netflix when there was a knock on the door.

In a bright mood he walked to the door to see who it was. Damon opened the door to see a couple of men in police uniforms standing there. "How can I help you officer's?" His tone was cheerful.

The policemen gave him a sober expression. "Are you Damon Salvatore?" One of them asked him.

The tone and their demeanor had the cheerful mood dropping from Damon and he felt a sudden bad feeling come over him. "Yes, I'm him." He swallowed not liking how they were looking at him, like what they had to tell him wasn't good.

"We're sorry to inform you." The officer continued in that sober tone. "But, your fiancee Bonnie Bennett was in a car crash just moments ago and we regret to tell you that she has passed away."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Thank you to those who have supported this story so far. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	5. Chapter 5

After he heard the officer tell him this, it felt like an invisible dagger pierced through Damon's heart, as he couldn't quite understand what he was hearing. "What in the hell do you mean by my fiancee was in a car crash?"

The officer explained keeping the tone sober. "A witness drove up upon a two car accident. The witness didn't see how the actual accident happened. But, it was clear that it was a head on collision. And one of the cars involved was that of your fiancee's. An ambulance and fire truck were called to the scene but she appeared to have died already at the scene of the accident."

The other officer added. "We're sorry for your loss again, sir."

But, Damon frantically shook his head not wanting to believe. "No, that can't be true."

"We're afraid that it is, sir." The officer said.

"You must be mistaken." Damon began to get very upset.

The first officer returned. "From what we were able to make of the license plate on the vehicle, it matched with the license plate number of the car registered to Bonnie Bennett when we put it into our system."

Damon still wanted to deny, his heart and mind just didn't want to go there with the thought that the woman that he loved was dead. "You're sure that it's her and that it couldn't be someone else?"

"We're sure. We hate to tell you this news. But, we would never reveal a death to a loved one unless we were sure that we identified the right person." The first officer told him.

He swallowed down the large sense of emotional dread that was raising up inside of him. "Why did the accident happen…...how did it happen?"

"A drink driver." The other officer answered,

"What?" Damon asked.

"The other person in the other car was drunk." The other officer explained. "He crossed lanes and ran head on into Bonnie Bennett's car and the impact was devastating."

Damon was being overtaken by emotions now, both the state of grief, where a person was in still fresh denial and some anger mixing into it. "A damn drunk driver ran into her?"

The other officer went on. "It appears that way from what we can tell and from the condition that the other driver was in. We could smell the alcohol on him."

"This other driver, did he die in the accident too?" Damon needed to know.

"No, the other driver didn't die in the accident. It appears that he got thrown from his car somehow, most likely from not wearing a seatbelt and he received some bruises and lacerations, a broken arm and a concussion." The first officer explained. "But, somehow managed to escape any life threatening injuries. We will hold him in the hospital in custody until he is ready to be transferred to the county prison."

Now rage was mixing in with the anger and grief that he was feeling. "So, this fucking guy was irresponsible enough to get behind the wheel drunk and it's his fault for the accident. He runs into the love of my lifes car and causes her, her life and gets to walk away with his? That's bullshit."

The first officer told Damon. "You can be assured that as soon as he is cleared by doctors enough to be released from the hospital that he'll be taken down to the police station, where he will be charged for DUI and the killing of your fiancee."

Even as the grief and reality of the moment was hitting him he still didn't want to believe. "I just…..I need to see proof that she is actually dead."

"The license plate…" The first officer started.

"That's not enough evidence from you telling me this, the police screw up all of the time. I need to see more proof." Damon interrupted.

The two officers glanced at each other in sad gazes, it was never easy to break it to someone that a loved one or a family member had died.

Damon gulped down hard. "I need to see her, take me to her body."

"Sir, we know that this is difficult news for you to take in right now, but we would advise you to not see her body right now….the fire trucks…...her body is not in a condition for you to see right now." The second officer stated to Damon.

"Take me to her." Damon repeated with little patience.

"But…." The officer started to insist against it.

Damon grabbed the first officer by the collar and compelled. "Let me see her right now."

The first officer blinked as the compulsion took over. "Yes, we will take you to her."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They took him to the scene of the accident, which had yet to be cleared by the authorities. There were many police cars there, with their blue and red lights flashing, along with a couple of firetrucks. Which explained why the officers had brought up firetrucks because one of the cars had caught on fire. As he got out of the back of the cop car and approached the scene he could smell, the smell of burnt rubber and metal.

Policemen and firemen surrounded the scene, investigating what had happened and putting together the evidence that had happened at the scene. Damon ignored them all as he walked closer to where the cars were. A few policemen tried to stop him from getting closer, but the officers that he compelled told them to let him through and from there it was like some slow motion horror film to Damon.

As he got even closer, he could see two cars wrecked, bent, destroyed, and mangled beyond prepare, telling him that the crash had happened at a high rate of speed. There was broken glass and twisted metal everywhere from the two cars and one of the cars he didn't recognize, he guessed that it was the car of the drunk driver. And the other car was a burnt, black core of what it used to be. It smoked and smoldered, showing that it had been caught in a nasty fire upon or not that long after impact. Water soaked the ground around the car, the water that the firemen had used to put the fire out,

Damon felt a lump in his throat as his eyes scanned the terrible scene. He spotted something on the ground, something that had detached from the burnt car in the crash and impact. Slowly he bent down and put it up, the lump in his throat grew even bigger as he saw through the flashing lights that it was a California plate and that the numbers on it matched to Bonnie's, just like the officers told him that it had.

His heart started to break even more as the realization that she actually could be gone started to hit him. There was only one more way to know for sure and that was to look towards the car for any signs of a body. He hesitated to do that at first because he just didn't want to find out the truth, but knew that he had to see for himself.

So, he raised his icy blue eyes towards the car, then stumbled back at what he saw. In the driver's seat there was a charred remains of a body, a body that had been burnt from all features and recognition. Yet not enough to cover up from the fact that it had been a female body, a female body of petite from and one that had been pregnant.

Right then, Damon felt his stomach hurl and nearly threw up the blood that he had, had earlier from the sight and the scent of the body. Not because of the fact that it was just a dead body, he had seen many dead bodies in his years, in many nasty shapes and disgusting forms. He almost got sick because of who it was, and the fact that it was his fiancee and his unborn child that was in such shape and now the both of them were gone and dead.

And at that moment his entire world and life fell apart and broke into a million pieces. Damon Salvatore collapsed to his knees with a strangled car of no coming from his lips, some of the firemen and police looked on with sympathy towards him as they watched him start to mourn the ones that he lost. Damon felt his heart break in two as the pain and the grief hit him like a ton of bricks. And all he could do was stare out in pain and agony, voice his anguish at the loss of his fiancee and his unborn baby.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

He didn't catch one second, one wink of sleep that night. After he had realized that there wasn't much of anything else that he could do because of the state of the accident scene, he went back home as they had began to clear the scene of the cars. Damon didn't get a single second of sleep. Instead of had to do the awful task of calling everyone since as Abby, Lucy and Stefan,Caroline to let them know that Bonnie had died in an accident.

He had called Abby and Lucy first, to tell them that he was so sorry that it had happened, but he had to let them know. Of course Abby was beside herself with grief in learning that her daughter had passed away, especially because of how her relationship with Bonnie had improved recently and they had grown closer, Abby had been very excited about becoming a grandmother, so she also grieved for the loss of her grandchild.

Then, Damon broke the news to Stefan. Damon's voice had cracked in pain as he revealed to Stefan that Bonnie had died in a fiery car crash. Stefan was immediately bothered and deeply saddened by this. And Caroline was devastated and started to cry and mourn as soon as she learned the fate of her best friend. Stefan could hear his brother about to fall apart on the phone and vowed that he and Caroline would take the very first flight that they could get over to the West Coast, even if they had to compel some people to do it.

After he got off of the phone with his brother Damon spent the rest of the night alone, lost in his grief. And he just mourned and grieved for that entire night. The next morning, Trevor and Bailey had somehow gotten the news of Bonnie's passing even though Damon himself hadn't called them to let them know. As soon as they found out they came over to his house and tried to comfort him and give him their condolences . They were impacted and saddened by her death as well.

Damon's mind was like a haze as he acknowledged them and thanked them for coming over. Then they left, because it seemed like to them that he needed some time alone to mourn. And while he was alone that anger came back up. The anger over the fact that the woman that he loved and his unborn baby had been killed by some drunk. The more that he thought about it the more that his rage grew and in his cloud of grief he find himself wanting to confront the drunk driver for breaking his world.

The fact that the moron got drunk and decided to get behind the wheel of his car and drive. And Bonnie was the one who had to pay the biggest price, when she had been obeying traffic laws and driving the speed limit, it had made Damon's anger grow to the point where he had to do something about it. And being fresh in his grief that's what he intended to do. He learned from getting information from the cops that the drunk driver who had crashed into Bonnie name was Dave Hill, and from what Damon could understand Dave Hill had yet to be released from the hospital as he was still there from the injuries that he got from the accident the night before.

Damon drove over to the hospital and found the floor that Dave was on. He made his way towards the room that Dave was being held in and paused down the hallway from the room, when his vampire ears picked up a conversation that was going on in Dave's room. It was a conversation starting between the Detective that was now in charge of investigating the accident and putting the case together and Dave himself.

"We're glad that you woke up earlier this morning, Dave and now I have some questions for you about last night." The Detective started.

"I have a concussion the doctor told me, my head hurts a little." Dave grumbled.

"The doctor said that it would be okay to question you now. Lucky you that you didn't end up with any life threatening injuries." The Detective said.

Dave asked. "What happened? How did I get here?"

The Detective questioned. "You don't remember what happened last night?"

"No." Dave replied. "At least not how I got hurt and in here."

"Maybe it's the concussion that's having an effect on your memories or maybe it was all that you drunk." The Detective commented. "But, you were in a car crash last night."

"I was?" Dave questioned.

"You were and it was a very bad one." The detective confirmed.

Dave asked more. "But, how?"

The Detective told him. "How? You were drunk out of your mind and you caused the accident."

Now Dave sounded confused. "I was at fault?"

"Yes." The Detective answered.

"But, all I can remember is having a few glasses of wine." Dave went on.

"A few?" The Detective scoffed. "Mr. Hill you were three times over the legal limit with all of alchol in your system."

"I don't understand, Sometimes I get drunk, but then I always am careful with driving and I call a cab." Dave sounded disbelieved.

The Detective let him know. "You didn't this time, you decided to drive and it cost someone her life."

Dave's voice raised an octave. "Huh? Someone died?"

The Detective explained. "A young woman, when you caused the accident you ran into her head on and caused her, her life."

"No, No, that can't be." Dave denied.

The Detective assured. "That is what happened. Someone no longer is alive because you made the decision to be irresponsible and drove under the influence."

Dave insisted. "I don't remember that, I don't know what happened."

"Not only did you take a woman's life, but she happened to be pregnant, you also caused the life of that baby that was inside of her." The Detective added.

"Oh no, that's awful. I didn't intend to kill anybody." Dave sounded horrified.

"You did kill someone, because of that you are in some very serious legal trouble Mr. Hill. You are at least facing charges of DUI, reckless driving, manslaughter and perhaps vehicular homicide." The Detective's voice was firm.

Dave wondered in a panicked tone. "What in the hell do I do now?"

The Detective told him. "They'll keep you here for a few hours longer and once you are released you'll be released into police custody. We will take you down to the station where you will be under arrest for the accident that you caused and the person that you killed. Hang tight Mr. Hill you won't be going home anytime soon and will be spending at least the next few days in jail until a court appearance."

Dave grumbled out something.

"I have to go and update a report, but I'll be right back so that we can discuss what to do on this matter further." The detective said before leaving the room.

Damon heard the conversation end and heard the sounds of the detective leaving the room. He listened in but there appeared to be no one else in the room with Dave Hill and no one else entering at the time. He looked around the corner and even though the person was in legal trouble, there was no officer or anything guarding the door. Damon took that as his opportunity to confront the driver. He looked around before making his way down the hall and entering into the room of Dave Hill.

He saw that Dave Hill was alone in the hospital bed, with his arm in a cast and a bandage over his head. There was no other person in the room at the time, so Damon shut and locked the door behind him to make sure that he wasn't interrupted. Dave Hill currently had his face covered by his other hand, shaking his head from side to side, and talking to himself under his breath.

Damon cleared his throat. " _Mr. Hill."_

Startled because he didn't know that someone else had come into the room after the detective left, Dave looked up and saw a dark haired, blue eyed man eyeing him with a mask of rage and anger over his face.

"Who are you?" Dave asked tone slightly shaky.

"I'm the fiance of the woman that you killed driving drunk last night." Damon answered.

"Oh well….I" Dave paused not knowing what quite to say, the rage that he saw on Damon's face nearly made him cringe back in the hospital bed.

Damon gave him a dark look.

"I'm sorry…..I didn't mean for it to happen. I apologize for your loss." Dave frowned.

Damon sneered. "Apologize? It's your fault that she is gone."

Dave shook his head. "It was an accident. I feel awful about it right now. I'm hating this moment right now."

"Your recklessness and carelessness caused an innocent, sweet woman her life." Damon took a step closer to the hospital bed.

"I, I don't have the words. You…..You're upset and you have every right to be in losing the woman that you were engaged to. I….I just don't know." Dave stuttered.

"A good woman's life was ended because of you." Damon went on growing more upset.

Dave licked at his dry lips. "I know and….."

Damon cut him off. "She would still be alive, if you never decided to get behind that fucking wheel."

Dave gave Damon a guilty expression. "Don't know what came over me or how this happened, I usually wouldn't drive drunk, I still don't even remember what happened."

"You also killed a baby that will never be able to be born or live life on this earth." Damon's voice cracked and pain mixed in with the anger.

"Please.." Dave briefly closed his eyes.

Reaching out Damon wrapped his hand around the man's throat causing Dave's eyes to pop back open, and in his fit over the emotion of losing Bonnie thought about for a good long second of snapping the man's neck in two.

Damon said through the rage that was threatening to boil over. "You took the love of my life away from me, and because of you I will never get to be a father to my child and see him or her grow. You took away from me what I loved the most and ruined my life. I should really make you pay for that."

Dave's eyes bugged out and his voice was dripping with guilt and remorse. "I tell you again that I am so very, very sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't want it to happen. I should have never gotten behind that wheel. I hate that you lost the woman that you loved and your child because of me, I would turn back the clock and take it back if I could."

He squeezed Dave's throat and thought about for one long minute of just ending the man's life.

Dave choked out as his air supply was cut off.

And Damon kept thinking about it, but no matter how much anger that he feeling, he just couldn't bring himself to snap the man's neck.

The doorknob to the room rattled and then there was a knock. "Why is this locked?" A nurse on the other side asked. "Mr. HIll what are you doing, are you okay in there?"

"Forget why I was ever in here." Damon quickly compelled Dave.

The doorknob rattled again. "Mr. Hill, do I need to call for help?"

Leaving Dave blinking in the hospital bed, Damon turned and walked towards the door unlocking it and opening it, he ran into the nurse.

The nurse looked at him in question. "Is everything alright? Why was the door locked?"

Damon told the nurse. "No, worries ma'am I was just paying a friend a visit to check on him after I heard about the accident that he got in last night."

"Okay, that's fine." The nurse said. "But, I need to check up on him right now."

"You go ahead and do that, I'm leaving anyway." Damon waved a hand towards the room.

The nurse went past him into the room.

In a pit of despair he left the hospital.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

In an unknown location Bonnie slowly opened her eyes, waking up from what she felt like was one longer than usual sleep. She opened her eyes and came around, feeling groggy and drowsy with a slight headache. Things with her body felt off and she felt dizzy. As she kept coming around her vision cleared and she find herself in some room that she didn't recognize. Confusion overtook her as she wondered where in the hell she was, as her body felt like it was without it's magic or in a weakened state of magic.

Groaning from her dizziness and slight headache she sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Hello?" She called out with the voice of someone who had just came around from unconsciousness.

Just then a woman that was about in her early thirties entered into the room. Upon seeing Bonnie the woman's eyes widened, she approached Bonnie. "Good, you've finally woken up, was concerned for a while as you've been out every since last night."

Bonnie looked at the woman. "Who are you, where am I?"

The woman gave Bonnie a strange smile. "No, need to worry about where you are, you're safe dear."

Something about the woman's smile was off putting to Bonnie. "Why am I here? What happened to me?"

The woman went on with her strange smile. "You took a bump on the head, nothing too serious."

This alarmed Bonnie. " A bump on the head and I passed out." She reached for her stomach. "Did I fall? My baby."

"Your baby and pregnancy are just fine, I checked and there is no need for you to worry." The woman told her.

"Can you tell me what's going on, how did I get this bump on my head?" Bonnie squinted her eyes at the women perplexed.

"Just relax and you and your baby will be taken care of." The woman casted her gaze down at Bonnie's fully round and pregnant belly.

How the woman was smiling and looking at her made Bonnie feel uncomfortable, like something wasn't right with this woman. "I don't know where I am, can you help me out? I need to call someone that I know."

"As I said there is no need for you to worry, you'll be well taken care of. For the sake of you and your pregnancy you need to relax as you've just come around." The woman returned.

The more minutes that past the more that Bonnie was set on edge, something wasn't just right about this situation. "But…"

The woman cut her off. "I know that you are confused, but I assure you that all questions of what happened to you will be answered. Everything is going to be fine Bonnie, you are safe here."

Bonnie stared at her with an uneasy expression.

"I'll be right back to get you something for that bump on your head." The woman quickly left the room.

"Wait.." Bonnie made an attempt to get up and go after the woman for some answers but a big wave of dizziness came over her making her set back down, in fears that she would fall and hurt her baby and miscarry.

She tried closing her eyes, willing the dizziness to pass, pressing her hand to the sore spot on her head. She wondered if she had gotten hurt someone and received a bump to the head, that why wasn't she in a hospital. The strange woman had acted like she was helping and treating Bonnie from getting hurt, but this place that she was in clearly wasn't a hospital. Why was this woman avoiding questions, why wouldn't she reveal to Bonnie where she was, where was Damon and what in the hell was going on?

Then Bonnie suddenly remembered what has happened the night before.

 _That car was crossing lanes and heading towards her at a high rate of speed about to crash head on into her. Bonnie clutched at her steering wheel with a scream caught in her throat as she thought that she was seconds away from being involved in a terrible car crash. For one awful second her life had flashed before her eyes, before she took her steering wheel and jerked it over to the side to try and avoid the other car from hitting her, her car went over to the shoulder of the road and this last second maneuver allowed her car to thankfully avoid the other that had crossed into her lane. The other car went by hers in the other direction, barely missing her still coming away inches from hitting her, slamming on brakes, her car came to a stop on the shoulder of the road._

 _She sat in her car, shaking at the near collision, knowing that she had come inches and seconds away from her life ending. Letting out a string of curses as her hands clutched at the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles nearly turned white. Her heart was pounding at what had almost happened and she wondered what in the world had happened to that other driver for that person to have almost hit her like that. Looking in her rearview mirror she saw the car that had almost hit her slow down and make a U-turn with the screech of it's tires. The car was turning around and approaching hers from behind. Maybe the driver was about to check on the person that he or she had almost hit, Bonnie thought. She was caught between wanting to make sure that the other driver was okay and cursing him or her out for driving so recklessly and almost hitting her._

 _The other car pulled up right behind hers and stopped close behind her. The high beam headlights of the car was still on, which shined into Bonnie's car from the back and bounced off of her rearview mirror hurting and blinding her eyes temporary and making it hard to see. Covering one hand over her eyes, she tried to look back at the car behind her to see if she could see the driver, but the headlights from the car was nearly making it impossible to see from where she was sitting. The most that she could hear was the sound of a car door opening and made that out to mean that the other driver was getting out of the car to check on her or to talk about the near accident._

 _She figured that she should make sure that everything was alright with the other driver, and then if needed she would call 911 about the near accident. As her heartbeat returned to its normal pace, she put her hand on the handle of her driver's side door. The first thing that she would do would be to ask that driver to turn down their headlights, because it was hurting her eyes. Just as she opened her driver's side door to step out, the one who has stepped out of the other car, stopped next to hers._

 _Between the sounding darkness and the brightness of the headlights, Bonnie at first could only make out the outline of a figure of a person, she couldn't actually see what they looked like or the features of the person's face. She was about to open her mouth to ask the person if they were okay, when that person raised some object over their head and lobbed it towards her, the object connected with her head and she blacked out._

Remembering what had happened had Bonnie more alarmed and now she knew that things weren't right, whoever had been driving that other car had intentionally hit her with something and knocked her out, which explained the soreness to her head and why she had a hard time coming to. Then that person must have brought her here to this room while she was unconscious, wherever this room was located.

But, it was clear to her that whoever it was wished her some kind of ill will. Someone had taken her to this room, she thought about that strange woman that was in the room with her just moments ago, the woman had mentioned the bump to her head. Did she mention it because she was the one who caused it. Bonnie felt dizzy and she was very worried now about the spot that she was in. This strange woman had knocked her out, but why? Whatever the reason Bonnie now knew that she had been kidnapped and that she was in trouble.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Four days later.

Stefan and Caroline had arrived in California on the afternoon following the word that they had gotten on Bonnie's death. Just as Stefan has said, he and Caroline would get on the very next flight over to the West Coast as soon as they could and they had. But, when they had arrived at Damon and Bonnie's house on that day, they arrived to an empty house. They saw that Damon's camaro was not in the driveway, only the motorcycle had remained there, they waited for him to come back home, after they had gotten there from the airport, but Damon never showed up.

So, Stefan found where the spare key was hidden as he and Caroline were told before where it was, during their visits with Damon and Bonnie before. Stefan let him and Caroline inside of the house, where they waited sometime more for Damon to come home. Thinking that he was out somewhere taking care of the fall out of Bonnie's death, such as taking care of her body or whatever people had to take care of right after their loved one died. But, as late evening had come and there was still a no show from Damon, Stefan and Caroline began to wonder where Damon was.

Stefan tried calling Damon, because he hadn't talked to his brother since the night before on which Damon had revealed what had happened to Bonnie. He tried calling his older brother to ask him where he was and to let him know that he and Caroline had arrived and were waiting for him at the house.

But, Damon didn't answer the phone call, nor did he answer any of the phone calls that Stefan sent to him afterwards. Stefan kept calling and Damon's phone kept going to voicemail. Stefan left messages telling Damon to call him back and talk to him, but his brother did not call back. Damon didn't come home that night and hadn't come home in the few days following after that. Damon was out somewhere and Stefan had no idea where he was, but with him not answering his phone calls and not showing up for the last few days, Stefan was concerned knowing the fragile emotional state that Damon was in at the moment.

Now currently it being the fourth day since Stefan last spoke to Damon and since Damon had been missing, Stefan was at his brother's California home trying to figure out where in the world that Damon could be so that he could go and find him. Then Stefan thought that perhaps it would be best if he would go and search for Damon himself and bring him back to the house. Just as he was going to go and about to let Caroline know that he was going to look for Damon. His brother in question walked through the door of the house.

Immediately upon setting his sights on Damon, Stefan could see that Damon looked like absolute hell. Emotionally, Damon looked like he had been put through the ringer, and he looked depressed. Physically, Damon's skin was paler than usual, like the type of pale that a vampire got when they hadn't fed or had any blood for a few days and on top of that it appeared like Damon had missed out on sleep or proper rest of a few days.

Stefan stepped forward with a expression of concern. "Damon?"

Damon spared him a glance before tossing keys on the stand. "Brother."

"We've been waiting here for you." Stefan started off, frowning at his brother's state.

"Yeah, I appreciate that now if you'll excuse me." Damon walked past his brother, into the room where the bar was.

Stefan followed him, keeping a close eye on him.

Damon grabbed a bottle of bourbon, opened it and instantly took a long gulp from the bottle, not bothering with pouring it in a glass this time.

The concern grew as Stefan watched him down almost half of the bottle in one gulp.

Then when Damon was finished drinking he just stared at the bottle as if he was lost.

"You've been missing for these last days, where have you been?" Stefan cleared his throat.

"Where else, I've been out dealing with the fact that the love of my life in Bonnie is dead and gone, and that I will never get the chance to see the baby that I created with her born, because my baby is also dead and gone." Damon gestured with his bottle.

"How exactly have you been dealing with it?" Stefan wanted to know.

"What do you mean by that?" Damon questioned in return.

Stefan hinted. "I mean have well have you been holding it together or did you completely fall apart and find certain ways to deal with your pain."

Damon's head whipped around towards his brother and he snapped out. "You mean have I completely gone off of the rails and turn off my humanity or go on a killing spree, like the old Damon used to do when it came to coping with pain and heartbreak? No, I didn't do either of those things, my humanity is still on and I didn't kill anyone just in case you were waiting for me to do something wrong."

Stefan rubbed at his forehead. "I'm just worried about you Damon, that's all."

Placing the bottle down on the counter Damon shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

Stefan insisted. "That's alright."

"No, it's not. You're here to help comfort me about what happened with Bonnie and it wasn't fair for me to lash out at you like that." Damon directed at his brother.

"I know that you didn't mean to and I know that you did it because you are in deep mourning and part of mourning includes anger, so I'll give you a pass." Stefan's tone was full of understanding.

"This past few days, ever since I find out that she was gone have been like a awful nightmare that I'm keep hoping that I wake up from and that she walks through that door alive and well. That I can hold her in my arms again, but this is real and she's really gone." Damon's voice was filled with heavy sorrow.

Stefan eyed him with empathy and sympathy. "I'm so sorry Damon, I'm sorry that his had to happen in this way. There are really no proper words that I can provide to ease your pain and make it better. But, I'm sorry for you, Bonnie, and all of you that for lucky enough to have known her as a person. The world definitely lost someone special in Bonnie Bennett, more importantly we lost someone special."

Damon added his voice filled with agony. "I was away for the last few days, spending the nights in a hotel. After I left the hospital I just couldn't bring myself to come back here, I needed some time away from this place, because I thought that coming right back and I would see reminders of Bonnie and the life here that I built with her and us getting ready for the baby to be born. And that if I saw all of this, that I would break down, so that's why I was missing."

"That's fine if you had to do that, we all mourn and grieve in our different ways and you just do it in the best way that you need to get through." Stefan reassured him.

"But, I knew that I couldn't avoid this house forever and that I had to come back and face it, no matter it hurts." Damon's expression was grim.

"You went to the hospital?" Stefan picked up on what Damon had said.

"To confront the drunk driver that is the reason for Bonnie and our unborn child being dead." Damon confessed.

Stefan nodded. "I see."

Damon admitted. "I went there to confront him and to let him know just what he had done and the precious lives that he had taken away. I saw red and was angry beyond anything and I thought for a good minute about killing him in my anger."

Stefan got it. "But, you didn't."

Damon went on. "Nope, I actually couldn't bring myself to do it. As screwed up as it was that he decided to get behind the wheel, he didn't kill her on purpose and killing him wouldn't have brought Bonnie or my baby back."

"And you knew that it wasn't what Bonnie would have wanted you to do." Stefan pointed out.

"You're right, that did pay a part in why I decided not to kill him, she wouldn't have wanted me to not for an accident. It wasn't only that though. It was the look in his eyes and how he was acting, I think that the bastard truly felt awful and guilty about playing the part in her death. And that he truly felt remorseful for it. That's part of the reason that I didn't kill him." Damon finished.

"Accident or not, he ended a life by not being responsible and Bonnie didn't deserve that. Any anger that you or the rest of us have towards that driver is well warranted." Stefan stated.

Damon flexed his fingers. "Well, just because I didn't end the driver's life, doesn't mean that I don't want him to pay. I hope that the law handles him correctly and that he will spend as much time in prison as he can for the decisions that he made leading to Bonnie dying."

Stefan put in. "And you, me and Caroline will make sure that he faces the proper punishment in the court of law and at least get some jail time for it."

Damon ran a hand over his face. "How's Caroline by the way?"

"She's upstairs right now. Of course she is taking what happened to Bonnie hard, she's taking it very hard. She has been crying on and off since we learned about what happened." Stefan looked towards the stairs.

"I have to remember and know that I'm not the only one in pain by this. Caroline is hurting in this too, because her and Bonnie were friends every since childhood." Damon muttered.

"This is difficult and tough for all of us, it's going to be hard but we will get through." Stefan commented.

"At this moment, I just can't see that light at the end of the tunnel. And I don't know how I'll manage to get through life without my witch, but I don't think that I'll ever get over her or the way that she died." Damon was sober.

Stefan said. "A natural way to feel when she just died. You have to take a much time as you need to mourn and don't rush yourself to get over it."

Damon returned. "I'll take all of the time that I need to mourn them." He spoke of Bonnie as well as their child. "Trust me on that."

Stefan nodded.

The blue eyed vampire swallowed. "Her body was burned and ruined in the wreck, not even representable enough for a proper burial."

"We will find a way to send her off in honor, Damon, I guarantee that." Stefan directed.

"She told me that we were going to have a little girl. Like she knew it deep down in her gut that she was pregnant with a girl and that she wanted to name her Autumn and she really made me believe that we were going to have a girl afterall." Damon smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sure that she was right about that. Bonnie was always like that when it came to these types of things, I was very curious about becoming an Uncle, I admit." Stefan was saddened.

"I was really excited and looking forward to being a dad, for Bonnie to give him so that we can start raising our child together. And I would love him or her, unlike father and Lily did with us. I would have made extra sure to love and care for my daughter or son the way that a parent should, but I'll never get that chance and it's killing me inside." Damon mumbled.

Stefan shook his head. "This entire thing is just so tragic and it's not right."

Damon's voice had a tone like he wanted to cry. "It's been just a few days since Bonnie has been gone and I already miss her so much, Stefan."

Seeing his brother so heartbroken Stefan stepped up. "I know man and again I'm so sorry. But, I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here to help you through this for as long as you need me to be." He placed a comforting hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon gave his brother a silent nod of appreciation and thanks.

And Stefan stayed there and consoled his older brother as best as he could.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Four days had went by since Bonnie had woken up in that room where she didn't know the location was. Four days where she had been stuck with that strange woman and with each passing day, the panic and worry in Bonnie had grown. She had been knocked out and dragged to this place without her knowledge or her permission. She knew that things weren't right, despite the woman's repeated efforts to calm her and to say that things were okay.

Her magic wasn't at it's normal strength, like something was blocking it or weakening it. She kept demanding answers from the strange woman about where she was and why she was here, but the woman still refused to let her know about that. When she insisted to the woman that she be allowed to leave or call someone the strange woman denied her. Saying that she couldn't leave and that it was best for her and her baby if she stay put. The strange woman kept trying to tell Bonnie to relax and that she was there to care for Bonnie. Bringing Bonnie food, water, and juice and telling Bonnie that she should eat since she was pregnant.

When Bonnie tried to get passed the woman to leave the room, the woman always stopped her and prevented her from leaving. When she was in the room alone and the door was closed, she had tried several times to get up and open the door to get out, only to find that she was trapped in and that the door was locked from the outside. It was becoming clear to Bonnie that the woman wouldn't listen to her and wasn't about to let her go.

The woman's demeanor had Bonnie unsettled and desperate to find a way out, she know that she might be okay if she could find a way out or to contact Damon to come and help her, she knew that he must have been worried as she hadn't shown up for four days. She knew that she had to find a way to physically overpower the strange woman in order to escape, and that she would have to find a way to do that without risking her pregnancy by hurting herself. So, so tried to think of a way to do exactly that.

That's when she heard the door to the room start to open, Bonnie embraced herself for another encounter with that strange woman. But, who it was that came through that door this time was totally unexpected.

Enzo was the one who stepped through that door and when he did, his eyes landed on Bonnie with delight. "Hello, there love, sorry about the delay in my arrival here, but I had to spend the last days making sure that everything was going as it was suppose to."

Bonnie never expected to see Enzo, she was surprised to see him there. She hadn't seen him since she had that confrontation with him. But, despite their fall out and disagreement she was actually relieved to see a face that she knew, after spending four days locked up in this room. She wasn't sure how Enzo had found this place with her in it, but she assumed that maybe he somehow caught onto the fact that she was in trouble and had been taken.

And that the reason that he was there to rescue her and get her out. She thought that he was there to put their conflict to the side for the moment and out of whatever love that he had left for her, that he was there to help her escape. That's why she was relieved to see him, she wanted to get the hell out of this place and get back to Damon and she would do anything to do that, even if it meant doing that through Enzo.

"Oh, Enzo, Thank God." Bonnie let out a long breath. "I need your help."

Enzo looked her over. "Now you're happy to see me, huh?"

Bonnie brushed off the sarcastic tone in his voice, thinking that he was just being his witty self, but that he was still there to help her. "You have to get me the hell out of here."

The British vampire just stood there giving her a curious stare.

"Don't just stand there, we may not have a lot of time." She got to her feet frantically. "This crazy woman, she kidnapped me and brought me here. Now she is holding me against my will and won't let me leave. And I don't know what she'll do to hurt me, I'll give you appreciation for coming to rescue me, as soon as we are out of here."

"You think that I came here to rescue you?" Enzo was amused.

Bonnie blinked. "Yes, of course."

Enzo returned. "By the way, you don't have to worry about Natalie hurting you, I told her not to cause you harm."

She assumed that Enzo was talking about what strange woman. "That crazy woman is working with you."

"More like working for me. I gave Natalie instructions to watch over you. She working for me because I promised some rewards being in it for her. I would have gotten here sooner, but I had to spent the last days tying up some loose ends of this situation." Enzo admitted.

"This is on you? I'm here because of you, this is your plan." Bonnie was taken aback.

Enzo gave her a humorless grin. "Finally, you've caught on."

Bonnie became upset. "You, You had me kidnapped."

Enzo confessed. "That I did, Bonnie. How's your head? I tried not to hit you that hard?"

The green eyed witch put it all together. "You were the one who hit me with that object to knock me out."

"Hey, I had to find someway to get you out. I thought about drugging you with something to get you to pass out. But, you're far along in your pregnancy and being the noble man that I am, I didn't want to give you anything to make you miscarry." Enzo shrugged.

"You bastard, It was you in that other car, the one that almost hit me head on the other night and ran me off of the road." Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Right, that was me too. Sorry about that but I needed to drive fast enough and get close enough to give you a scare. I never planned on actually hitting you. I just did enough where I knew that you would stop your car." Enzo acted like what he was telling her was no big deal.

Bonnie became very angry at it all hit her. "You fucking asshole, you ran me off of the road, knocked me out, and kidnapped me and are holding me here against my will, why?"

Enzo directed. "You're smart, Bonnie I'm sure that you can think of why yourself."

"Wait….." Bonnie paused. "You're doing this because you're still bitter over our break up and you can't handle it."

"I'm tired of living a life of being disrespected and overlooked and being rejected and abandoned, this is me taking control and getting what I want." Enzo gestured.

"Well, I could careless about your bruised ego and could not give a damn about what you are feeling. I suggest that you get over your lapse of judgement in deciding to do this and let me go." Bonnie snapped at him.

"Now that's not going to happen, I wouldn't go through all of that trouble of getting you here just to let you go. You're here where you belong in my presence." Enzo said.

Bonnie told him through gritted teeth. "You better release me and let me go right now. And you better get as far away from me as you can, then maybe I can convince Damon not to kill you once he's find out what you've done."

Enzo grinned coolly. "Damon, won't be doing anything darling."

Bonnie glared at him. "Come on, how could you say that knowing Damon. He knows by now that I have been missing for the last four days. He's going to be worried and concerned about where I am. He's going to be looking for me and when he finds me and figures out that you played a part in it, there's going to be hell to pay for you. That's why for your well being I suggest that you rethink what you are doing here."

Enzo retorted. "No one looks or searches for the dead, Bonnie."

"What?" Bonnie snipped.

"Guess what." Enzo hinted. "Damon's not currently looking for you because he believes that you are dead."

"Really?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You are so full of bullshit, Enzo. Just trying to trick me so that I don't have the hope of Damon coming to get me."

Enzo insisted. "Oh, but I'm telling you the truth, I knew that I just couldn't kidnap you because yes Damon wouldn't stop looking for you. So, I needed a way to get him off of my back and through months of detailed and careful planning I came up with the idea to fake your death and make Damon believe that you are dead."

She aimed hate filled daggers at him.

Enzo explained more. "What do you think, that the whole running you off of the road ordeal was about? I needed your car, your car in order to stage a devastating car crash."

"No, you didn't." Bonnie shook her head as the realization hit her.

"I did." Enzo let out a laugh. "I set things up perfectly and because of that at this very moment Damon believes that you have died in a fiery car accident. He indeed thinks that his 'Bon-Bon' Is dead, still don't believe me and I'll show you proof that I'm telling you the truth. But, he's not going to look for you because you're actually dead to him.

Bonnie was furious and outraged. "You sick and twisted Son of a Bitch, why would you do something so low?"

"I'm teaching Damon a unknown lesson in why he shouldn't hook up with the ex girlfriend, if a former friend. He betrayed me the very second that he jumped into a romance with you. As for you, you need to get comfortable here, you won't be going anywhere for a long while." Enzo finished off coldly.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Thank you to everyone reviewing, reading and supporting this story! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie was in a very foul mood as she woke up in that room the next morning and she was pissed off, after finding out that Enzo was the leader and the reason why she was kidnapped and that he had faked her death so that Damon would think that she was dead and wouldn't look for her. It made her so angry that Enzo would make Damon falsely believe something like that and made her very concerned and worried about Damon's emotional state, she knew that he would lose his mind if anything ever happened to her, which was way she was so angry that Enzo would do such a thing, also beyond pissed that she was being held against her will.

The door to the room opened and in stepped Enzo carrying a tray of food. He looked at Bonnie and smiled almost acting like nothing was going on, like he hadn't kidnapped her.

"Morning, love." He carried the tray over to her. "Natalie has prepared a nice breakfast for you, so eat up."

In response she glared at him with a like of loathing, and at that moment she wanted to hurt Enzo Saint John, Damon Salvatore style, head detached from his body and all.

Enzo sighed when he saw how she was eyeing him. "Come on, Bonnie don't give me that look."

"You won't get away with this." Bonnie said in a deadly tone.

"I already have." Enzo returned.

"You're going to pay for doing this sooner or later, Enzo. One way or another I'm going to get out of here or Damon's going to find out the truth, and that's when there will be hell to pay for you." Bonnie warned.

Enzo looked at her. "Keep your hopeful thoughts to yourself, at this moment Damon still thinks that you are dead and as I said before you're not going anywhere, so you might as make yourself comfortable around me."

Bonnie spat back. "You fucking jackass."

Enzo tapped on the tray. "Whatever, eat your breakfast will you, before it gets cold."

"I don't want any food from you." Bonnie told him.

"Maybe you don't want, but you need it don't you, since you are eight months along. You need to make sure that you eat." Enzo smirked.

She keep looking at him with hate.

Enzo went on feeling smug. "As a matter of fact I know that you'll eat, because no matter what you feel about me, you won't let that spawn inside of you go hungry or deprive it of food."

As much as Bonnie hated to admit it, he was right on that part. If it was just her by herself in this situation she would have no problems showing him defiance by refusing to eat. But, the fact was that it wasn't just her, she was pregnant with her and Damon's baby. And she wouldn't do a hunger strike and risk harming her baby in anyway. At least not right now when she wasn't sure of how long it would be before she was able to escape Enzo's clutches.

So, for her unborn child sake and because she needed to but not wanted to, she began to reluctantly eat the breakfast that was in front of her.

Satisfied Enzo went on. "I'm sure that you want to know how exactly I pulled by genius plan off."

Bonnie just gave him the silent treatment and ate her breakfast.

"I'll entertain you with it anyway." Enzo ignored her silence. "This took months of meticulous planning and then getting the timing down right. Knowing that I would have to set up your 'death' by car accident, I needed someone to help that along, such as a drunk driver made to look like he has crashed into your car. Even when it really wouldn't be this drunk driver's fault after all."

"You just got someone to volunteer to set themselves up with the police, get drunk and lie on themselves to say that they killed me, when they really didn't?" Bonnie scoffed. "Who would be that stupid to put themselves on the line for you, and go to jail for a crime that they didn't commit, especially a crime as serious as killing someone accident or not."

"I did in fact get this person in a way to volunteer to be my drunk driver, just not exactly of his own free will." Enzo hinted.

Then Bonnie got it. "You compelled the person to pretend to be the drunk driver."

The British vampire's lips curved. "One of the perks of being a vampire darling."

Bonnie shook her head. "And just how in the hell would you compel someone to be a drunk driver, who killed another person in a car crash?"

"Glad that you want to know. First there was the matter of needing him to actually be drunk, you know compelling him to say that he was wasn't enough, when they do tests to see if someone is over the limit. Knew that they would test his blood alcohol level. So, I compelled him to drink until I knew that he was drunk enough." Enzo commented.

"That's so wrong, it's no different from you physically forcing someone to drink by shoving alcohol down their throats." She snipped out.

Enzo dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "You do what you have to do in order to get what you want. And me being a man backed into a corner I was willing to do whatever I had to in order to achieve getting what I want. As I was saying, I needed a drunk driver and I found the poor lad to play that part."

"After I had him drunk, I needed him drunk enough just so that he couldn't quite remember what happened on the night I planned to set up the car crash, him being drunk and me compelling him helped with that. I compelled him just enough so that he would question to himself whether or not he actually killed someone while driving drunk."

"Wait, so you have this man that you forced to get drunk doubting himself and letting him think that he may have killed me by accident. You would would put that false guilt into his mind and mess with his feelings like that, pulling in someone who has nothing to do with your issues over Damon and I, that's how far that you will go." Bonnie shook her head.

Enzo told her. "I'm going as far as it takes and the best thing is that my plan has worked to perfection so far, right now the police think that this guy was actually responsible for your death."

Bonnie was angry. "So, you're framing an innocent man to face prison time for something that he didn't do and serious prison that at that. It's a shame that this poor man has been caught up in your selfishness and self pity."

Enzo snorted. "He'll be an ever poorer man if Damon manages to kill him for believing that he killed you. How amusing if Damon went out and killed an innocent man under false pretenses."

The tone of his voice and the way that he was joking about it made her furious, especially because he was messing with Damon's feelings and emotions. "That's not funny, it's awful that you would play with people's lives like that."

"Hey, it wouldn't be my fault if Damon is impulsive and erratic the type to react off of his emotions before he thinks. If he takes the life of that man because of his angry over your 'death' then the blood would be on his hands."

"I'm not for Damon killing anyone over a car accident or something that wasn't intentional. But, he would never consider killing in a situation like this if he didn't believe that I had died in a tragic way right now. That is what you made him believe and you intentionally put him in a spot where he is grieving. You're the one who framed an innocent man and put his life on the line, if not physically then by the fact that he has to spend time in prison for something that he didn't do." Bonnie pointed out with temper.

Enzo stated. "There's no limits that I won't go to for my love for you."

Bonnie sneered. "This isn't love, no person who truly loves another would do something like this to the person that they claim to love. If you loved me you wouldn't have taken me away from the man that is the love of my life in Damon. Damon is the man who truly loves me and he shows it in how selfless that he is, unlike you."

Enzo's jaw clinched in jealously as Bonnie talked about her and Damon's love. "One of these days, you'll eventually understand. And since I do love you, I'll be open with all that I have done…."

So, he went on telling her about more of how he set up her kidnapping and fake death.

 _On the night of the car crash._

 _Enzo drove Dave Hill's car down the two lane road, with Dave in the passenger's seat tipsy and drunk, after he had compelled Dave to drink._

" _Where are we going?" Dave slurred._

" _You'll see, Dave." Enzo returned._

" _Where are you taking me? I don't feel too well, I had too much to drink." Dave slurred more._

" _You just hang tight, Dave." Enzo kept his eyes on the road._

 _In the passenger's seat, Dave groaned like a person who went over their limit in alcohol and regretted it._

 _Enzo checked his phone with one hand. "Just a matter of timing and making sure that her car comes along at the right time."_

 _Dave was confused. "Timing? Who comes along at the right time?"_

 _Enzo didn't answer Dave, instead he put his foot on the gas and sped up the car._

 _Even in his drunken haze Dave knew that Enzo was going over the speed limit. "Whoa, man slow down."_

" _Relax, Dave." Enzo sped up the car a little more._

" _Stop before you cause us to wreck." Dave was alarmed._

 _The British vampire didn't listen and kept pushing the car over the speed limit._

 _Dave let out an uneasy sound. "You're going to kill us or someone else if you keep going like this."_

 _Enzo spotted headlights coming from the other direction, in the other lane. "There she is." He suddenly and sharply turned his steering wheel and jerked the car into the other lane. Heading towards what was Bonnie's car at a high rate of speed and it looked like for the moment that he was going to run right into the other car._

" _Shit, watch out." Dave grabbed at the dashboard, eyes wide as he thought that they were about to have a head on crash._

 _But, at the last second the other car swerved over to the shoulder of the road and they went by it missing it by inches._

 _Dave looked over at Enzo like he was nuts. "What the hell, man you almost killed us and that person in the other car."_

" _Relax, Dave." Enzo's voice was calm. "I know what I am doing."_

 _Enzo made a U-turn with Dave's car and pulled up behind Bonnie's car which was stopped on the shoulder of the road._

" _We should check on that driver that you almost ran over." Dave suggested showing concern even if drunk._

" _Wait right here, I'm going to be needing you." Enzo compelled the man through the darkness of the car._

 _He then grabbed an hard object and got out of Dave's car walking towards Bonnie's car. A couple of minutes later he had knocked Bonnie out and she was slumped over into his arms, passed out._

 _That was when two other vehicles pulled up to join them, and the people in them worked for him. Enzo lifted the pregnant, unconscious Bonnie into his arms and walked towards the vehicles that had just pulled up. One of them was an SUV and the other one was a truck._

 _Two men stepped out of the truck, two men that he was paying cash to help him along with his plans. Their names were Lee and Eric._

" _Good of you to show up boys, perfect timing." Enzo greeted._

" _Is that the girl you've been talking about?" Lee gestured to the one in his arms._

" _This is the girl and I need you to go along with Natalie to make sure that she gets inside of the building that I picked out to take her to." Enzo stated._

" _Okay." Lee said. "Will do."_

 _Enzo carried Bonnie over to the SUV, where Natalie was waiting in the driver's seat._

 _Natalie looked over as Enzo carried Bonnie. "You want me to take her to our facility?"_

 _He paused to put Bonnie into the back seat. "Yes and once you get there, Lee here is going to go with you, to help you get her inside and lock her in that room. I have to stay behind for a bit to make sure that everything goes like it should, but once I'm done I will join you there."_

" _Alright, Enzo." Natalie said_

" _Go with her now." Enzo ordered to Lee as he shut the SUV door._

 _Nodding, Lee walked over to the passenger's side and got into the SUV._

 _Enzo waved a hand and Natalie drove off and Enzo felt a lot more secure now that they had Bonnie._

 _Eric stepped up. "What do you want me to do, Boss?"_

" _We need to hurry and set this area up for that car crash before someone else comes along down this road." Enzo commanded._

" _Right, I'll help you in making sure that this looks like the most devastating car accident ever." Eric agreed._

" _That's the whole plan." Enzo walked back over to Dave's car and opened the door on the side that Dave was sitting in._

 _Dave might have been drunk but he had witnessed what had happened from where he was sitting and it bothered him and made him upset. "Why did you do that pregnant lady like that?"_

 _Enzo simply said. "That's none of your concern, Dave."_

 _Dave glanced back and forth. "But, you hit her and knocked her out, then you put her into that SUV, something's not right about this…...I'm going to call the cops to let them know what you just did."_

 _Reaching in Enzo grabbed Dave by the collar. "You won't be calling the cops, because you're not going to remember what you just saw or me."_

" _And how do you think that I'm going to forget this?" Dave challenged._

" _Because I have a skill that you don't know about called compulsion. Now step out of the car, Dave and await further instructions."_

Bonnie was done with eating, even though there was still food left on the plate. The more that Enzo talked and explained how he executed his sick and twisted plan, the less appetite that she had to eat. She figured that she had eaten enough for now for the baby inside of her.

Enzo went on. "Now do you want to know how I came up with a dead body, since you're here and the dead body obviously couldn't have been you."

"Not really, but I'm sure that your ego will tell me how." Bonnie's tone was filled with dread to know.

"Some random girl was just found on the streets, who was petite and matched your size and was also pregnant." Enzo admitted.

"You killed an innocent pregnant woman?" Bonnie was taken aback by how far that he was willing to go in this.

"More like one of the men who worked for me killed her when he found her sleeping on the streets." Enzo confessed.

Bonnie snapped back. "Under your orders I'm sure. I never thought that you could be so vicious and cold hearted."

Enzo defended. "The girl was homeless and out on the streets, she was struggling to take care of herself. Could you imagine if her baby had been born and having to live homeless on those streets."

Bonnie threw her hands up in frustration. "Are you really trying to twist this into doing some good deed for that pregnant girl that you had murdered."

Enzo rationalized. "I needed a pregnant body, one that could be burned enough where it couldn't be identified with sight."

At this point Bonnie aimed daggers at him and if looks could kill then Enzo would have been beyond dead.

"I just want another chance to be with you, my actions in getting their may be questionable, but it's no different from you overlooking all of the terrible things that Damon has done to be with him." Enzo pouted.

"And you think that by kidnapping me, that I'll give you a second chance at another romantic relationship with you?" Bonnie voiced in disbelief.

"Something similar worked before, when I took you because the Armory was after you and then we were together at the cabin and fell for each other over the time. I'm hoping to recreate that." Enzo commented.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That happened under the certain condition and circumstance me coming from a broken heart of Damon's desiccation and plus feeling all alone and like I had no one else. There's no way that, that's going to happen again. It's been over with you and it's never going to start again."

Enzo insisted. "You could change your mind."

Bonnie blinked. "So, you're just thinking that we are going to start over and that you can get a second chance with me. You think that we're going to be a happily ever after couple? Soon enough I'm going to be giving birth to this baby, this baby that I made with Damon. You think that it's going to be me, you and Damon's child being a happy family together."

Enzo peered down at her pregnant form. "Actually, I have no intentions of that baby coming along with us. It's just going to be you and me with no baby in sight."

"What?" Bonnie scoffed.

"I certainly don't want to have to raise another man's child, especially not Damon Salvatore's and a baby would slow me down too much, that's why I plan on getting rid of it." Enzo hinted.

Bonnie's heart dropped. "There's no way that I'm going to let you harm my baby just because of this war path that you are on. You must be out of your mind, I'll hurt you before you ever lay a harmful hand on my baby."

"Chill, Bonnie, I may have gone so far, but I wouldn't go as far as to harm a newborn." Enzo frowned.

"You just said that you were going to get rid of it." Bonnie interrupted.

"Yes, I did. But, I still plan on keeping it alive. As a matter of fact that is where Natalie comes in." Enzo said

"And what does that strange woman have to do with my pregnancy?" Bonnie questioned.

Enzo replied. "Natalie has wanted to be a mom, but has had trouble being able to get pregnant herself, In exchange of her helping me watch over you I offered her to be able to adopt a child."

Bonnie placed a protective hand over her belly. "There's no way that you're going to separate me from my baby and hand him or her over to that crazy woman, no way that's going to happen. And you're crazy yourself if you think that it would be allowed by Damon or I."

Enzo returned. "Bonnie, Natalie would be sure to love your baby as if it's her own, I know that she would. I just can't be burdened down with it. It's out of my love for you that I'm at least making sure that your baby will be raised in a loving him. It's better off without Damon Salvatore as it's father, considering that, that child's life will most likely be corrupted by him."

"You have no right to decide that and you're being selfish, Thinking about placing my baby in the hands of a stranger that I don't know, because you have this delusional vision that we will be able to live this life together after you kidnapped me and are holding me against my will." Bonnie's temper rose.

"I'm making sure that the baby will be taken care of, at least be grateful for that." Enzo retorted. "Weeks from now you'll give birth and Natalie will take the baby as her own and you and I can began our life together."

"This is not going to work, you will fail." Bonnie stated through gritted teeth.

"I'm thinking that we should move to Europe, to a nice country side town with just the two of us. And I promise that I would treat you right and give you the life that you deserve, much better than Damon ever could. I know that you have your objections to me now, but I'm hoping that with the time alone with me, that you can fall in love with me and see that I am right for you." Enzo ignored how she felt to focus on his dream of them together.

"So, your hopes lies in kidnapping me and taking me across seas and hoping that I get Stockholm syndrome towards you." It was so asinine that Bonnie had to let a humorless laugh.

Enzo looked at her. "Call it what you may, but I'm doing this for us."

Bonnie eyed him with disgust. "There is no us, why can't you get that and just let me go. You're a piece of shit and one pathetic man Enzo Saint John."

Enzo shrugged. "Then it's a good thing that I'll have plenty of time to change your mind on that."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon was roaming around in his house, lost in his thoughts when he found Caroline sorting through a box of Bonnie's belongings.

She looked up from what she was doing as he entered into the room. "I'm just looking through her things, it's helps me cope right now." Caroline let him know.

Damon softly returned. "That's fine, we all do what we need to do in order to mourn her."

Caroline stared at one of Bonnie's spellbooks. "Is there a way that we can bring her back, like we did all of those things before?"

Damon put his hands in his pocket. "If there was a way to bring her back to life and I knew of it, she would be back with us already."

"Right, and I know that." Caroline said. "It's just hard to accept that her death is so final this time."

"I know what you mean. Through all of the times that she has survived before. Dying to bring Jeremy back to life, becoming the anchor, blowing up with the other side. Surviving that psychopath Kai and the ptsd that he put her through, all of those times that she has died and suffered, she has managed to come back, but not this time." Damon finished sadly.

"And all of those times were supernatural related, but the thing that takes her out permanently, is a human mistake as common as drunk driving. It's just unreal." Caroline sighed.

"Some human made an error and it cost her, her life. I'm still so pissed at that, it's beyond unfair." Damon shook his head.

Caroline held up a shirt that was owned by Bonnie. "It's times like this where I really loathe the human race, I mean I know that the guy didn't kill her on purpose and deciding to drive drunk is such a selfish decision, that puts everyone on the road at risk."

Damon stated. "We can only hope that, that drunk driver spends a long time behind bars to make sure that he pays for what he did."

Caroline let out a long breath. "I just wish that she would come here and tell us that this is all one huge mistake and that she never died in that damn accident."

Damon agreed. "Me too."

"What makes it so hard to accept that she is gone forever is not just the fact that I loved her like a sister and the fact that I feel like I lost a sister. But. it's also how forward she looked to being a new mother and how she will never get that chance to be that mom." Caroline's ton was filled with sorrow.

Damon's tone was that of a depressed and broken man. "What makes it so hard for me to accept, is that I not only lost the woman that I loved, but our unborn baby as well. I lost the most greatest woman in the world. And I'm going to miss everything and all that she should for her kindness, compassion, and loving her. Having her around, in her presence and her laughter and beautiful smile."

Caroline looked at him. "I wasn't always a fan of yours for my own reasons, but one thing that I was a fan of was how much that you loved her. Your love for her was obvious."

"I did love her, I do love her even through her death. And I will love her, months, years after she has passed away." Damon softly commented.

The blonde vampire nodded showing that she believed him.

"I have planned anything for her." Damon ran a hand through his hair.

Caroline looked at him with some sympathy.

Damon explained. "She has been gone for five days now and I haven't even started to come up with a service for her. I should plan something, even if her body can't be used."

"Yes, Bonnie deserves a service, for us to be able to honor and pay respects to her death." Caroline agreed.

"That's what I'll do then, I'll have a memorial service for her. Even if it's a small one, just so that everyone that she was close to and who loved her can come and get some closure and honor the life that she lived. I have to do that for her, even if I'm not in the mood to." Damon muttered.

"You won't have to do it alone, I'll help you with planning the service and with whatever is needed for that service." Caroline suggested.

"Thanks, you can help as much as you want to, since you've lost your closest friend." Damon nodded.

She took in his appearance and how tired that he looked and how pale that he was. "You've been skipping out on meals in these recent days."

He eyed his brother's girlfriend. "It's that obvious, huh."

Caroline said. "You look like you are a few days from starving yourself to the point of desiccation."

Damon ran a shaky hand over his face. "I haven't been able to sleep or eat much since I found out that she is gone."

Caroline returned. "I know that you are in pain and that you are hurting over her death, but you should eat before you do any more damage to your body."

Damon sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"As Bonnie's friend and knowing how much she loved you, I know that she wouldn't want you to starve yourself not even over her, so I'm asking you to get some blood into your system, if not for you then at least for her sake." Caroline suggested.

"You're right, she wouldn't want me to do this to myself, I'll go down and have myself a couple of blood bags to keep up my strength for her." Damon commented.

Caroline nodded. "Good."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Eight days later.

With the help of Caroline, Damon planned the memorial service for his fiancee and their unborn child. They set up the service to be held at a medium sized church, in the California town of which he lived in. The memorial service was small in attendance compared to some others. Which was fine with Damon, because he wasn't sure that he could deal with the type where hundreds attended at that point. Enough attended to give him the comfort and the knowledge that Bonnie Bennett had been a well loved and respected woman.

Besides him being at the service, there was of course Caroline and Stefan there. Along with Abby and Lucy. Matt, Jeremy and Tyler has also made the time to come to the West Coast for her service, Alaric had wanted to come as well, but something came up with this twins that required him to stay behind. But, Alaric did send a ton of condolences Damon's way.

Along with her closest family and friends, some of Bonnie's neighbors and co-workers had also come along to make their respects to her death and the life that she has lived. And it turned out to be a beautiful service, where everyone honored Bonnie's life and who she was.

It touched Damon's heart to see how many people that she had truly impacted. It was a difficult service to go through for him emotionally and he mourned and grieved for her, but at the same time on the outside he tried to remain as strong as possible to get through the service for her. And ended up giving a lovely speech about the wonderful woman that Bonnie was and how much that he loved her.

Later, that night Damon was in a down mood and he felt emotionally drained from the memorial service earlier, as well as the past days that he had spent mourning for Bonnie and planning her service. He told Stefan and Caroline good night and that he was turning into bed early.

In his bedroom, he shut the door to give himself some privacy and took a moment to look around, her presence and the things that she owned was still all around in the bedroom that he has shared with her. Shaking his head, he got ready for bed, kicking off his shoes and socks and then taking off his shirt and changing into more comfortable pants. He went into the master bathroom and brushed his teeth and came out and pulled back the sheets on the bed.

Then he just stood there and stared at the bed that he had once shared with Bonnie, and stared at her spot of the bed and the side that she had slept on. Wondered if he should consider sleeping on her side of the bed to comfort himself in her absence or wondered if that was too much. And for a good minute he debated to himself on which side of the bed that he should sleep on his or hers.

When he shifted where he stood, his feet brushed against something that was under the bed. Bending down Damon looked to see what it was and he could see that it was Bonnie's pajama shirt, she had worn it the last time that she has slept in this bed and Damon could remember back to that morning in which she has taken in off in a rush to get into the shower, because she didn't want to be late to where she had to go. That was the last morning that he would ever see her here, because that night would end up being the night of the car crash and the night that she had died.

Reaching, he grabbed her pajama top and stood up right. Took a moment to run his hands over the soft material of it, then he brought the clothing item to his nose. Closing his eyes he breathed in deep and discovered that the pajama top still held onto the strong scent of her and that it smelled so much like her.

For some reason all of the strength that he had managed to hold to at the memorial service earlier that day went away. Smelling her scent got to him emotionally and he broke. Clutching her pajama top in his hands, Damon collapsed to the bed and let out a heartbroken sob and cry, like he never had before for the loss of the love of his life in Bonnie Bennett.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Meanwhile, back in her prison of a room Bonnie was in her own emotional distress.

She was trying to keep up the hope that Damon would found out the truth and that she was really alive and that he would come to get her. But, it had now been slightly over a week and there was no sign that he knew that she was really alive. Which meant that she was caught and stuck in this hellhole with Enzo and that crazy Natalie. She wanted to see Damon so badly and she had missed him. But, part of her feared that he would never find out and that she would be stuck with Enzo for a long time.

Still she tried to keep up the hope, telling herself that her fiance was smart and savvy and that someone would come up to clue him in on what was really going on.

Enzo came into the room, breaking into her thoughts. She gave him a cold look. "What do you want?"

Enzo replied. "I came in to show you something."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Go away, I was about to go to sleep." She wasn't really but she just wanted him to leave the room and leave her alone.

"Not until I show you want I need to show you, then you can go to sleep." Enzo told her.

"What is it." Bonnie snapped out with little patience.

"Proof in why you should let go and give up on Damon ever finding you and accept that your life is with me now." Enzo stepped forward with something in his hand.

She eyed him with distrust as he moved closer towards her.

Enzo went on. "A memorial service was held in your name earlier today."

Bonnie's heart dropped. "How do you know this?"

Enzo answered. "Because one of the men who is working for me, Eric has been keeping quiet taps on Damon and what's going on with him at my request."

"And you had him go to my memorial service." Shivers went up her spine as she said this, at the thought of a funeral service being held for her when she was very much breathing and alive.

"Once I heard from him that they were planning a memorial service for you, I asked Eric to go there and see if he could spy on Damon." Enzo admitted.

"And you did it why, so that you could rub it in my face." Bonnie accused.

"Just because you need some closure and there's no bigger one than a service being held in your name." Enzo mumbled. "That's why you need to see a few pictures that Eric managed to sneak in at the service."

"I don't want to see them." Bonnie denied.

Enzo once again ignored her feelings. "You need to see them." He pressed the pictures into her face.

She grabbed onto the pictures and studied them. She saw a church filled with the mourners who had come to her service. Saw most of the people that she had gotten close to in life there in their various stages of grief.

Then she saw the pictures taken of Damon, dressed in his dark suit and tie. On the outside it looked like he was holding it together well considering the situation. But, Bonnie saw the expression of grief and sadness on his face and in his eyes and knew that he was being torn apart inside. She wanted to reach out to him but was helpless to do so. She ran a stroked a tender finger over the spot on the photo where his face was.

"What did I tell you." Enzo said in a told you so type of tone.

She wiped away the single tear that had fallen down her cheek as her heart broke for Damon.

Enzo added smugly, nearly gloating. "I guess Damon isn't feeling so arrogant and sure of himself now."

Bonnie whipped her head up in his direction. "You pig bastard, you're enjoying his grief, aren't you."

Enzo's lips curved like he almost wanted to grin. "I'm just glad that my plan worked so well and that Damon has no idea."

"It doesn't matter what problems or issues that you have with Damon, to falsely put him through this type of heartbreak is cruel and cold hearted on your part." Bonnie spat out.

"Too bad that you're upset, but I won't feel sorry for any pain that Damon is feeling. Did he feel for me when I lost you." Enzo returned.

"A break up with your girlfriend and thinking that the love of your life is dead are completely different and not on the same level. Plus I broke up with you a long time ago of my own will, Damon didn't force me to do that. You're holding me here against my will and are keeping me apart from Damon, and letting him believe something happened that really didn't" Bonnie retorted.

And she added. "And it's not just Damon, you know. There are the others, the rest of my friends and family. My Mom, my cousin Lucy, Caroline and all of my other friends, you're messing with their emotions too. Tricking them into believing that I am dead and making them mourn me for no real reason. What about them."

"Collateral damage." Enzo shrugged. "I have no qualms with the others, but they have to believe that you are dead too in order for this plan to work."

"You're one heartless and selfish bastard." Bonnie glared at him.

The British vampire just looked at her because he had no real retort to that.

"I wish that I would have succeeded a while ago when I was a huntress and that I would have succeeded in plunging that stake into your damn chest, if I knew what I know about you know." Bonnie told him.

Enzo tensed at those words from her and the venom behind them. That hurt both his ego and his feelings.

Bonnie nearly screamed. "I hate you for doing this, Enzo and I'll always hate you for doing this, do you understand."

Her words bruised him even more. "Yes, I understand." Enzo started to make a move towards the door. "Good night, Bonnie." He walked out of the room and locked her inside.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Three days later, Damon sat on the beach alone, trying to get a handle on his emotions and some kind of peace of mind. Looking out onto the ocean, he quietly thought about the times that he had spent with Bonnie on this beach, since they had moved here.

His smartphone rang, breaking into the quietness and his mediation. Lifting it out of his pocket he saw that it was Alaric calling him.

Damon pressed the button on the phone. "Hello, Ric."

Alaric greeted Damon with some hesitation to his voice. "Uh, yeah hi Damon."

Damon picked up on it. "Is there something specific that you are calling me for?"

"Actually there is." Alaric answered.

"What's the reason?" Damon wanted to know.

"I didn't want to burden or bother you with this, knowing that Bonnie's memorial service was just a few days ago, but something very important came up." Alaric stated.

"Go ahead and tell me." Damon insisted.

Alaric paused. "It's about Elena."

Damon was caught off guard. "Elena?"

Alaric hinted. "The whole linking Bonnie to Elena deal and Elena not waking up until Bonnie dies. Remember that?"

He honestly had not remembered that or at least it hadn't crossed his mind recently. Meaning that Elena and her waking up had been nowhere near his mindset, ever since Bonnie died so tragically. It was almost like he had forgotten about Elena in Bonnie's death.

There was a time in the days following Elena's coma, where he envisioned himself there waiting next to Elena's coffin, for her to wake up and be reunited with her. But, obviously times had changed. Losing Bonnie had consumed him so much that he didn't think about the link and he had almost forgotten about Elena and that whole spell.

Part of him felt slightly guilty for not giving a thought to the Gilbert woman that he once thought was the love of his life, before he figured out that Bonnie really was. But, a bigger part of him mostly didn't, mourning Bonnie and his lost child was his number one priority and he didn't regret that. Maybe the link and Elena would eventually come to his mind, after his grief wore off some. But, the fact that rushing off to reunite with Elena never crossed his mind once Bonnie died, proved to him how much his feelings and love had grown for Bonnie. And the fact that he now felt no joy or excitement at the thought of Elena waking up, off of Bonnie's death.

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I decided that I should go and check on Elena, since Bonnie has died." Alaric picked his words carefully, as he was balancing on a scale, knowing that Damon was still reeling from Bonnie's death. "I went to Brooklyn, just in case she needed someone there when she woke up."

"Go on." Damon moved the sand between his feet, not sure if he was ready to see Elena yet, in the current emotional state that he was in.

"And I'm here in Brooklyn, right now, standing next to her coffin, to see if she has woken up yet." Alaric commented.

Damon guessed because he still cared about Elena after all. "She's awake? Is she still in there or has she woken up and disappeared already?"

Alaric said. "Actually that's the reason why I had to call you as soon as I saw…..As soon as I saw that she is still in the coffin."

Damon was taken aback. "Are you being serious, Ric."

Alaric assured through the phone. "I'm being one hundred percent serious, Damon, I'm here right now looking at her coffin and she's here and she hasn't moved and she is still in her coma."

"Oh, wow." Damon muttered not sure how to respond.

"It's been fifteen days since Bonnie passed away, right." Alaric put as more of a comment than a question.

"Yes, it's been fifteen days." Damon mumbled.

Alaric went on. "At least that's how long it has been since Bonnie was suppose to have passed away."

Damon wondered. "Where are you going with this, Alaric?"

Alaric told him. "Where I am going with this, is that if this whole link thing with Bonnie and Elena was true, then fifteen days should be more than long enough for the spell to have to be broken after Bonnie died. And yet here I'm looking at Elena still in a coma."

"I guess that Elena should have woken up by now." Damon some what agreed.

"And yet she's not. Unless Kai lied about the spell that he set up and didn't tell us that even if Bonnie died, that Elena would still remain in her coma. As some kind of crappy joke on his part." Alaric went.

"No, that psychopath was telling the truth about the link, he really wanted me to choose between Bonnie and Elena and wanted me tormented over it. He really linked them together, to be cruel as a way to stick it to Bonnie and I, knowing that her death would really wake Elena up. Elena waking up he knew would be a constant reminder of Bonnie having to die in order for that to happen." Damon shook his head.

"Exactly, my point and since I think that, the sociopath path was telling the truth about how he linked those two, something is fishy here, Damon. Something is off. If Bonnie is really dead, then Elena should have woken up." Alaric finished.

Red flags went up in Damon's head. "When you mention it like that, it does raise suspicions in my mind."

Alaric pointed out. "This may seem far fetched, but hear me out. What if this means that it wasn't Bonnie who died in that car crash fifteen days ago, what if this somehow means…."

Gasping, Damon put together. "That Bonnie's not dead afterall….that she is very much still alive."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I know that some of you have been asking about my other stories and I'm sorry that I haven't updated those in a while. But, at times I have this problem with writer's block and I hit this wall. I still enjoy writing when new ideas come to my mind though.**

 **Thanks for those who have supported this story so far and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	7. Chapter 7

He stayed on the phone with Alaric for a good hour, discussing Elena being in a coma still and her being still in that coffin and what it could mean to the possibilities of Bonnie being alive. Both he and Alaric agreed that the linking spell was real and that Kai had meant what he said when he linked the two, and that Elena would wake up the very minute that Bonnie had died. So, the fact that Elena was still in that coffin and remained in a coma, had the potential of being real significant for them and every for Bonnie.

Alaric calling him and telling him such mind blowing news did have Damon curious, and feeling slight hope that his witch could actually be alive and wasn't dead after all. But, he wanted to look into it more, before he came to the conclusion that she was really alive, before he gave himself that hope, just to be crushed and heartbroken again to know that Bonnie was really dead and that something had went wrong for Elena to still be in a coma.

Anyone that knew about his relationship with Elena before, would be taken aback by the fact that Damon was actually relieved that Elena was still in a coma. Some thought that he would be disappointed to learn such a thing and the old Damon would have been. No one could doubt that he still cared about Elena and considered her important to him. Of course he would prefer that she be able to wake up from her coma one day.

He just refused for it to be at the expense of Bonnie's life, he didn't want Bonnie to have to die in order for Elena to come back and if Bonnie dying was the only option in order for that to happen, then he rather Elena remain in a coma. If there was anyway for Elena to wake up, while it guaranteed that Bonnie got to live then Damon would take it in a heartbeat. Only if having Elena back meant that Bonnie would still be around alive and strong. But, the choice right now was between Elena's coma and Bonnie's death and he was going to choose for Elena to remain in a coma every time.

He was relieved about Elena being in a coma and what it could mean for Bonnie's life. And now they went from Bonnie being lost and dead, to her maybe, just maybe being alive. All because after the memorial service that was held for Bonnie, Alaric got the notion to go to New York and check up on Elena when no one else thought to do so. Then Alaric opened that coffin and saw Elena still in there, and got the instinct that Bonnie could still be alive.

Damon had to admit that Alaric gave a lot of valid reasons for why his theory could be right. And that he gained a small sunray of hope from that. But, he needed to be one hundred percent sure that Bonnie was alive, before he pursued anything and that he needed a lot of questions answered and a lot of things cleaned up, before he found out what was really going on.

His mind was swimming with thoughts and feelings and if he was going to figure this all out, he was going to need as much input and help as he could get. So, he ran what he had just been talking about towards Stefan and Caroline, glad that they had decided to stay for support a little longer before they decided to fly back to Virginia. And now them staying to help Damon cope with the death of Bonnie, could turn into them helping him finding out if Bonnie was alive or not.

Both Stefan and Caroline were shocked and taken aback as Damon had told them this theory.

"Are you sure that Elena is still in that coffin?" Caroline questioned.

"Ric, saw her with his own two eyes and I believe him." Damon confirmed.

"Then this is huge." Stefan pointed out.

"It's more than huge, if Elena isn't awake then the link wasn't broken like it was suppose to have been when Bonnie died." Caroline agreed.

Damon spoke. "Exactly, the meaning behind this could be very serious and it can mean something about Bonnie not having died, but we all need to make sure that it means something, before we jump into this thing."

Caroline gestured widely. "We're all hoping that this means that Bob could actually be be living, but where do we start to find out."

Stefan said. "The first place we would have to start is the night of the car crash, where Bonnie was said to have died."

"Right." Caroline looked over at Damon. "I know that it maybe harsh to go over those memories again of that night, but we need for you to if we are going to find out what's happening here."

"It is difficult to go over." Damon nodded. "But, I'll do that, if it means that we figure all of this out for Bonnie's sake. I'll try to remember as much as I can."

Stefan and Caroline waited for him to tell them what he remembered about that night.

Damon rubbed at his forehead. He went over how the police came and told him about the car accident and that Bonnie had died in it and how he had compelled them to take them to where she was, which was at the scene of the accident.

"...Her car was wrecked,d it had been completely caught up in flames, although they had put the fire out by the time that I have gotten there." Damon finished.

"And you saw a body there." Stefan asked soberly.

"Yes, I saw a body, it was in that burnt out shell of her car." Damon pressed his lips together in a grim line.

Caroline added in. "This is going to sound morbid, but you couldn't actually tell that it was Bonnie right, I mean you couldn't physically I.D. her because that body was burnt to a crisp almost."

Damon paused. "No, I couldn't actually make out any features that would make me know right from the start that it was her. The body was beyond recognition for that. But, it was female and it didn't appear to be pregnant. I think that I and the cops just assumed that it was her, because the car was registered to Bonnie. But it corpse was burned and there was never a DNA test to confirm that it was her. But, Rick did have a theory on that, that I now starting to lean towards."

Stefan wanted to know. "And what would that be?"

Damon glanced towards his brother. "That the corpse that I saw wasn't actually Bonnie's, that it belonged to another woman and that was really the one who died in the car crash."

"Wait, so how did another woman, who also happened to be pregnant get a hold of Bonnie's car?" Caroline frowned.

"I don't know, maybe she stole it." Damon shrug. "But, it that body is not Bonnie's, yet somehow ended up in her car, then the only explanation is that the body in the car really belonged to someone else."

"If the car was stolen somehow, then Bonnie didn't report it." Stefan commented.

Caroline stated. "What if she wasn't able to report stolen?"

Both brothers looked at the blonde vampire.

Sighing, Caroline went on. "If Bonnie was able to then she should have reported her car stolen or at least let us or someone know that someone else had gotten their hands on her car. Yet there has been nothing but silence from her and if she really is alive, we haven't heard anything from her."

Stefan furrowed his brow. "We haven't, not for the two weeks ago that this car crash happened, so if she's not dead then we would have heard from her by now."

"She would have contacted me by now, to let me know that she was okay and breathing and that I wouldn't have to worry. And that it she wasn't the one hurt in that car crash that happened. Somehow if she was willing, Bonnie wouldn't have let us go this long worrying about her or thinking that she was dead." Damon paced.

"Then even if she is still alive, then something could be wrong still and holding her back from contacting or getting a hold of us. What if she got her car stolen and is hurt somewhere?" Caroline asked concerned.

"If she would be hurt, then we definitely have to find her and find her soon, especially if she is seriously hurt." Damon grumbled.

Stefan mentioned. "The best way that we can find out where she is, is to track down the people who last saw her on that night and that day."

Damon nodded. "That would be a great place to start."

Caroline spoke up. "But if she's missing…...even if it turned out that she really did die, we have to follow up on any clues that Bon may be alive, so matter where it leads us to."

"Is there is a lead, no matter how small we have to follow up on it, for Bonnie and for the sake of the baby that she is carrying." Damon said with some feeling. "We have to pursue this, even if it leads to a dead end. At least we know that we tried and there will be no 'what if's."

"If she is alive, we will know the truth sooner rather than later, we hope." Stefan added.

"My witch could be out there somewhere, needing our help. And we're going to need as much help as we can get putting together the pieces in finding out if she is alive." Damon finished.

By the time that his conversation with Stefan and Caroline ended, Damon was a little more convinced that his fiancee wasn't dead after all. He had hope, a renewed sense of hope and he was going to hold onto that hope until it was confirmed that she was indeed dead.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

He knew that Bonnie could be alive, but he didn't know where to start exactly to find out where she was, if she was hurt or missing. All he knew that if she was still breathing, that she wasn't willing staying away and that something had prevented her from returning home. This worried him, even in his grand relief in knowing that there was a chance that she wasn't really dead.

Damon wanted to make sure that anyone that was willing to help him figure out the truth of the situation was brought in to help. For Bonnie's sake he was willing to get everyone that he could in on this.

That was why he called Trevor and Bailey over, who had been very saddened by Bonnie's death and who had attended her service to pay their respects.

Trevor started. "So, Bonnie could be alive? That's great news for today!"

Bailey agreed. "It's a miracle if true."

"It's just a theory, we aren't one hundred percent sure on yet." Damon muttered.

"Well, it's an interesting theory, one that should be followed up on if there is a even the slightest hunch that Bonnie is really alive." Trevor stated.

"That's why I called you over, to see if you can do anything to help us and her out with this situation." Damon told the two.

"Of course, if she is alive, then we'll definitely assist you in finding out the truth." Trevor said.

Bailey wondered. "So, what clues are you looking at so far? Perhaps we could help there."

Damon thought about it. "The best way that we could figure out to start was on the night of the car accident and seeing if we could track down the people or persons who may have last spotted Bonnie before whatever happened."

Trevor commented. "We do know that there was a car crash of some kind, right?"

Damon returned. "Right, and that it at least involved Bonnie's car, even if she wasn't actually the person who ended up in the car when the accident happened."

Trevor pointed out. "Then the drunk driver maybe the best person to go to, in order to piece together what actually happened. Did someone else witness the accident happen?"

"No, as far as I know, no one besides the people actually involved in the car crash witnessed it or knew what happened. There was a person who came up on the car crash after it had already occurred, they saw the wreck and then called the police." Damon shook his head.

"Then the drunk driver who caused the accident maybe the first place that we have to look to, in order to set us off in the direction that we need to go." Bailey said.

"He doesn't remember much of that night and his memory is hazy. I confronted him and the one thing that he kept insisting on is that he really didn't remember what happened or causing the accident itself. I just put it off on him being drunk and having so much alcohol that it impacted his memory." Damon stated about Dave Hill.

Trevor went. "Him having a ton of drink, would make it a common reason why he would have a hard time remembering what happened that night, especially getting into a wreck and getting a head injury from it."

Damon rubbed his chin. "So, with him remembering so little of that night, can he really help us in figuring out what we need to know?"

Bailey said. "There could be a way around that."

"That's right, maybe you could find away around that memory thing." Trevor directed at his girlfriend.

"What are you hinting at?" Damon looked back and forth between the two.

Trevor replied. "Bailey does hypnosis from time to time."

Bailey confirmed. "I do, it's hypnosis that I have been doing for a few years. Mostly it's to have people access memories that they think are lost to them. I try to get people to remember things that they can't remember on their own."

Damon was curious. "And does it work?

Bailey shrugged. "It's depends on the person and have difficult the memory is to get in their minds. But, them being hypnotized can reach into their subconscious and gain memories that they didn't even realize were there."

"And if this drunk driver has something in his subconscious about that night, then I'm sure that, that memory could be dug out." Trevor suggested.

"Do you really think that you could try that?" Damon gestured towards Bailey.

"Yeah, I will try hypnosis, Just let me know where I can find that drunk driver." Bailey commented.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

That drunk driver, Dave Hill was still in big legal trouble for what he had did or what everyone thought that he had did. He faced an uphill battle with the court system and faced serious prison time for killing a woman and her unborn child.

But, a judge had let him out on bail, but had given Dave strict orders that he wasn't allowed to leave town, since he was charged in the death of Bonnie Bennett. Dave had to stay in town and was nearly under house arrest, until his next court appearance, that was scheduled for the following month.

That is where Bailey found him on the following day, the day after she agreed to Damon that she was try and use her hypnosis skills to see if she could dig up any helpful memories from Dave. After they found out that Dave had made bail, they got his address and Bailey went over to his house.

She approached the door and rang on his doorbell. Dave Hill opened up the door and he looked like a man that had lost a couple of pounds, Bailey guessed that the stress of facing prison time was getting to the man.

Dave's eyes scanned over her. "May I help you?"

Bailey greeted. "Dave Hill?"

Dave returned. "Yes, that's me? Is there something that you need?"

Bailey let him know. "I'm here about your case, the one where you are up for in killing a pregnant woman drunk driving."

"I don't think that, that is something that I should be discussing with a stranger. My lawyer would advise me not to speak to you about it." Dave's expression fell.'

"And your lawyer says that because they think that it's a help to you, but I know that I can be of a bigger help to you." Bailey said.

"How? I'm in pretty deep shit. I guess I deserve to be, if I really did kill that poor woman. Even though I didn't mean to…..It's been eating me up inside and I don't know what to do about it." Dave stopped when he realized that he was ranting.

The dude actually did seem to feel remorse or guilt over the accident that he caused. "I understand."

Dave shifted on his feet. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I'm thinking about pleading guilty, just to avoid a trial and to get my sentencing over with."

Bailey shook her head. "No, you shouldn't plead guilty."

"Why not? If I actually killed someone?" Dave looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"I'm actually here to help you, Dave." Bailey told him.

"You are?" Dave blinked.

Bailey went on. "Yes, I am. There maybe a chance that you actually didn't kill the woman the cops said that you killed in that car wreck."

Dave was surprised. "But. how would that be possible?"

"It's possible, I'm just here to make sure that it is." Bailey commented.

"I mean…..that would turn out to be wonderful news, if I really didn't kill that woman and her baby, but how do you know that I really didn't kill her?" Dave sounded unsure.

"That's why I am here to help you figure that out. If you let me help you then your name can be legally cleared if it's found out that Bonnie Bennett didn't die in that car accident. You would no longer face charges for her homicide and you would no longer face prison time, if it's discovered that the cops made a mistake. You would also bring nice hope to all of those that care about her." Bailey directed.

"Well, to find out that I really didn't kill her would be a great relief to be, but it would be an even greater one to all those that cared about her." Dave mumbled.

Bailey insisted. "Then let me help you, both clear your name and help me find out if my friend could really be alive."

After a moment of hesitation Dave went. "Oh, alright, I'll let you help us all."

Bailey requested. "Please, I need to come in, in order to assist you."

"Then come in." Dave gestured.

Bailey entered into his home.

Dave turned to her. "How are you going to help me."

"I'm going to have to hypnotize you." Bailey answered.

"Hypnotize?" Dave nearly laughed. "Are you serious."

"Very serious." Bailey replied.

Dave rubbed at his head. "How would that help?"

Bailey said to him. "You don't remember much about what happened on the night of the car wreck?"

Dave let out a breath. "No, I don't…...even when I try my hardest to remember."

Bailey explained. "By hypnotizing you I can help you recall those memories that you may have lost."

"Alright, I guess I'm willing to give that a try at this point." Dave said.

"Then have a seat somewhere and make yourself comfortable." Bailey commanded.

So, Dave took a seat and Bailey took a seat across from him.

"What do I do?" Dave wondered.

"Just look into my eyes and follow my directions." Bailey let him know.

Dave did as she told him and Bailey went over the routine and soon he was under her hypnosis.

"Now, Dave?" She started.

"Yes?" Dave responded back.

"I'm going to need you to think back to the night of that accident." Bailey ordered.

Dave's eyes were slightly dazed from hypnotized. "I see, I'm thinking back to that night."

Bailey pushed. "Tell me whatever you can think of."

With her help, Dave began to trace and pick up memories of that night that he wasn't able to before.

 _He remembered sitting at a table, at a Italian restaurant and how he was enjoying a plate of pasta and meatballs for a late dinner, with a glass of wine. He was going to eat and then go home and kick back and see what sports he could catch on TV._

 _He was enjoying his dinner alone and slowly sipping on his glass of wine. When suddenly a man that he didn't know came by the table and sat next to him._

 _Dave gave the man a perplexed gaze as he thought that it was strange that this man decided to sit with him all of a sudden._

 _But, even though he thought it was strange, Dave decided not to be rude about it. "Uh, sir?"_

" _That looks like a fine meal that you are having there.' The man said in a British accent,_

" _It is, it's very good." Dave returned politely._

" _And the wine to go along with it." The man added._

 _All that Dave said was. "Yeah."_

" _Good enough for you to have another glass of wine after you are done with that one and then another." The man suggested._

 _Dave chuckled. "Nah, I think that I'm good with this one glass, I have to drive after I leave here and I don't want to have too much wine."_

 _But, Dave found the man looking into his eyes and the man quietly told him. "You'll have some more wine and some more and you'll keep drinking until I tell you to stop."_

 _He felt this sensation come over him and the overwhelming urge to do what this man had told him to do. Even though deep down he didn't want more than one glass of wine, Dave found himself drinking another and than another. Glass after glass, as if he was doing more what the man wanted, than what he was doing on his own._

 _So, even if there was a big part of him who wanted to stop drinking, he kept going. Until he started to feel tipsy and woozy from all of the wine that he was having. And he didn't stop drinking until the man told him to stop. By that time Dave was stumbling around and his vision was blurry._

" _You're in no condition to drive." The man with the British accent sounded amused at Dave's state. "Why don't I drive for you."_

 _The next thing that Dave knew he was sitting in the passenger's seat of his car, feeling drunk and not feeling very well, as all of the wine had him dizzy and nauseous. Then this man was suddenly driving over the speed limit, which had Dave on edge and worried that they were going to crash._

"This man was driving like a lunatic, I thought that he was going to kill us for a second." Dave told Bailey in his daze of remembering back on that night.

"Tell me more." Bailey insisted.

So Dave flashbacked to more.

 _He remembered the man swerving into the other lane and almost running in the driver coming from the opposite direction and how he had complained that this man had almost ran into and killed the other driver. Then this man turned his car around and stopped and ordered him to stay in the car._

 _Dave remembered the man getting out and then proceeding to the other car. He watched through the headlights as this man approached the car in front of them and he could see a pregnant woman from the other car, then the man took something and knocked this pregnant woman out. And how this had bothered and alarmed Dave._

Dave leaned forward and told Bailey. "Wait, there was a pregnant woman."

Bailey was alerted, she knew that this pregnant woman could only have been Bonnie. "There was? Did you see what happened to her?"

 _Dave watched as this man took the now unconscious pregnant woman into his arms and how an SUV have driven up, along with a truck and how he saw this man interact with two other men, before he placed this pregnant woman into the SUV._

 _Dave knew that they were kidnapping her and he wanted to help, he something keep him frozen to that passenger's seat. Then the SUV had driven off with the woman. And he knew that something wasn't right, but felt helpless to do anything about it. But, he realize now that the pregnant woman was the same one that was have said to have died in the car accident._

Bailey saw Dave's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"That pregnant lady, the one that the cops said that I killed in the accident, I think that you're right and I don't think that she died after all." Dave was shocked.

"You saw her?" Bailey questioned.

"I can see it now, when I saw her, her car wasn't wrecked. That man who told me to drink, he knocked her out and I think that they kidnapped her or something." Dave stated.

Bailey looked at him. "Who kidnapped her?"

Dave shook his head. "I don't know who they are. But, the man who was telling me to do all of these things and the one who almost hit the car that the pregnant woman was driving in, I guess that she could have been Bonnie Bennett, he had her taken away and they drove off with her and he was talking to this man."

"You're helping me out a lot, Dave, do you remember anymore details?" Bailey questioned.

"Um, I know that I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't because the guy had told me to stay in the car. It's weird, it's like he had some sort of control over me. I can't describe it and it sounds kind of crazy. But, he would just look into my eyes and tell me to do something and I would just do it because he told me to, like how he had told me to keep drinking, even though I only wanted one glass of wine. And I just did it and it was weird." Dave licked his lips.

Being a werewolf and being aware of the Supernatural world, Bailey thought that what Dave was describing was being compelled by a vampire, while having no idea that he was being compelled by a vampire.

"I should have done something to stop them from taking that lady." Dave shook his head.

"That's fine Dave, it's not your fault, you know that as weird as it sounds to you, you may have been mind controlled in a way." Bailey commented.

Dave looked confused at that thought but added. "Then that guy made he get out of the car and he and that other guy, they roughed me up a bit, something about making it look like I had been thrown from the car when I actually hadn't been. That's mostly what I can remember and then I wake up in the hospital and they tell me that I was in a car crash."

Bailey directed. "You just gave me a ton of information that are really going to help matters."

Dave returned. "I have?"

Bailey confirmed. "I have."

"I saw that pregnant woman alive on that night." Dave let out a long breath. "I don't think that I killed her, I don't think that I did."

"No, Dave it appears that you didn't kill Bonnie Bennett afterall." Bailey said. "Now this guy that was telling you to do all of these things, can you describe him for me?"

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Once she left Dave's house, Bailey went immediately over to Damon's, where everyone had gathered around and was waiting for her to return. She told them and described everything that she had learned from Dave.

"...Dave talked about some man with a British accent, a man that had dark hair, and brown eyes and whose head was kind of big." Bailey finished.

Damon. Stefan, and Caroline all looked at each other and came up with the same conclusion, all three of them said at the exact same time. "Enzo!"

"This Enzo, he is a vampire?" Bailey asked.

"He's a vampire." Stefan answered.

"That explains what happened with Dave on that night then, Enzo had compelled him for his advantage." Bailey mentioned.

"And who, by the way is Enzo?" Trevor wanted to know.

Caroline sighed. "Someone that who we thought was in Bonnie's past, he's her ex."

Trevor went. "Oh."

Stefan pointed out. "So, Enzo compelled Dave Hill on the night of the accident."

Damon balled up a fist. "That Son of a Bitch, wanted to make it look like Dave Hill had gotten drunk and ran into Bonnie's car. He framed him and set him up."

Bailey nodded. "It appears to be that way, Dave said that Enso and this other guy went as far as to rough him up, so that it would look like to the cops that he had really been in an accident."

"Then, Enzo beats Dave Hill up and compels him just enough to make him believe that he could have been responsible for Bonnie's death." Damon put together.

"Expect for the fact that we know now that Bonnie never really died." Caroline put in.

"Right, he, Enzo just wanted to make it look like she did." Stefan added.

Trevor arched both brows. "This guy, Enzo went through all of this to basically fake Bonnie's death?"

Damon grumbled. "Exactly, he wanted me and all of us to believe that she had actually died and it had worked for a while."

Trevor said. "And he did all of that because he is some bitter Ex?"

"Well, Trev, Dave was able to remember that Enzo got out of his car and apparently knocked Bonnie out, and then an SUV took off somewhere with her. So, he must have wanted to use the car crash to put Damon and the cops off of what he was really intending to do." Bailey directed.

"And that was to kidnap and take Bonnie, without be catching onto him and going after her to get her back." Damon was getting angry towards the British vampire.

"He knew that Damon wouldn't stop until he found Bonnie and that the only way that his plan in taking her wouldn't be interfered with, is if we thought that she was dead. He set up this elaborate plan to make us believe that she was dead, because he knew that we would stop at nothing to find her, if we knew that she was kidnapped but alive. He knew that this was especially the case with Damon, that's why he went out of his way to make it look like Bonnie had died." Stefan stated.

"Damn right, that bastard knows that I would have tried to find Bonnie and that it wouldn't have taken me long to get her back." Damon muttered.

"Sounds like this guy didn't take Bonnie breaking up with him too well, but kidnapping her and making everyone that cared for her thinking that she was dead, that's beyond bitter Ex." Trevor said.

Damon shook his head. "He confronted us a while ago, Bonnie and I, right after we got engaged. Enzo wasn't too happy about us being together and he let Bonnie and I know that. His feelings were hurt and his damn ego was bruised. But, I never thought that he would take things this far and that he at least would care enough about Bonnie to put her in harm's way."

Caroline was just as angry towards the British vampire. "Well, Bon never set out to hurt him. Maybe she did have feelings for Damon, while she was with him. But, she honestly gave Enzo her all and tried her best to love him with what she had in her. She was always faithful to him while she was dating him and he took it tough when they broke it off, but that's too bad on his part. Because she did the right thing for her in breaking up with him. And it's bullshit that he would do this and fake her death,"

Damon added. "Plus, not that's it's any of his business, but she wanted a while after their break up before her and I got together. He has no right to take away her choice and forcing her to be around him."

Stefan's expression was broody and directed at Enzo. "This is the most selfish thing that he could do towards Bonnie."

"He did this all for himself, that's for damn sure." Damon agreed.

"I can completely imagine why she broke up with him, the guy sounds like a complete jerk." Bailey mentioned.

"All of this time and these days that we have spent mourning her and he's had her this whole time." Damon was furious.

"I knew that Bonnie if she was alive and able to, that she would try to find a way to contact us and that she would never stay willingly missing on her own. The reason why she hasn't been able to is because Enzo has her and he must be preventing her from doing so." Caroline huffed.

Damon gestured. "That asshole is holding her against her will, I know that she would come back to me if she could."

Stefan assured. "At least we know the truth now, we know that Enzo really has her and now we can do something about that."

The eldest Salvatore said. "Yeah his gig is up and he doesn't even know it yet?"

"We know that he worked with one or two men that night in taking Bonnie, do we know what these men look like?" Stefan wondered.

"I don't know that Dave got a close enough look to know what they really looked like." Bailey went.

"At least we know where to start, find out who these men are that Enzo got into contact with and we find Bonnie." Stefan pointed out.

Damon had a determined expression on his face. "Once we do, I'm going to make both them and especially Enzo pay in taking Bonnie away."

Trevor offered. "I know a lot of locals hangouts, bars and such. I could ask around and see if anyone recognizes if Enzo was around recently or if he talked to anyone. Maybe we can prove that he was hanging out with one of these men who helped them kidnap Bonnie."

"I appreciate that." Damon commented.

"I'll get right on that then." Trevor acknowledged.

"I'm going to find the witch and then, I'm going to make sure that Enzo Saint John is a dead man." Damon gritted his teeth.

Caroline folded her arms over her chest. "Get in line, because I want to kill him too for this."

Stefan agreed. "I think that it's safe to say that we all want a piece of Enzo right now."

And just like that Damon had felt like the whole weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. The world that he thought was shattered in learning of Bonnie's death had been pieced back together, like it was brand new. And in a way he did feel like he had a brand new lease on life. The woman that he loved, his love of his life and his unborn baby was still alive. He no longer felt that heartbreaking, crushing blow of thinking that he had lost them.

All of his dreams were still intact, the dream of living the rest of his life with Bonnie. The dream of being a father to her child, and raising their child together as a happy family. Watching her give birth to their baby and then afterwards getting married to her and making her his wife, were all still intact.

Learning that Bonnie was alive, filled him energy, he regained a sense of purpose, ambition, hope, and of life. Emotionally he felt uplifted in a way that he hadn't sense he thought that she has died. She was alive and he was going to get a chance to see her again.

On the other hand, he was filled with fury and rage directed at Enzo. The man that had tricked him into believing that he had lost his fiancee and his unborn child. And how he could do something so heartless, all so that he could kidnap Bonnie. Damon saw Enzo's actions as cowardly. And he was holding Bonnie against her will and that was a major problem for Damon. It was always going to be a major problem anytime someone decided to step over that line and mess with the woman that he loved.

And Enzo had crossed that line, he had more than crossed that line. Enzo thought that he would be able to keep Damon and the woman that he loved apart and he was highly mistaken. The British vampire may not have known it yet that he was discovered and that he was going to learn a hard lesson in going after Bonnie Bennett. Damon was going to confront his former friend and make him pay for faking Bonnie's death and kidnapping her. Damon was going to find out where Bonnie was and reunite with her and if Enzo tried to stand in his way then he would kill the bastard. Either way Damon Salvatore was determined to let nothing stand in his way of getting Bonnie back.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie had no more patience left inside of her. The stress of the situation was making it harder to sleep for her and she was desperate to try and find a way to get out and emotionally she was very drained, but still tried to remain focused and strong at the same time.

Her thin patience was showing as she had to deal with that strange, crazy woman that Enzo hired to look after her in Natalie.

Natalie had just come in to serve her some lunch and Bonnie was giving the woman a dirty look.

"I don't understand, why won't you help me out here. I told you that I can promise that you wouldn't get hurt, if you change your mind in help me." Bonnie told the woman.

"For the last time, I can't do that, now please eat your lunch." Natalie returned in a cheerful tone.

That tone worked Bonnie's last nerve. "I'm not hungry right now and I had breakfast."

"Come on, you have to eat for your baby." Natalie ordered.

"I'm fine for now, my baby is fine. I don't feel like eating." Bonnie grumped.

"I'm just trying to watch out for you and your baby." Natalie chimed.

Bonnie sneered. "Please, you don't give a damn about my baby and especially don't give a damn about me."

Natalie sighed. "Of course I do, that's why I'm going to watch over your child and raise it as my own once you give birth to it."

Bonnie warned. "You're not going to place your hands on my child or come anywhere near him or her."

"But, I will. I'll adopt it, because Enzo says that you'll be too busy living a life with him in order to be a mother to that baby…" Natalie reached for Bonnie's pregnant stomach.

But, before she could even get to her stomach, Bonnie reached out and slapped Natalie hard enough for the sound to echo around the room. "Listen to me you winch, I don't care what kind of deal that you made with Enzo, but you're not going to take my baby away from me, Even if Enzo manages to get me overseas, I will still find a way to track you down. No matter how long it takes me to get away from him, I'll do it then I'll find you and kill you for taking my baby away from me." Bonnie snapped out.

Natalie held onto her stinging cheek, looking at Bonnie with shocked eyes.

Bonnie glared at the woman, ready to slap her again.

Just then Enzo came into the room. "What's going on ladies?"

"She hit me." Natalie whined.

"Damn right I did, when she keeps mentioning taking my child." Bonnie spat.

Enzo saw the red welp developing on Natalie's cheek. "Geez, why don't you go and put some ice on that."

Saying nothing else, Natalie went to do what he told her.

In the room alone with him, Bonnie switched her glare towards Enzo.

"Wow, I have to say that I'm impressed by the fight that you still have left in you." Enzo directed.

"Yeah, I have plenty of fight, so don't expect me to give up or give in to you." Bonnie returned.

"I wish not to see you so upset Bonnie, because I do love you." Enzo let out a breath.

"No, stop trying to excuse this all by saying that you love me, this isn't love what you are feeling is more like obsession." Bonnie retorted.

Enzo approached her. "You're wrong, and you'll see why I give you a chance to regain the love that you once had for me."

Bonnie frantically shook her head. "I'll never feel anything for you again. Just accept that I'll love only Damon from now on and that it will always be Damon, he's the only man for me you asshole."

"All I want is to go over to Europe with you and to love you." Enzo softly told her.

She just aimed more daggers at him.

Enzo leaned into her. "Give me a chance and I can give you the most beautiful life in the world."

However, Bonnie objected to this and there was no bigger proof, than when she reached for the fork that had been brought in with her lunch. Taking the fork she on a desperate attempt, plunged the sharp end of the fork as hard as she could into Enzo's shoulder.

Enzo hissed out in pain and stumbled back.

That was when Bonnie saw her opening for an escape, she pushed passed Enzo and ran towards the door that he happened to leave unlocked since he had entered into the room.

A metal fork in the shoulder was painful, but the harm that it done was limited due to the fact that it's target was a vampire. Enzo pulled the fork out of his shoulder. "Get back here." He yelled after her.

"No." Bonnie screamed back, reaching the exit of the door.

Angered that she had stabbed him with the fork and was now trying to escape, Enzo rushed over and use his vampire speed to get over to where she was. Quickly he grabbed onto her and pulled her back away from the door and shut it to prevent her from escaping.

Bonnie struggled to try and get out of his grip.

"That was a very foolish move." Enzo yelled in her face enraged.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." Bonnie was beyond irritated and filled with anger.

"I try to be a generous man and keep you taken care of and well fed and this is how you repay me?" Enzo has his face just inches away from hers.

Bonnie had fire in her eyes. "I hate you."

"You know that you are pregnant, do not push me and don't not try to attack me again. I'm letting you give birth to that spawn inside of you, but if you attack me again I can't guarantee it's safety and if that thing gets hurt then it's on you." Enzo threatened.

"I want you dead, I hope that you die." Bonnie said to him viciously.

"That's too bad, because I'm not going anywhere." Enzo pressed himself up against her in a threatening manner.

Bonnie told him with tears of anger in her eyes. "Get the hell away from me."

Enzo barely held onto his temper. "The more that you fight me the harder that you are making it on yourself." Stepping back away from her, he slammed the door and locked her inside.

She yelled after him in frustration.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After a few hours of asking around in all of the local places, Trevor was able to find a bartender who recognized Enzo that the fact that Enzo had been hanging around in his local bar for the past couple of weeks. The bartender said that he had seen Enzo around, after Trevor showed him a picture of Enzo on his phone. Then when Trevor asked if anyone had been hanging out with Enzo at that bar, the bartender was able to pick out a local man and that local man had been named Eric, after getting a clue about who Eric was and what he looked like, Trevor handed over that information to Damon.

Damon and Stefan then took it upon themselves to track down Eric and after a while they did. Night time had now fallen by the time that they had found Eric, but they were one step closer to finding where Enzo was, which meant that they were one step closer to finding out where Bonnie was.

They cornered Eric in a alley way and wanted to waste little time on the man. So, they let him know that they meant business and Eric knew that they meant business.

Eric looked back and forth between the two displeased, Salvatore brothers. "Please, don't kill me."

"Then you better tell us everything that we want and need to know, no stalling or bullshitting around." Stefan demanded.

"Yes, _Eric_ , it best not to stand between a desperate man and the woman that he loves." Damon added.

Eric wasted no time and confessed. "Okay, Okay. Enzo offered to pay me to help him and I took him up on his offer. He wanted to make it look like his ex girlfriend had died, because he was interested in taking her away from himself. And my job was to help it look like she had died, by setting up her car accident. That's what I did and I helped him do that."

"I made it look like his ex had past away in a car accident. He just said that he loved her and wanted to have a second chance with her. And that he was going to take her away and live in Europe with her, once her fake death had happened. I didn't hurt her or anything, I just went along with it, because I needed some extra cash." Eric rambled off his confession.

Damon's expression was enough to make any grown man urinate on himself out of fear.

An expression that had Eric cringing back. "He's planning on talking the love of my life over to Europe and hold her against her will, and raise my child with Bonnie as his own."

Eric shook his head. "From what he explained to me, he doesn't want the burden of the baby, he's wants to adopt it off at birth and then go off to Europe with Bonnie Bennett."

"Sick freak." Stefan mumbled under his breath.

"Tell me where he has her right now, so that we can find her." Damon commanded.

"I don't know where he has her." Eric responded.

"Don't lie to me, you know that I'm willing to kill anyone who is standing in my damn way right now." Damon warned.

Eric swallowed. "I don't know, I swear, I just stayed behind and help set up the accident…...it was Lee the other guy that he paid. He was the one who took her to the location and wherever he has her now, if you want to know where she could be ask Lee."

Stefan told Eric sternly. "You better be telling us the truth, Eric because if you're not and we find out that you are lying, we will hunt you down to the ends of the earth to kill you."

Eric stuttered. "I...I'm not lying and I told you all that I know."

"Fine, but you're not off of the hook until we find my fiancee, not get the hell out of here." Damon gestured.

Eric ran off.

Stefan turned to his brother. "Let's find this Lee guy, shall we."

Damon's face was a mask of emotion and fury. "Yes, let's find him, I need Bonnie and more importantly she needs me."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed. Thanks for the support of this story, I always appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up the next morning, right before sunrise, he wanted to get a headstart to them finding information and leads that would lead them to Lee. The key to finding Enzo and therefore finding where Bonnie was being held. Each second that passed, he felt like it mattered if finding Bonnie. He just wanted to do whatever it took to have her in his arms again and was eager to get that day started.

Damon had taken a quick shower, gotten dressed and was now downstairs in the kitchen. He wasn't the only one who had awakened early that morning. Caroline entered into the room.

"Hey." Damon greeted.

"Hey." Caroline greeted in return and the scent of a hot liquid hit her nose. "Coffee?"

Damon poured himself a mug, from the freshly brewed pot. "Yeah, I thought about bourbon, but this morning it's too early for that even for me."

Caroline walked over and retrieved herself a mug. "I could use some too."

He thought about adding cream or sugar, but decided to have it black and took a sip. "Coffee is better for keeping the head clear anyway."

"We will find her." Caroline said to reassure them both after she saw his demeanor.

"She never should have been in this situation in the first place." Damon shook his head.

"None of us could have known that her death was faked until now." Caroline stated.

Damon glowered down at his mug of coffee. "I should have known, instead of just believing the accident and accepting that she was dead."

Caroline added a little sugar to her coffee. "You can't blame yourself, Enzo did such a job at faking that car crash that even the cops were fooled."

"And I hate that the bastard did such a job at tricking all of us. She's been in his damn clutches for all of this time because of that. She must have been wondering where I am and why haven't I found her yet." Damon grumbled.

"He has tricked us no longer, we know about what he has done and I'm sure that since I know Bon, I know that she believes in you and that she knows that you will come to her rescue as soon as the truth is exposed. And she is a fighter, we both know that she is going Enzo hell right now wherever he has her." Caroline pointed out.

The thought of that made Damon's lips curve some. "It's not only that he has her, but that she is pregnant also."

That was a concern of Caroline's also. "I know."

Damon went on. "She is extra vulnerable because she is pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to our child."

Caroline reassured. "Nothing is going to happen, that baby is going to be fine."

"I'm just keeping worrying, what if we don't get to her in time and Bonnie ends up giving birth to our baby. You know what Enzo wants to do, he wants to give the baby away, so that it will be just him and Bonnie. I can't stand the thought of some strange person getting away with my son or daughter and I know that Bonnie would be devastated by it." Damon took a long gulp of his coffee.

"That's not going to happen, we will get there in time. Bon still has a few weeks left before she is due to give birth, we will find her in enough time. Enzo's not going to be able to give that baby away, if my life depends on it." Caroline returned.

"Still everyday that passes is everyday that she could get closer to giving birth. I don't trust my baby is Enzo's hands and what he could do to him or her, when he is just blinded by having Bonnie." Damon frowned.

"We're going to get there in time." Caroline repeated "And I know that you will be the first one there, holding Bonnie in your arms and returning her to safety."

Damon nodded. "I'll also be the first one to make Enzo regret ever deciding to lay a hand on Bonnie."

Caroline lifted her mug. "That's what I'm counting on."

Just then Stefan entered into the kitchen. "Guys."

Damon looked over at his brother. "Let's get down to the business of finding this Lee."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It took them a while to find Lee's location. They had to spend time going through files and picking up information, that told them who Lee was as a person and therefore where he could be or where he could be hiding out. They searched around the area and asked questions about where Lee could be. And it took them a while, it took them hours. But, by late evening, they found out where Lee was hiding.

They found out that he was staying in a hotel in L.A., so Damon and Stefan took a trip to that hotel. When Damon first got there, he didn't see Lee, so he waited in the lobby for a bit and pretended to be a guest. Then he saw Lee coming in and going towards the elevator. Damon resisted the urge to rush up to Lee and immediately confront him as there were people around in the lobby who might interfere with what he needed to do.

Instead he waited for a moment and then went in the same direction that Lee was going. He knew that from the information that they got, that Lee was staying in a room on the second floor, so Damon went to the second floor. There he spotted Lee about to unlock the door to his room.

The blue eyed vampire cleared his throat, quickly approaching the man.

Startled, Lee turned his head and looked in Damon's direction.

"Hey, Lee? Can we talk." Damon said as more of a command than a request.

Lee's eyes bugged out and it was as if he knew who Damon was. He fumbled around with his keys in an attempt to open the still locked door, but as Damon got closer, the keys fell out of his hands and to the ground. Instead of trying to pick them up, Lee took off running in the direction opposite of where Damon was coming from.

"I guess not." Damon rolled his eyes.

Lee ran towards the end of the hall looking over his shoulder.

Damon took off in a sprint after the man.

Having a little head start, Lee turned into the doorway that lead to the stairs, he went quickly through the door and started to take the stairs down to the first floor.

But, Damon was right on his heels, just a few steps behind him and determined to catch the man.

Lee hit the first floor and in an attempt to get away, turned towards the exit that lead to the outside.

Damon was just an arm's reach away from grabbing him.

Lee opened the door, just to run into a solid wall of something that stopped him in his tracks and sent him stumbling back so far that he ended up falling on his ass.

What has stopped him was Stefan coming from the other side of the door, preventing him from being able to escape from the exit.

Lee gingerly got back to his feet.

Stefan shook his head. "You're right brother, he did try to run."

Damon eyed Lee coldly. "So, predictable."

Lee looked for a way to get away, but saw that he was trapped between Damon and Stefan, blocking his way.

"Like I said, can we talk?" Damon directed at Lee.

"I didn't do anything." Lee denied.

"People who didn't do anything usually don't run, Lee." Damon scoffed.

"Leave me alone, before I scream.: Lee warned.

Stefan gave Lee a stern look. "Your neck would be snapped before you could even let out the first sound."

Damon spoke. "Let's not waste time, you no why I am here, which is why you ran. Just hurry up and tell us what we came here for and you can get away with your life."

Lee sneered. "You're not getting nothing from me."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "I think that you'll want to rethink that."

"I'm not telling you anything that you want to know." Lee returned.

"You will, if you want to live." Damon challenged.

"If you kill me now then you won't find out what you want to know." Lee lifted his chin.

The brothers exchanged looks.

Stefan said. "He's right, if we kill him now we won't find out what we need to know."

Damon pressed his lips together. "Then I guess we can't kill him now, can we?"

Lee breathed a sigh of relief thinking that he was out of the fire.

"Wouldn't be good to kill him out here in a public building, I guess." Stefan mumbled.

"Yeah, we need him to tell us what we need to know." Damon added "And since he won't cooperate with us, we need to take him somewhere, where we can gain his cooperation."

The relief that Lee felt went away. "Wait, What?"

Stefan told Lee. "Seems like you will be coming with his for a little integration."

"No," Lee said with a shake of his head.

"Yes," Damon corrected him. "Let's take a little trip, shall we."

Before Lee could answer, Damon reached out and knocked him out.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They had to find a secluded place to take Lee so that they could follow up on their interrogation. Luckily for them, Trevor had a spot that he provided, away from public eyes and where the brothers could take their time trying to get the answers out of Lee that they needed.

The next thing that Lee knew, he find himself waking up and coming around slowly. At first he didn't know where he was or what was going on, as he was coming to. Then Damon came around and smacked him hard on the back of the head, to help him wake up.

Lee blinked as his head cleared and he woke the rest of the way up, he tried to move but find himself restrained and his movement restricted. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was laying on his back, on the hard surface of a table and his arms and legs were tied down by ropes, preventing him from moving much.

Lee tried moving his arms and legs to break free him the ropes, but they have him tied down very tightly. This made him frantic and he looked around the room with the turn of his head. He saw Damon standing near him, eyeing him coldly, and Stefan across the room, arms folded over his chest and leaning against the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lee questioned with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Hello, again, Lee." Damon started.

"Let me go, right now." Lee insisted.

"Something from your profile told us that you might not be cooperative at first." Damon spoke. "Should have told us what we wanted to know back at the hotel. You wouldn't be in this position if you had."

Lee swallowed deeply. "You two can't do this to me."

Stefan shrugged. "Looks like we already are."

Damon shifted on his feet. "I'm going to introduce myself….I'm Da…."

Lee interrupted. "I know who you are."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Of course you would know who I am already, part of you must have been expecting me, knowing what you have done and that I could come after you for it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lee lied.

"Oh yeah, is that why I found tickets on you, plane tickets where you were planning on flying to New York tomorrow? Is there any reason why you are planning to leave the area, like maybe you were trying to avoid something or someone?" Stefan asked suspicious.

"Huh? You think that I'm up to something because I wanted to take my hard earned money and spend a few days in New York City?" Lee tried to play clueless.

The eldest Salvatore pointed out. "That 'hard earned' money that Enzo Saint John paid you to help him kidnap Bonnie Bennett you mean."

Lee licked at his dry lips. "Have no clue what you are talking about, I never known of a Enzo Saint John and I never saw a Bonnie Bennett in my life."

"We have a witness linking you to Enzo and the fact that you helped him kidnap my fiacanne" Damon returned with impatience.

"Bullcrap, what witness?" Lee asked.

"Eric, he sung like a canary in order for his life to be spared." Stefan answered.

"Eric's lying." Lee quickly said.

Damon stepped closer to the table. "No, you're lying. How about you tell us what we want to know, Lee or I'll have to force it out of you the painful way."

Lee buttoned up his lips, a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead.

"Where is the woman that I love, please tell me." Damon pressed.

"We don't have a lot of patience here." Stefan added.

"You're looking in the wrong spot." Lee denied.

But. Damon slammed down a hand next to Lee's head. "No we're not, tell us right now."

Even in the face of an angry, blue eyed man, Lee still tried to play tough. "You're never going to find her through me."

"So, you do know where she is, just like I thought." Damon returned.

"I'm a man of my word, Enzo paid me to be loyal and to not let anyone know where she is, especially you." Lee's lips trembled. "I can't go back on my word."

"I say that you do, for your own well being." Stefan suggested.

"All I want is the woman that I love back, if you give me the information that I need right now, then I'll be grateful enough to let you go." Damon let out a breath.

Lee huffed. "I ain't telling you shit, she's with Enzo now, so if…"

Damon cut Lee off by reaching down and harshly snapping one of Lee's fingers.

Lee's scream of pain suddenly filled the room. "Fuck."

"Oh, my bad." Damon grinned wickedly. "Did I do that? Here let me see if I can fix that." He snapped two more of Lee's fingers.

More screams of pain from Lee as he now had three broken fingers. "Ouch, Jeez, what are you crazy?" He turned towards Stefan. "How are you standing there and letting him do this to me."

Stefan leveled Lee with a gaze. "You had your chances to give us the answers that we wanted. Now you have to pay the price."

Damon glared down at Lee. "I'm going to break every bone in your damn body, one at a time until you tell me where Bonnie Bennett is."

Lee groaned out in pain.

Patience very thin, Damon reached out and took a hold of Lee's arm. He bent it quickly and painfully and with such force that the bone snapped in two.

Lee let out a high pitch squeal of pain.

Damon grabbed him by the throat. "Where is she? Where is she? I want her back."

With his arm twisted at an odd angle now, tears had formed in Lee's eyes from his broken arm.

Damon applied pressure to Lee's juglar. "You worked with Enzo, he paid you to take her somewhere. I want you to tell me where that is right now. Where did you take her?" He raised his voice with his word.

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you where if you just stop torturing me." Lee yelled.

"Where?" Damon let up on the pressure, but only slightly.

"It's in a building, a couple of hours away from here." Lee told him.

"Give out the address." Damon demanded.

Lee babbled out the address, his broken arm and fingers having him in extreme pain.

Stefan wrote the address.

Damon took a step back. "It's a shame that you had to make that so difficult for yourself."

Stefan moved from the position that he was in. "Finally, we know exactly where she is."

"Let's go and get her." Damon directed at his brother with a nod.

The two brothers turned to leave.

But, that left Lee tied up on the table.

"Whoa, Whoa." Lee called out after them. "Aren't you going to let me go first?"

"Not right now." Stefan replied.

"Why not?" Lee questioned.

"We need to make sure that you gave us the right address, so you'll hang tight right here until we do." Damon let him know.

Lee insisted. "But, I did give you the right one and you should let me go now."

Damon told him. "Once Bonnie is safe back in my arms, we will let you go and you can go to the hospital and get those broken ones fixed."

Lee's face reddened. "I told you where she is, you can't screw me over like this."

Stefan returned. "We told you want we going to do."

"This is so wrong." Lee had a temper and therefore spoke before he could think. "You better hope that I don't escape or that bitch of yours will never be found."

Freezing in his tracks, Damon slowly turned back towards Lee. "What did you say?"

Lee spat back. "If I get by myself from this then I just might warn Enzo that you're on to him and that will give him time to get away with her, unless you just let me go know."

"Did you just threaten the woman that I love." Damon cocked his head to the side.

"Big mistake." Stefan gestured.

"I…." Lee realized that he shouldn't have opened his big mouth.

"Maybe I have to make sure that there is no chance that you can warn Enzo, in case you escape." Damon approached the table where Lee was.

Lee withdrew. "Wait….I spoke too soon, I can wait here until you have her back with you."

Damon clicked his tongue. "Too late, Lee I can't risk you telling him and getting in my back of getting her back."

Lee opened his mouth to protest.

But, Damon just reached out and snapped Lee's neck, killing him on the table.

"I tried to give him a chance to stay alive." Damon sighed.

Stefan normally wasn't for his brother's killings, but in this situation he understood and was on his brothers side one percent. "He should have kept his mouth shut."

Damon shook his head. "We have to get rid of the body."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

By the time that they had all put their heads together, to come up with a plan and a strategy to get to Bonnie, another day had past by and it was now close to night time on that following day. They thought that perhaps trying to rescue her at night would give them a better cover and a better chance to get to her, without her or one of them getting hurt.

Damon had spent the day drinking down blood bags, making sure that he was at full strength to save his fiance and kill Enzo if he had to. It was decided that Stefan and Caroline would be the ones to go with him in order to rescue her, since they were the ones closest to the situation and Bonnie, besides Damon himself.

They gathered in a room and all exchanged glances.

"Are you ready?" Caroline asked.

"Let's go get her." Was Stefan's reply.

Damon had a determined look on his face. "I'm right there with you."

They all exited his house and headed towards a car that would be big enough to carry all four of them, once they got Bonnie back.

Damon got into the driver's seat and said quietly. "Hold on Bon-Bon, I'm coming to get you."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Meanwhile back at the place where she was being held, Bonnie sat in that room that she was being held in, feeling the same way that she had been, like a worn down hostage. Sad thoughts ran through her mind, as Enzo entered the room.

The British vampire's eyes scanned over her. "Hello, there love."

Bonnie greeted his greeting with silence.

Enzo held up what looked like a bottle of wine. "I was hoping that we could share a drink, maybe to ease the tension."

Bonnie scoffed. "You know that I can't drink."

"Calm down, it's actually non-alcoholic, I took your pregnancy into consideration." Enzo commented.

"No Thanks, either way." Was how Bonnie responded.

"No worries, I won't force you to have a drink of this." Enzo smiled as if they were having the most normal conversation in the world. "However it's not night time and I know that you've haven't had anything to eat since lunch. I'm having Natalie right now prepare some dinner for you, so that you won't go to bed hungry."

She met him with more silence.

Enzo went on. "As a matter of fact, once your food is prepared I hope to join you for dinner. Recreate the dinners that we used to have together when we were dating and recapture what we used to have. I won't give up us Bonnie, not until I gain your heart again."

Bonnie just eyed him with tired eyes, as he rambled on.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Outside of the place, Damon pulled up to the location of the address that they had been given too by Lee. He parked the car and leaned forward in the passenger's seat and looked at the building/house that Bonnie was being held in. After over two weeks of not being able to see Bonnie, the blue eyed vampire was eager to lay eyes on her again.

"There it is." Damon said of the building house.

They all stepped out of the car, him, Caroline, and Stefan. And they stood there and studied it from the outside.

"Looks kind of big." Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah, it does." Damon agreed.

"We should split up, one of us could find Bonnie faster that way." Stefan suggested.

Caroline nodded. "That's a good idea."

Damon added. "Right, the faster we find her, the sooner we can get out of here. We will split up."

So, they walked towards the building house and stepped inside. From the very entrance there was no one around and it was empty. They figured that if anyone was there, then it had to be further inside of the place. With a look at each other they all went in different directions in search for her.

Making his way through the place he kept his eyes and ears open for Bonnie, and that asshole Enzo. As he made his way closer to the center of the building, he started to smell some sort of food cooking. Knowing that it meant that someone was in the building, Damon let his nose lead him towards the scent. He worked his way towards it, until he spotted what looked like a kitchen area and there was a woman there who was preparing some food.

The woman just hummed as she prepared the food, not being aware of his presence yet. Quiety, Damon made his way into that room and towards the woman. He was so quiet that she didn't even notice that he was in the room, until he was right up on her.

She turned and saw him and in s startled move dropped what she was holding to the floor.

Natalie saw Damon and dropped the pan of food that she had, startled to see him there she was about to open her mouth to scream.

But, Damon brought a finger to his lips, telling her and warning her with his eyes for her not to make a sound. If Enzo was somewhere around with Bonnie, Damon didn't want to alert him if he could help it, at least not at that moment until he could have a chat with the woman first.

"Who are you?" Natalie questioned barely above a whisper.

"I'm the man who belongs to the woman that's being held here." Damon simply answered.

"Oh, I uh…." Natalie's eyes darted nervously around the room."

"Don't try to deny it, I know that she is here." Damon held up a hand.

Natalie wiped her hands on her apron. "She's not hurt or anything. I'm been taking good care of her, that's what you need to know."

His icy blue eyes were trained on the strange woman. "She's been held hostage here, how is that her being taken care of?"

Natalie searched for an answer, but knew that she wouldn't be able to find one to satisfy this man. "I never meant her any harm."

Damon pointed out. "But, you willingly helped Enzo hold her against her will, that automatically puts you on my bad side."

"Please listen to reason." Natalie saw the look in his eyes.

"Were you the one who was going to take my child away? After she gave birth." Damon wanted to know.

Natalie couldn't answer that.

This let Damon know that he was right about her intentions and that upset him. "You're lucky that my first priority is to find Bonnie."

Natalie excused. "I had good intentions, I just wanted to be a mother to a child."

Damon waved her off. "A child that wasn't yours and you were planning on kidnapping,"

Caroline entered into the room, just to hear these last words. "What? This bitch was planning to kidnap the baby?"

"Yep." Damon gave Natalie a glare.

"Please, don't kill me." Natalie cowered down at Damon's stance.

"Where does he have her in here?" Damon asked the woman, not caring that she was afraid of him.

Natalie quickly gestured behind herself. "She's back there a little ways."

Caroline said. "You go ahead and get Bon, I'll stay here and keep an eye on this bitch."

Damon went. "All Right." and left in the direction that Natalie had gestured.

Natalie made a movement.

But, Caroline gave her a warning by vamping out. "You stay right there."

Natalie did as she was told, daring not to move.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Back in the room with Bonnie even though the room that he had locked her in was a good ways from the kitchen area of the building, Enzo could hear a commotion, because of his vampire advanced hearing. He was alerted to the sound of voices. There was Natalie's and then there was the sound of the voice from the man that filled him with dread, Damon Salvatore's.

Enzo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "No, it can't be."

Bonnie who couldn't hear with vampire senses, and therefore had no idea that Damon was in the building yet, gave Enzo a confused expression at his sudden change in demeanor.

Suddenly. Enzo jumped up and grabbed Bonnie's arm.

Annoyed she yanked her arm away. "What are you doing, don't grab me like that."

Enzo was frantic. "We have to leave."

"Why? You never let me leave this room, since you kidnap me and brought me here." Bonnie was suspicious of his behavior.

The British vampire casted a look towards the door as he could hear Damon's footsteps a little ways away.

"Bonnie?" Damon called out in question, from a ways down the hall that lead to the room that she was being held in.

Bonnie's heart leap into her chest, as she was sure that she heard Damon's voice. She listened out.

"Bonnie," Damon was a step closer.

Right then and there, her spirits and emotions were instantly lifted, levels above what they had been ever since she had been kidnapped. Finally, the man that she loved had figured things out and he have come to save her out of this hell hole.

She got to her feet.

"This is not happening." Enzo was unnerved.

"It is happening? I knew that he would figure out the truth, he's Damon Salvatore afterall!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I didn't go through all of this, just for him to ruin my plans now." Enzo grew angry that he was discovered by Damon of all people.

Bonnie ignored him, instead choosing to call out. "Damon!"

Hearing her voice, Damon picked up the pace of his steps, in relief and excitement. "Bonnie!"

"Damon, I'm in here!" Her voice was filled with joy and relief of her own. She was about to be reunited with the man that she loved.

Enzo told her under his breath. "You shut up."

But, Bonnie defied him. "No, I won't shut up." She called out again. "I'm here, Damon."

Enzo glared at her.

"It's over, Enzo, he has found me. I wish that you could have found a relationship with someone else, but I'm not that person." Bonnie tried a last attempt at talking some sense into him. "Let me walk out of here and there no need for any of us to get hurt."

However, all Enzo got see was the redness of anger at Damon ruining his plans, to go to Europe and try and rebuild a life with Bonnie. "No, I'm not letting you walk out of here. I did this all for my love for you, and I'm not losing you, especially not to him."

"Enzo…." Bonnie tried.

More anger filled Enzo, as he heard Damon get yet closer to the room, blinded by this anger and jealousy, he grabbed Bonnie by her neck. "If I can't have you, then he's not going to easily have you either."

Enzo extended his fangs and viciously bit into the side of her neck.

Bonnie gasped out in shock, as she felt her throat being torn open by the sharpness of Enzo's fangs.

Making sure to bite into her good, Enzo drunk some of her blood, before taking her and swooping over to the corner of the room, away from the door.

Seconds later, Damon kicked in the door, knocking it away from it's hinges. "Bonnie," He called out yet again. His eyes scanned the room, before he spotted her. His relief it seeing her was quickly dampened by the scene before him.

Bonnie was there, but she wasn't alone and she wasn't exactly okay. Enzo was there, behind her, with his arms wrapped around her upper body, holding her in place and preventing her from moving. Blood covered his lips and chin and he had that slight look of bloodlust in his eyes. It was Bonnie's blood that dreaded Damon the most.

He could see her, holding a hand to the wound in her neck, as the blood flowed through her fingers, and putting two and two together, it was clear that Enzo had bitten Bonnie or fed off of her and that the wound from that was nasty and wide and causing her to bleed. A number of emotions ran through Damon.

Damon took a step forward, ready to help her and fix her wound.

Enzo held up a hand. "Don't take another step or I'll finish her and your unborn child off before you could ever get over here."

Damon frowned. "You wouldn't."

Enzo hissed, showing his fangs that were stained with her blood. "One more bite into her other vein and she will be done for."

The blue eyed vampire hesitated and was thinking of ways to try and get around Enzo, in order to get Bonnie from his grasp and help her.

"Don't test me, Damon." Enzo saw what he was thinking and lowered his fangs to the other side of Bonnie's neck. "Unless you want to see her die right before you."

"Fine, just don't hurt her anymore." Damon blurted out.

Enzo gave a smug smirk. "I knew that there was a way to get you under control."

Damon saw that Bonnie was in physical pain from the wound, as more blood flowed through her fingers, he knew that he had to find a way to help her soon, but Enzo was holding her close to him and threatening to rip into the other side of her throat, if Damon made a wrong move.

"What have you done, Enzo?" Damon was taken aback, yet again by how far he had gone.

"Why don't I ask the questions here. How did you do it? How did you discover me and that she was alive and that I had her?" Enzo wanted to know.

"You could say that you could think Kai, in a way." Damon eyed the British vampire with pent up rage.

"Kai Parker? How would be play into this." Enzo's tone was amused.

Damon explained. "Because of Elena, that psychopath had no idea that when he set that spell years ago that he would actually end up helping Bonnie. But, because of his linking and Elena not waking up until Bonnie had to die, Ric discovered that Elena was still in a coma in her coffin and connected the dots to the witch still being alive."

Enzo arched a brow. "Oh, wow, I must admit that in all of my planning, I completely forgot about Elena. It didn't come to my mind that her coffin would be checked on. If only if hadn't been, then my plan could have went off flawlessly."

Damon returned. "But, it didn't and now here I am, ready to be reunited with my fiance."

Enzo sneered. "Yes, here you are. But, that reunion won't go as you planned."

"How could you do this to her, Enzo?" Damon snapped out the question.

"It's not me, it's you who pushed me to do this and who backed me into a corner. If you would have just stood to the side and backed off, then it would have never gotten this far." Enzo said.

"You blame me because of your failed relationship, but even if I wasn't in the picture, how are you sure that the two of you would have still been together." Damon shook his head.

"I'm convinced that it would have been easier, but then you ran off with her and left town, killing any chances of me rekindling the relationship." Enzo stated.

Damon's eyes connected with Bonnie's and they communicated silently that way. She seemed to be too shocked at the wound and the loss of blood to speak at the moment. But, her green eyes were wide with fear and pain, as she kept losing blood and she pleaded with him, with her eyes to do something to help.

Deeply concerned and worried for her well being, Damon took the risk of inching ever so slightly towards them. "You're upset because things didn't work out the way that you wanted them to. We all know that, but do you think that this is the way to handle that, that this will win Bonnie's heart over to you."

"You can't lecture me, Damon, not after all that you have done. I"ve decided to go after what I want when I want. The same thing that you do. It seems that no matter what you do and no matter how awful it is, you somehow always get what you want in the end." Enzo ranted bitterly. "Always having people loyal to you, there by your side, such as your brother. And Bonnie after everything you get to have her affections and love. You get to be engaged to her and become the father of her child, having the perfect happy life with her and getting everything that you ever ask for. Well, I don't think that it's fair and it's time that I put an end to that."

Damon gave Enzo a murderous expression, he wanted so badly to end the vampires life right now, especially because of the fact that he had hurt Bonnie and had her bleeding out.

Enzo went on in his rant. "You don't deserve to have such a life, Damon. What about me, I do. I've spent all of my life alone, with no one. Rejection after rejection. Abandonment after Abandonment. Never anyone to fight for me or love me. Then, I get that when Bonnie comes along. Finally the attention and love that I have been seeking. And you want to come along and take that all away from me. That's not going to happen, I'm going to do everything that I can to hold into her."

For her sake and well being, Damon tried to remain calm and talk to the other vampire. "No matter how you feel about, me, her or yourself, this isn't right what you are doing to her. If you really loved her, you wouldn't be putting her life in danger like this."

"I do love her, it's why I'm doing all of this." Enzo insisted.

"You have hurt her physically on purpose and you've gravely wounded her, that's not love, it's selfishness." Damon retorted.

"It is love, now you might question by methods, but I would do anything for it. And I'm not going to let you win, because I want to win. Step aside and let me go on with my plans." Enzo directed.

Bonnie's eyes started to flatter as the continuing loss of blood was making her weaker by the minute.

This alarmed Damon. "She's needs help, Enzo you;ve seriously hurt her. If she stays wounded any longer, she's going to be in real trouble. Let me help her, if you really care for her."

Enzo countered. "I care for her and I'll prove that…..once I'm out of this building with her and you let me leave with her, without following me or trying to stop me and I'll heal her with my blood."

Damon asked. "How do I trust that you will heal her?"

"Because I want a life with her, why would I allow her to die? But, me healing her would require you to allow me to get away, no interruptions." Enzo rolled his eyes.

"That would mean that you never plan on letting me see her again." Damon glared.

"Of course it would mean that, but at least you would know that she is alive, so what's it going to be Damon, you let me leave and save her, or you try to stop me and watch her and your unborn child die." Enzo commented.

Damon balled his hands into fist. "Fucking bastard."

Enzo pushed. "Times wasting, Damon. She's already lost a lot of blood and is leaking out a pint by the minute. Would you rather try and fight to watch her die or give up and have her live, even if that means her living with me."

Damon's face was a mask of rage and fury. "You're going to be a dead man, Enzo."

Enzo laughed. "Come on, give me your answer already."

Damon saw that Bonnie was fading away fast, and wordlessly took a step back.

"Good choice." Enzo gestured. "Now move away from the door."

Slowly, Damon got away from the door.

Enzo kept Bonnie like a shield in front of him and he started to make his way to the door with her, for his escape.

The blue eyed vampire kept his eyes on them, as his concerned raised seeing Bonnie covered in her own blood.

As her blood dried on his lips and chin, Enzo was about have way to the door with her.

That was when Bonnie mustered up whatever little strength she had inside of her. She elbowed Enzo as hard as she could in his rib area.

The move caught Enzo off guard enough, where his grasp loosened off of her.

She took the opportunity and nudged him in the rib area again and this allowed her to slip away from his grasp, where she quickly moved away from him.

"Don't." Enzo lunged at Bonnie in a desperate attempt to get her in his grasp again.

Damon saw an opening. He rushed over and grabbed Enzo from behind, to prevent him from getting a hold of Bonnie. "Stay away from her, don't you touch her."

"No, she's mine." Enzo yelled

With a weak cry from all of the blood loss and the wound in her neck, Bonnie slid to the ground.

And the two vampires struggled with each other, as Damon was trying to prevent Enzo from getting Bonnie and Enzo was trying to get away from Damon to get to Bonnie.

The eldest Salvatore whipped Enzo around to face him and punched him in the face. And that was when the fight started, The two began exchanging angry and furious blows, hits and punches.

On the ground and curled up into a ball, Bonnie watched them fight through the blurred vision of her eyes.

They kept struggling and fighting, vamp speeding all across the room as they did so. Dueling to gain the upper hand over the other. The fight got intense and violent between the two vampires. They wrestled around and exchanged more punches and kicks, as Enzo rambled on about how she had to be his.

Damon just had to protect and save Bonnie and their unborn child, that ended up giving him the power and the strength to eventually overpower the British vampire. He stuck his hands into Enzo's chest and grabbed at the heart. Enzo's eyes bugged out and he yelled out in pain, as he realized that he had lost the fight and that his life was about to end.

Damon expressed through gritted teeth. "Have a fun time in hell." With as much force as possible, he yanked the heart out of Enzo's chest.

Enzo's body convulsed for a minute, before he and his body dead and Enzo was staring blankly up at the ceiling, life inside of him no more.

There was no time to rejoice over killing him, Damon's concern immediately turned to the woman that he loved. She was on the floor, in a pool of her blood as it kept gushing from the wound that Enzo had so viciously made.

Damon sped over to her. "Bonnie? Hold on."

Bonnie felt so weak and like she was struggling for air now. Still she was filled with joy and relief as she eyed him. "Damon."

"Hey, you're going to be alright now." Damon said to reassure the both of them. He gathered her into his lap.

"I knew that you would find me." She told him in a shaky voice.

"That's right, I did." Damon returned with a curve of his lips.

Bonnie gave him a small smile, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

The fear of losing her filled Damon. "Hey, don't you do that, come on, Bonnie."

Fully unconscious now, Bonnie didn't respond, she had lost a lot of blood and the wound had been opened for too long.

"No, No, No. You are not going to die on me witch." Damon's voice was in a complete panic.

He bit into his wrist and brought it to her lips.

She was too knocked out and out of it, to be able to drink from his wrist, so at first some of his blood just ran down her lips.

Damon could feel her heartbeat get slower, as he life was slipping away. "Damn it, don't do this to Bonnie, drink."

Bonnie still wasn't able to drink much on her own, but some of his blood did manage to slip past her lips and down her throat. Moments later his blood started to do it's work and Damon watched as the wound in her neck steadily heal, until it closed up.

"Thank you." Damon said to himself. But, even though her wound was healed, she had still lost a ton of blood and because of that she was still passed out.

"Hang on, Bon-Bon, we're getting the hell out of here." Damon got to his feet with her in his arms and he ran out of the room, leaving a dead Enzo behind. Cradling her he ran back the way that he came, towards the exit of the building, whispering to her "We're going to be okay" over and over again.

Halfway there he ran into Stefan and Caroline. They saw the state that Bonnie was in, unconscious in his arms, her clothes and neck covered in blood.

Stefan cursed out of immediate concern. "What in the hell happened."

Caroline put her hands to her face in horror. "Oh my God, Bonnie."

Damon explained. "That asshole Enzo did this to her."

Caroline scowled. "Then, I'm going to kill him."

"Already done. I healed her with my blood, but she has lost a lot of blood already and the best way to help her is to get out of here, right now." Damon muttered.

"I'll drive us back, the closer we get back towards your home the better." Stefan volunteered.

"Let's go then." Caroline casted a worry look at her friend, in Damon's arms.

Damon nodded. They rushed at to the car that they had driven in. Stefan got in the driver's seat, Caroline in the passenger's seat, and Damon got into the backseat, cradling Bonnie in his arms. Stefan started the car and peeled out of the parking lot on a squeal of the tires.

Stefan took the turn on the highway, that would lead them back home. Time past by and yet Bonnie remained unconscious in his arms. But, a little ways into the drive her slow heartbeat started to pick up back to it's normal pace. His blood still doing the work to heal her body.

They were about an hour away from their destination, when Bonnie's woke up and came around with a sudden start and a gasp of air. Her eyes popping wide open in the darkness of the car. At first Damon was relieved that she had woken up, thinking that it was a positive sign of how her body had healed from the wound.

But, then a scream of startled pain suddenly escaped from her lips.

A scream so sudden and loud that it nearly caused Stefan to drive off of the road from shock. "What in the hell." The younger Salvatore called out.

Caroline looked back over the seat, towards where Damon was holding Bonnie in the back seat. "What's wrong with her?"

Damon was about to answer that he didn't know, when he felt a pool of wetness spill over in his lap. But, then he thought that it couldn't be, but there was no other explanation other than.

"I think that her water just broke." Damon said taken aback.

Both Stefan and Caroline returned. "What?" in shock.

Damon became alarmed and troubled. "Her water just broke, she's about to go into labor."

Everyone fall into a stunned silence, except for the sounds that Bonnie made as her water broke and Damon,Stefan, and Caroline all thought the same thing and had the same concerns. Bonnie wasn't due to give birth for another few weeks. If she was indeed about to go into labor, than she was going into it too early.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Thanks for those support and reviews. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. I'm sorry I know that it has been months since I last updated this. But, you know writer's block sometimes happen and once you stop writing you have to find that time where you are motivated to start writing again. Plus, you don't want to write things just for the sake of writing it, but want to make sure that you are satisfied with the next chapter that you will do. I know that it's been a while but I hope that you still enjoy what's left if this story,**

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Caroline spoke from the front passenger's seat. "This can't be happening."

Damon swallowed hard as he cradled Bonnie in his arms in the backseat. "It is happening."

Caroline returned. "But, it's too soon, she still has a few weeks left to go."

"I know that but the baby doesn't because he or she appears to be on their way." Damon responded.

"Alright, we have to stay calm. We'll just get her to the nearest hospital." Stefan voiced even though there was worry in his tone.

"Where is that?" Damon wondered.

"I'll see." Caroline got out her smartphone and searched the closest hospital to the location that they were in. She paused when she found out the answer. "...Shit."

The younger Salvatore brother casted her a brief look before returning his attention back to the road that he was driving on. "What?"

The blonde vampire looked over at her boyfriend. "If this is accurate then it says that the next hospital is an hour drives away still."

"Damn it." Stefan clutched at the steering wheel. "That's too far."

Damon cursed, wide eyed.

"Well, maybe if we are lucky and fast enough we can get there." Caroline said to calm everyone in the car including herself who worry went up a tick. Even though she knew in her mind that it wasn't realistic.

In Damon's arms, Bonnie let out another scream of pain as her stomach muscles contracted.

"We won't make it, she's going to have to give birth in this fucking car." Damon grumbled.

They happened to have a that also happened to be a midwife who specialized in supernatural pregnancies and birth, like those from women werewolves and witches, and she happened to have a clinic of her own separate from the hospital that she worked in. This clinic had everything that the normal main hospitals did to give help to proper childbirth and Damon and Bonnie had discussed with each other if it might be a better plan for her to give birth at this clinic. Just so that they could shield their baby from any doctor or nurse that might discover that something with their baby wasn't fully human.

Going to the nearest hospital had been something just thought up at the moment, since Bonnie's water had broke unexpectedly. But their hometown and the midwife was even further away than the closest hospital was and Damon knew that there was no choice left other than for his fiancee to have to give birth to their baby right now.

Then Stefan spoke. "Damon's right I'm going to have to pull over."

"Alright, I guess we have to deal with it the best way that we can." Caroline had a frown of concern on her face.

"Yeah, that's what we will have to do." Damon mumbled as the nervousness for his still to be born baby went up.

So Stefan pulled over to the shoulder of the road and turned the blinkers on and parked the car.

Caroline suggested. "We should go through and gather up whatever we can that will help us prepare."

Stefan nodded his head and opened the door. As did Caroline causing the overhead lights of the car to turn on.

This allowed Damon to see Bonnie who was now fully awake, her green eyes wide and darting around.

"What's happening Damon, what's going on?" Bonnie questioned frantically. Although she could feel it in her body and already knew.

"Your water broke and you're about to give birth." Damon answered drawing in a deep breath.

"No, No, No. This isn't suppose to be, it's too soon." Bonnie shook her head from side to side.

"I-I k-know that it is." Damon stuttered. "But, that's what is happening and what you're going to have to do."

Inside of the car and in the trunk Stefan and Caroline were getting everything that they could, that they thought would help. A towel, blankets, some bottles of water, scissors, alcohol, along with some other items.

Some fear entered into Bonnie's tone as she could feel her stomach muscles contracting. Fear for deep concern of their child being born prematurely. "Oh God."

Damon tried his best to confront even through his own concerns. "The next hospital is too far away and unfortunately we have no choice for you to give birth here."

"Okay,Okay I'll try." Bonnie gritted her teeth against the pain.

"That's all that you can do." Damon directed.

Caroline came around and opened the backseat door that was on the passenger's side. "Here I have a towel let me put it over the seat."

While her eyes were on her fiance, Bonnie heard Caroline's voice. She had passed out back at the place that Enzo had locked her in when Damon came to rescue her, and didn't realize that someone else was with them until now.

"Carebear?" Bonnie questioned to her blonde best friend.

"Yes, Bonnie, I'm here for you and so is Stefan." Caroline returned softly.

Stefan moved around to the front seat of the car with several items in hand. He gave Bonnie a reassuring, light smile. "We're all here for you. It's going to be fine. The kid is going to come out perfectly fine."

Damon joined in. "That's right, witchy."

"Things are going to be fine." Bonnie stated after a deep breath. Even through the pain that she was currently going through and even though her body still felt a little weak from the blood loss that she had suffered through earlier.

Damon maneuvered with Bonnie in his arms, Caroline then placed the towel over the back seat of the car. And he laid Bonnie down over it and then positioned himself between her legs, opposite to the side that Caroline was on.

"We should prepare right now." Caroline hinted.

Agreeing without saying a word Damon grab a large blanket and placed it over Bonnie's lap to cover her up. Then he pulled down her pants and underwear with just enough room for the baby to be able to get comfortably out.

Damon looked over and her. "Are you ready?"

Bonnie looked down her body at him and took a big gulp. "Y-y-yes."

Caroline looked across as Stefan who was leaning over the front seat, ready to help and assist in any way that he could.

Damon had actually read up on how to give birth to a baby. It was more of a curiosity thing from the fansantination at knowing that he was going to be a father. He never thought that he would actually be in the position to have to help see his child born. But, here he was about to do just that, he hoped that he remembered enough from his research to do this correctly, because both Bonnie and their baby needed him at this point.

It didn't take long for the contractions to get closer together and pretty soon Bonnie felt the urge to push. The contractions made her groan or yell out in pain. Caroline tried her best to comfort her friend by holding her hand.

The eldest Salvatore brother could sense that Bonnie needed to push too. So that's what he told her to do. "Now push."

The Bennett witch pushed, her heart pounding in her chest at the urgent situation that she was facing.

For the next few minutes Damon ordered her to push and that's what she did listening to his voice and allowing him to guide her.

However she had no medication to ease the pain and because she was giving birth unexpecting it meant that she had to do so in the complete natural way. Her torso and back was in pain and she was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute.

Tears streamed down her face at the pain and concern. "I don't think that I can do this, it hurts too much."

"I know that it hurts and I'm sorry for that." Damon eyed her with emotion. "But, I know that you can do this. You're strong, You're a fighter Bon and I have faith that you will do this for us and our child."

Hearing his tone and his encouraging words gave her one last burst of energy. "Yes, I can do this. I'm _going_ to do this, for our child."

"That's what I love to here." Damon gave a half smile.

Bonnie worked her hardest, trying her best to get past the discomfort as she pushed and pushed.

Soon Damon spotted something that made his heart boost in his chest. "I see the crown of the head!"

And with those words the excitement between every one went up..

These encouraged Bonnie and with the last bits of energy that she had in her she pushed more and more. Her body was aching, beads of sweat were all over her face, and her body was slightly trembling. She kept pushing and pushing with everything that she had in her.

Until the baby slipped out into Damon's hands and the cries of the newborn suddenly filled the car. As both Stefan and Caroline watched on in amazement. Damon looked down in almost disbelief at the small life that he had now held in his hands, the life that he had created with Bonnie. And the baby was a tiny thing, he guessed just over four pounds or so. But, still there was a powerful set of lungs on the kid.

Tired and exhausted Bonnie collapsed back on the seat of the car. She felt so many emotions as she could hear the cries of her baby. But, was too weak to lift her head to look.

"Oh my God." Caroline looked on.

Damon cradled the baby in his hands. "Quick, the umbilical cord."

Stefan got the scissors that he had sanitized the best that he could with the alcohol and peroxide that he found. He handed them to Caroline who as carefully as she could cut the umbilical cord.

Then Damon wiped the baby down as best as he could with another towel, before wrapping the baby in a blanket. And he felt overjoyed and filled with fatherly love at this life that he had held in his hands. "You did it Bon Bon, I'm so proud of you."

Bonnie let out a shaky laugh. "What is it? What's the sex?"

"It's a girl. We had a girl that like you said that she would be!" Damon's eyes brimmed with tears.

Bonnie wanted to say something, she wanted to see their newborn girl but before she could respond her eyes rolled back in her head and she found herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They all had thought about taking Bonnie by the hospital at first. But, then upon discussing the matter among the three of them, Damon, Stefan and Caroline had decided against that now that Bonnie had already given birth to the baby. They knew that many questions would come, not just about Bonnie and how she gave birth and questions about the newborn babygirl. But tons of other questions too. There had already been some worry about the doctors that they didn't trust or know somehow discovering that the baby wasn't quite fully human. Which could have lead to who knows what that wouldn't be good for the fate of the newborn.

The other questions too would come along with Bonnie herself. And after the hectic situation Damon had just remembered the fact that Bonnie was believed to be dead. Until the discovery that Enzo had faked her death and kidnapped her. The doctors could have recognized Bonnie appearing suddenly alive out of nowhere, which might lead to the cops getting contacted and knowing that happened to Enzo. Killing Enzo was in self defense of Bonnie and their baby who was still unborn at the time. Still Damon preferred that Enzo's death be kept a secret from anyone else and he didn't want the cop's nose in their business.

He would find a way to deal with Bonnie being alive and having to explain it to everyone else around who had thought that she was dead later. Now however his number one concern was the witch and their newborn baby girl. Other than being unconscious Bonnie's heart rate and her breathing was fine from what Damon could hear. He did give her more of his blood as Stefan drove them back to help her heal from the labor that she had just went through. And from the sight of it the baby seemed to be doing okay, despite being born early.

So, Damon, Bonnie, the newborn, Stefan and Caroline all made their way back to the house that Damon and Bonnie shared. Then Damon called someone who he trusted with the situation. He gave Bonnie his blood, but still wanted her and their baby to be checked on. That's why he called up the midwife knowing that she had been used to things happening in the supernatural world and trusted with the whole situation and what had went down with Enzo.

He gave the baby to Caroline who took her to clean her off and to put a diaper and come clothes on her. While Caroline attended to that he attended to Bonnie who had yet to regain consciousness since they had arrived home. Damon removed the clothes from her that had been soiled from blood and the results of childbirth and dressed her in some fresh and clean clothes. He laid her in the middle of the bed and watched over her until the midwife came over with her medical bag.

After explaining everything that had happened to the midwife, including the fact that Bonnie had been kidnapped. The midwife went to work checking up on the baby girl, then she checked up on a passed out Bonnie. Checking the witches vital signs, making sure that she wasn't injured anywhere and giving Bonnie some medication through a needle.

Once she was done treating Bonnie for everything medical that she could the midwife turned to Damon, who was standing there watching.

"How will she be doing?" Damon wanted to know about Bonnie.

"She should be able to make a full and complete recovery physically." The midwife let him know.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon questioned.

"I'm very sure. Between the blood that you gave her, she will heal from the affects giving birth. And the medication that I gave to her will also help with the pain and help her recover. With those two things she should be able to recover and be okay in a couple of days." The midwife said.

The blue eyed vampire felt relieved. "I don't have to take her to the hospital then, because I will if you think that she has to go."

The midwife closed up her medical bag. "No need for Bonnie to get to the hospital at this point, that's the advantage of being engaged to a vampire. Your blood will help her heal faster than any thing in the hospital could."

Damon asked more. "And our baby? She was been early, how do you think she is?"

"I understand your concerns as she was born a little early. But she has the luck of being supernatural on her side, while being born early might be trouble for a normal human child, it isn't for your baby." The midwife explained. "She is half witch and vampire after all, the magic in her and vampire in her shielded her from the complications of being born early." The midwife explained.

Damon felt greater relief. "Thankfully."

The midwife added. "Bonnie has been through a lot over this recent days. Emotionally, mentally, physically. Between the stress of being kidnapped and held against her will, and being bitten in the neck and losing so much blood, then childbirth on top of all of that. That's why she is unconscious right now, her body is exhausted and is going to a state of recovering. She will be okay though."

Damon said. "That's what is most important."

The midwife look back at where Bonnie lay and turned back to Damon. "Mostly for the next two days she will be sleeping and on bed rest. If she still has trouble recovering call me and I will come to check on her again."

Damon returned. "I will do that."

"As far as everything that went down with the kidnapping you have my word, I won't share that information with anyone else." The midwife said.

"I'll have to trust you on that." Damon said.

"I'll call tomorrow to see how everything is going, congratulations on your healthy little girl, Mr. Salvatore." The midwife finished.

"Thank you, I'm a lucky man." Damon returned.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The following two days kept Damon a very busy man, he split his time eveningly between watching and taking care of his babygirl. He took care of the baby, giving her everything that she needed. He fed her when she needed to be fed, mixing a few drops of blood in the bottle of her formula since she was part vampire and needed a little blood with each feeding. He and Bonnie were told this when it was discovered that she was pregnant with a hybrid. And he changed diapers when they needed to be changed. Spent time holding his baby and showering her with all of the love and attention that he as a father could give to her.

The other half of the time, he handed over the baby for Stefan and Caroline to watch her, while he spent that time taking care of Bonnie as she recovered. Bonnie did indeed spend most of the next couple of days in the bed sleeping and resting. He kept a close eye on her making sure that she was physically okay. She didn't have much of an appetite, but he did bring her a few sips of water every now and then so that she wouldn't get dehydrated and waited on her hand and foot. She remained in bed most of the time, only getting out when she had to occasionally use the bathroom with Damon assisting her to get there. Or when he would put her in the bathtub to bathe her and wash her off. But, she didn't have that much energy and because of that the first couple of days she couldn't give that much attention or care to the baby.

On that second night, after Caroline had finished giving the baby a bath, she handed her back over to Damon. Damon told Caroline thanks and that he could handle it for the rest of the night. Then he took the baby back to their bedroom where Bonnie still rested. Although the baby's crib was in the nursery, Damon had placed a playpen in his and Bonnie's bedroom, briefly for their newborn to sleep in. Planning to keep it there just for enough time for Bonnie to recover so that he could keep an eye on both during the night.

Over the next couple of days, Damon had noticed the baby's features more and more. She had the physical characteristics of both of her parents. Her hair color was black like his was, with dark naturally wavy curls, and she had his icy blue eyes. But she had Bonnie's nose and Bonnie's mouth and her skin was a flawless brown, just a shade lighter than Bonnie's was. Damon thought that she was a sight to behold.

The father felt so much love for the daughter that he held in his arms. Slowly, he paced around the bedroom, gently rocking her so that she would fall asleep. And while doing so he had a little conversation with her. "Hey, little princess, I just want to let you know that even though you arrived a bit early, that I'm very glad that you are here and that you are going to be okay." He started quietly."

"You already remind me of your mother, in the fact that you are strong and a fighter just like she is. Your mother went through so much and persevered through so much to get to where she is today, but I know that she'll be the best mom in the world for you. As I will do everything that I can to assure that I am the best dad that I can be to you. I'm going to protect you and do anything that I can for you. Just know that daddy loves you and that I will do so for the rest of my life." He finished.

When the baby had fallen asleep in his arms, he placed her carefully down in the playpen and then went over to his bed and got in, where he lay next to Bonnie and fall asleep himself.

On the next morning Damon got up and took a quick shower, and then got dressed. When he entered from the bathroom into the bedroom, he saw Bonnie sitting up in bed wide awake and looking a lot better than she had been when he rescued her from Enzo.

Immediately he approached the bed. "Hey."

"Hey." Bonnie returned.

Damon took a seat on the edge of the bed, on the side that she was on. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Bonnie's lips curved upward. "I'm feeling much better. I think that I have the energy of a thousand suns and everything with me is back to where it should be physically."

"I'm so happy to hear that. You had me worried for a bit." Damon told her.

"Yeah, Just giving birth out of nowhere like that. It was tough, but I managed to do it." Bonnie sighed.

"You sure did and did an excellent job considering the situation." Damon stated.

"I made it, thanks to you finding me." Bonnie told him.

Damon's tone turned serious for the moment. "What happened with Enzo…." He himself had no regrets about killing the British vampire. As far as he was concerned, Enzo deserved what he got, but he know that in the past Bonnie used to care about the bastard.

Bonnie understood where he was going even though he didn't finish the sentence. "I know what happened and I know what you had to do what you had to do. To save me and our baby, I'm not sorry that Enzo is gone and dead."

Damon nodded.

Bonnie went on. "Speaking of that baby, how is she?"

Smiling Damon responded. "She's tiny, but a perfectly healthy baby girl, despite being born early."

That made Bonnie smile and feel relief. "Can I see her? I haven't had the time to interact with her much yet."

"Of course you can see her." Damon heard the soft voice of the baby as she woke up. "And it appears that she wants to wake up to interact with you as well."

With those words Damon got up and walked over to the playpen. He picked her up, then walked her over to where Bonnie sat. "Here you go."

Bonnie carefully took her daughter from his arms and looked down at her. As this was the first chance that she got to hold her since she was born, Bonnie was filled with instant and overwhelming love for the little hybrid. She had only loved their child since it had been growing inside of her, but holding her now made that love grow ten times faster.

Seeing the expression on Bonnie's face made Damon beam, with warmth in his heart.

The Bennett witch studied the young one's appearance. "She has your eyes." She directed at Damon.

"And your mouth and nose." Damon added with a grin.

"Right, she does." Bonnie chuckled. "We did a good job with this one."

The eldest Salvatore was in full agreement. "We sure did, I couldn't be more proud at this moment."

Bonnie wondered. "Have you named her yet?"

"Nope, I knew that you had an idea on what you wanted to name her. But, I wanted to wait until you came around first." Damon replied.

"How lovely of you to wait until I got better to officially name her." Bonnie said.

"So, you haven't changed your mind, you still want to name her Autumn." Damon guessed.

The witch paused for a brief moment before answering. "Yes, that's what I still want to name her."

"I'm fully on board with that. Autum she shall be named." Damon said.

"Autumn Shelia Bennett-Salvatore, since you and I will be married soon!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Great! The love the sound of that." Damon gave two thumbs up.

Bonnie gave him another smile.

Damon added. "She hasn't eaten in some hours and now it should be time for her breakfast. While you have her, I'll head out and make her a nice, warm bottle."

Bonnie directed. "I'm kind of famished too, in fact I'm starving."

"Say no more." Damon waved his hand. "What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast sounds good." Bonnie suggested.

"Then a warm bottle for the kid and Eggs, bacon and toast for the witch!" Damon exclaimed.

"Thanks." Bonnie warmly stated.

Leaning over, Damon kissed Bonnie on the forehead before leaving the room to go and make his family some breakfast.

Alone in the room now with their baby, Bonnie turned her full attention to her. "Hello there, Autumn . After all of these months carrying you inside me you are finally here. God, you are so perfect and have no idea how much I love you, how much the _both_ of us, your father and I love you. Just to give you a warning, I'm going to spoil you a lot. And I look forward to life with you and the three of us. You, your dad and me. I promise you that as your mom right now, I'm never ever going to let you go."

Autumn's tiny hand grabbed onto one of Bonnie's fingers and the witch found herself holding back tears. But, they were tears of happiness. Despite Enzo trying to end it all, he had failed and she had her life ahead of her with Damon and their child. And because of that she so looked forward to the future that they all had together.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed. I'm about to wrap this story up with one more update. Then I have another story about Bamon in mind based on season eight. Thanks to those who are still reading, despite me not having updated in awhile.**


	10. Epilogue

**I posted an update before this one with chapter nine, around a week ago. But, had some problems getting it posted to Fan . Because of that you may not have gotten the email notice that this story was updated and may have missed out. If you didn't get to read chapter nine, please do so before reading this chapter. Thank you.**

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

A week after Bonnie had given birth, Stefan and Caroline left to fly back to their home the boarding house in Virginia. But, not before Bonnie gave them their thanks for them helping Damon save her from Enzo. About two weeks after she had given birth, Abby then flew over to California to get to met her new grandchild. Abby stayed with them for about two weeks afterwards, helping Bonnie with Autumn and teaching her whatever she knew about taking care of babies.

Damon and Bonnie had instantly picked up on starting life as a family with the three of them. And the both of them fall right into the parenting role, as if they fitted there. Bonnie grew to love Autumn more and more each and every day. Being the loving person that she was, she showered as much love and attention on her baby as she could, as a new mother. Spent everyday telling Autumn how much her Mom loved her. Giving Autumn whatever she needed, whenever she needed it. Growing to cherish her life as a new mother.

Her and Damon spilt the time equally when it came to taking care of their baby. Each would take turns feeding her, changing the diapers, or giving the baby a bath. Or they would take turns rocking the baby to sleep and whatever else that their child needed, the both of them would take care of.

Bonnie found herself warmed as she watched Damon with Autumn. The blue-eyed vampire was so gentle and loving with the baby. He was just about as hands on as a Father could be. And it stirred something up inside of Bonnie to see that he was so softened by Autumn, treating his daughter in such a sweet way. Sometimes, with Autumn being the newborn that she was Bonnie had to wake up in the middle of the night, when Autumn cried to see what their baby needed. But, on some nights Damon would tell her to rest and get a full nights of sleep, and he would be the one to tend to Autumn while Bonnie slept. Damon treated Autumn like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, Bonnie thought that there was nothing more lovely than that.

She loved her life and where it was currently at. She was ready to fully put Enzo, and whatever else bad that had happened in the past and was completely looking ahead to the future ahead of her.

Damon compelled the police chief to say that Bonnie's death was a case of mistaken identity, that she really hadn't died, which has some truth to it. It was just not no one outside of their close circle of friends and family could know all of the details of what had happened when Enzo kidnapped Bonnie. And have the supernatural world be exposed to humans. So, after Damon compulsion, everyone who knew Bonnie outside of the close circle believed the chief, and were happy to found out that Bonnie really didn't die.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Two months later.

After all of that time of being engaged to Damon, today was finally the day that she would get married to the eldest Salvatore and her nerves was in jitters. Stefan, Caroline, and Abby, along with some other of her friends from Mystic Falls, Virginia had come over to California to see and support her and Damon getting married.

Now, Bonnie sat in one of the biggest churches of their local town, sitting in a room with her bridal party preparing to get married. Autumn who was two months old at this point, was dressed in a cute tiny dress, while currently being held by Abby. Abby would be holding and taking care of Autumn during the wedding ceremony. The traditional thing was for a couple to get married and then have kids, but then again her and Damon was far from an traditional couple. And the two of them had lived lives far from what the average person would live, so Bonnie was more than fine with it.

As she sat, looking stunning in her wedding dress, with her hair pinned up in an elegant style, she couldn't help but thinking about Damon, who was getting ready in the groom's room. Was he just as nervous as she was? Bonnie thought about the journey that had brought them here, how they started out not being able to stand each other, to go to people who worked together for the greater good, to becoming friends, to falling in love and becoming lovers. Now more in love than ever, with a baby girl that the both of them adored. It amazed Bonnie when she thought about it. But, she wouldn't change a thing about the way that it all happened, because it lead her to Damon being the man in her life and in her heart.

She was putting the final touches on herself, as Caroline her maid of honor approached her. Caroline had something to be happy about herself, Stefan had proposed to her a week and a half ago and Caroline more than gladly.

Caroline asked. "Are you ready? It's almost time."

Bonnie turned to her childhood friend. "I'm more than ready!"

Caroline smiled. "Than let's get going."

Soon Bonnie found herself walking down the aisle, as the people in the church stood for her, with here comes the bride playing. Her eyes were on Damon the entire time, he was standing next to Stefan, his best man. In return his eyes were on her the entire time, as she walked closer and closer to him. She saw him looking very handsome in his tuxedo, he was grinning from ear to ear as she approached. Bonnie returned his grin and sighing. Yep, she thought to herself, this was the life!

THE END.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed. Thanks to everyone who supported, read, and reviewed this story. I'm glad that I got my muse back to wrap up this story at least. Maybe it will come back for my others stories. Meanwhile, you can check out my new Bamon story Don't forget about me and tell me what you think. Thanks again!**

 **Link to the new story.**

 **s/12485939/1/Don-t-forget-about-me**


End file.
